Just Give Me A Reason
by greyCrissGleek
Summary: Un amor del pasado regresa a la vida de Blaine para confundirlo... un anhelo de kurt hace que su relación tambalee... dejando a la pareja sin razones para seguir juntos... necesitan una razón ademas de su hijo para seguir juntos... la habra? Secuela de Love Is A Battlefield MPreg :3
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA OTRA VEZ :3 LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA Y AHORA UNA NUEVA HISTORIA COMIENZA ^^ BUENO, MAS BIEN CONTINUA XD AQUI ESTA LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA :D ESPERO LES ATRAPE COMO LA PRIMERA, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y ESPERAMOS ANSIOSAS SUS COMENTARIOS :3**

**CAPITULO 1: "Un Amor Del Pasado"**

Kurt salia de su habitacion para ir a almorzar cuando llego a la cocina un rico olor a hot cakes le llego y sonrio al ver al moreno cocinando.

- buenos dias amor - saludo acercandose a el y dandole un rapido beso.

- como dormiste? - le pregunto el ojimiel.

- muy bien, tu pecho es mi mejor almohada - blaine sonrio y le guiño el ojo mientras servia los hot cakes y se los daba al castaño.

- gracias... - y empezaron a comer, platicando de diversas cosas. Kurt le dio un beso en la mejilla y entonces se fue a bañar. Blaine se puso a lavar los trastes y de nuevo recordo lo de quinn. - que debo hacer...?

Se preguntaba internamente, tomo su celular y le llamo a sam. - blaine, que sucede?

- tengo que verla... - dijo decidido aunque nervioso.

- tengo que ver a quinn, sam... - el rubio le aseguro que le avisaria donde se quedarian de ver, pues tenia que hablar con la rubia, blaine acepto y colgaron. Blaine suspiro, mientras ignoraba que kurt lo habia escuchado. "Quien es quinn?" Se preguntaba el castaño con un mal presentimiento.

Blaine a la media sintio vibrar el celular y leyo el mensaje "hoy a las 4 en mi casa" kurt observo a blaine quien parecia nervioso y ansioso.

- amor ire a visitar a tu madre, hace mucho q no hablo con ella - le dijo kurt, necesita saber de quinn.

- esta bien, solo cuidate mucho por favor - el castaño asintio y se fue, tomo un taxi y llego a casa de los anderson.

Toco y por suerte abrio su suegra - kurt cariño cuanto tiempo pero pasa - se saludaron y se fueron a la terraza.

- a que debo tu visita? Kurt se quedo pensativo pero despues hablo

- yo emm... tengo una duda sobre blaine o, mejor dicho, sobre alguien que menciono blaine - la señora levanto la ceja intrigada.

- yo quisiera saber... quien es quinn? La sonrisa de la mujer se fue reemplazadola por una mirada triste.

- mi hijo la menciono?

- a sam... el no sabia que yo escuchaba La mujer dejo salir un suspiro

- ellos se conocieron a los 12 fueron los mejores amigos, inseparables... a los 14 se hicieron novios, ella es fabray una familia rica tambien, asi que todos estaban contentos con el noviazgo - kurt prestaba mucha atencion.

- todo cambio cuando blaine se fue de la casa... la discusión con mi esposo... la familia de ella no vio bien eso y le obligaron a terminar con blaine - el castaño estaba impresionado por eso aunque a la vez no ya que era tipico en sus familias.

- hay mas, verdad? - dijo kurt. Jessica asintio - ellos se siguieron viendo a escondidas, yo los ayudaba y cooper tambien al igual que sam pero... estaban tan enamorados y desesperados que a la edad de 16 años habian decidido casarse - el castaño abrio los ojos sorprendido.

_Tanto la amaba?_

Empezo a sentirse inseguro...

- lamentablemente sus padres los descubrieron y mandaron a quinn a estudiar al extranjero, a penas y pudieron decirse adios, despues de eso mi hijo cambio, primero estaba triste todo despues enojado con todo el mundo y despues fue como si todo dejado de importar... estana chica tras chica y con ninguna duraba masde una noche... - kurt estaba consciente de eso el mismo blaine le confeso que tuvo su etapa de mujeriego pero el porque nunca se lo dijo.

- y esa es la historia, despues te conocio a ti y se volvio a enamorar, es feliz nuevamente y no sabes como te lo agradezco - kurt semi sonrio, entonces... ella habia sido el gran primer amor de blaine.

Pero ella habia vuelto. Blaine queria verla...

_"No la ha olvidado? Aun la ama? No soy suficiente? Esta vez perdere a blaine... para siempre?_" El miedo inundaba el corazon de kurt.

Blaine llego a la casa de sam a la hora acordada, se sentia nervioso y frustrado, tenia muchisimo tiempo que no la veia, nisiquiera sabia como reaccionaria. Toco la puerta dos veces y su rubio amigo le abrio invitandole a pasar.

-Listo?- le pregunto sam, mientras se sentaban en el sofa -no, estoy muy nervioso- sus piernas temblaban como gelatina

-descuida, ¿le dijiste a kurt que venias?- blaine nego

- no, me dijo que iria a ver a mi mama, no se para que, pero alli iba a estar asi que no hay problema.

Continuaron hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que tocaron la puerta...era ella, ambos se levantaron y sam se dirigio a abrir la puerta, dejo entrar a la joven quien al entrar se topo con la mirada color miel de blaine, despues de casi 4 años, el ambiente se torno algo tenso y los tres podian sentirlo.

Quinn recorria a blaine de pies a cabeza, notando grandes cambios en el, por ejemplo era mas fuerte ahora, su cabello ya no estaba aplastado por grandes cantidades de gel, le estaba creciendo un poco la barba, era mas alto, pero seguia teniendo esos hermosos ojos color miel que ella tanto amaba.

Blaine tambien la observaba, la chica que una vez fue el amor de su vida, la pubertad le habia pegado bien, era muy bonita y tenia un cuerpo envidiable, tenia el cabello un poco mas corto y ondulado, sin duda seguia siendo hermosa.

***POV Quinn* **

Sigue siendo tan lindo como antes, y conserva esa dulce mirada que me hacia derretirme cada que me miraba, hasta el dia de ahora, vaya que ha pasado tiempo, sin embargo, mis sentimientos por el aun siguen, y por eso he regresado, ahora que somos mayores de edad podemos hacer de nuestra vida lo que queramos y cumplir aquellas promesas que nos hicimos de pequeños, y yo solo espero que el siga sintiendo lo mismo por mi, como yo por el.

***POV Blaine* **

Wow, si dijera que no es hermosa estaria mintiendo, es tan bonita como la recuerdo y mas, no puedo creer que despues de tanto vuelva a estar cara a cara con mi primer amor, senti un revoloteo en mi estomago, que cosas estoy diciendo, yo estoy con kurt, lo amo y vamos a tener un hijo y vamos a casarnos esta vez como debe ser, y ni quinn ni nadie se interpondra en eso, pero...oh vaya esa mirada y esos labios...calmate blaine, no pienses en eso... su vestido rojo con estampados de flores, me recuerda a cuando teniamos 14, uso un vestido similar en nuestra primera cita...mira ese cuerpo, ahora es una señorita, tiene curvas...mierda blaine-se dio una cachetada mental- muy dentro de mi sigo siendo heterosexual, aun me atraen las chicas pero no puedo pensar en eso, porque mi corazon ya tiene dueño, pero, ¿para que habra venido quinn? ¿que querra?

-hola blaine- saludo la rubia con una dulce sonrisa

-hola quinn…

_**¿que les parecio? :3 dejen sus reviews y gracias por leer :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola hola holaaaaaa, soy Diana hoy grey tenia un compromiso y tengo que sufir yoo haber si no la riego con el titulo otra vez xD, gracias por todos sus reviews nos pone mucho muy feliz que les guste el fic :') gracias **

**P.D: no se preocupen, a quinn no la amamos tanto como a sebastian xD**

**Candy Criss.R= blaine se encontrara confundido, no no es justo para kurtie u.u infiel? No lo se blaine odia la infidelidad, gracias por leer**

**gahlgleek. R= lo siento :c lo se malditos spoilers putos, no te avientes noooo, kurt seria u exelente padre soltero pero sus hijos necesitan de blaine aun asi :'c saludos de vuelta y greyci agradece que te gusten sus historias.**

** . R= :/ no puedo decir que no traera problemas u.u y si todos estamos mal por eso:'c maldito pelon**

**Lety bl. R= calma recuerda que blaine odia la infidelidad, eso si estara confundido**

**DreamerKlainer. R= muchas gracias que bueno que te gusta :') saludos de vuelta**

**Marina. R= no sabes como amo tus reviews, ya nos pusimos de ryan's pero descuida esto tiene happy ending pero tiene que tener drama :/ y si habra momentos bonitos descuida, gracias abrazos psicologicos de vuelta**

** CereceresDany.R= descuida recuerda que blaine odia la infidelidad**

**olga moreno. R= jaja estamod preparadas para las amenazas de muerte xD ah no cheeto, gracias por leer**

**Gabriela Cruz. R= tiene que haber drama :/ pero terminara feliz descuida**

**"Un reencuentro...Una pelea"**

Quinn y blaine se observaban sin saber que decir, sin previo aviso la rubia abrazo al moreno, blaine se quedo congelado por unos segundos y entonces correspondio el abrazo.

- ha pasado tanto tiempo - dijo ella con tono nostalgico.

- ni que lo digas... aun no me creo que estes aqui - respondio el en el mismo tono.

Sam solo los observaba, sabia que lo duro seria cuando blaine le platicara su vida actual, que esta con un hombre y con un hijo en camino. El penso en decirselo pero supuso que el indicado era blaine.

Quinn y blaine se separaron - creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar - dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa, el ojimiel asintio.

- yo ire a dar una vuelta, se quedan en su casa - dicho esto salio dejandolos solos.

Quinn miro a blaine - entonces dime... que hay de ti? Que ha pasado desde que me fui?

- no... empieza tu, como te fue en el extranjero? - pregunto el moreno, quinn sonrio.

- pues bien en el aspecto en que hice buenas amistades y el estudio estuvo bien... pero no estabas tu... asi que no del todo bien - eso le rompio el corazon a blaine.

Aun lo amaba?

- me dedique a mis estudios para ignorar el vacio de no estar contigo, solo deseaba poder tener 18 para regresar y estar por fin contigo - dijo entusiasmada, el moreno bajo la mirada.

- sucede algo? - pregunto quinn intrigada por la actitud del cantante.

Blaine se sentia miserable, quinn habia pasado cada minuto de su tiempo esperando el momento de regresar con el, en cambio el habia re hecho su vida, se habia enamorado nuevamente, habia continuado sin ella.

Y, se sentia culpable por eso.

- hay algo que debes saber...

Blaine miro fijamente a la que habia sido el amor de su vida, con la que penso casarse algun dia y tener su familia, su primer amor.

- si... dime

- yo... estuve casado, fue una boda extraña obligado por mi padre y... con un hombre - ella abrio los ojos completamente sorprendida.

Blaine tomo aire para continuar.

- no me llevaba nada bien con el... pero con el tiempo eso cambio y... me enamore de el - los ojos de quinn se humedecieron pero no lloro porque sabia que la historia aun no terminaba.

- pasaron cosas y nos divorciamos, no por falta de amor sino por... una trampa, es largo de explicar pero no viene al caso, el punto es... que estamos juntos otra vez y por imposible que se escuche... el espera un hijo mio

Quinn lo miro fijamente, aunque no habia reproche en su mirada.

- soy enfermera blaine, no me parece imposible, ya habia escuchado de esos casos... y, que te puedo decir... esto ha sido inesperado - una lagrima cayo y blaine rapidamente se con su mano.

- no llores... quinn lo siento, realmente pense que jamas volveriamos a vernos - le dijo sinceramente.

Quinn nego con la cabeza - no te estoy reprochando nada... el amor llega sin avisar blaine... el es muy afortunado - dijo con una semi sonrisa

Blaine sabia que ella estaba siendo amable, siempre lo era, por eso estudio enfermeria, para ayudar.

- pero... supongo, le di mucha importancia a nuestra promesa

Promesa? Y entonces algo hizo click en el cerebro de blaine.

Flashback

- prometes que me vas a esperar? - pregunto quinn con lagrimas en los ojos.

- siempre, tu y yo volveremos a estar juntos y nadie nos podra separar te lo prometo - fue la respuesta de blaine.

- es una promesa, volvere blaine - y entonces quinn se subio al coche.

Fin del flashback

- oh... dios quinn, lo siento yo...

- no blaine, te enamoraste, es normal que olvidaras la promesa

- seria mas facil si me gritaras y me odiaras en este momento - dijo exaspwrado.

Quinn nego y le acaricio una mejilla - nunca podria odiarte... el como se llama?

La pregunta sorprendio al moreno.

- kurt...

- me gustaria un dia conocerlo, para que te haya enamorado ha de ser muy especial

Blaine sonrio... quinn no habia cambiado.

Seguia siendo la mujer perfecta.

Quinn se fue una hora despues, ya que debia ir a arreglar la casa donde se habia mudado, pero en realidad necesitaba un momento a solas, a pesar de su fortaleza le dolia q blaine ya estuviera con alguien mas.

Mientras, blaine regresaba a su casa debatiendose si contarle o no a kurt sobre quinn.

Blaine llego a casa, en el camino blaine habia decidido no contarle a kurt sobre quinn, no le parecio importante que el ojiazul lo supiera.

-amor ya llegue- dijo en cuanto entro a la casa, lucky corrio hacia el subiendo sus patas en las piernas de blaine, pidiendole que lo acariciara, blaine acaricio su cabeza

-¿donde estabas?- hablo kurt con ese tonito molesto, lo que le causo un deja vu a blaine

-fui a casa de sam cariño- intento calmarlo, se acerco hasta el para depositar un beso en sus labios, pero kurt corrio la cara evitandolo -¿que pasa mi amor?

-¿quien es quinn?- lo miro a los ojos con una pisca de molestia, pero fue suficiente para que blaine se sintiera intimidado, y mas por aquella pregunta

-¿quinn?...am no lo se- ni las mentiras le salian bien

- si que lo sabes,porque justamente fuiste a verla hoy- la cara de blaine palidecio delatandolo

- no se de que hablas corazon- intento abrazarle pero kurt nuevamente lo impidio empujandolo

-no me toques... no mientas ¿porque nunca me hablaste de ella?

- no lo crei importante, kurt, hace años de eso, fue solo un capitulo ya terminado, no interesa- acaricio su mejilla con ternura

- ¿yo tambien sere un capitulo terminado blaine?- escupio con enfado, blaine nego rapidamente

- claro que no amor, tu eres mi todo jamas seras un capitulo mas tu eres toda mi historia y mi final feliz, nunca te dejare- lo abrazo, pero kurt no correspondio

- ¿entonces porque fuiste a verla?- el ojiazul ya estaba llorando, blaine supuso que eran por el embarazo kurt se ponia muy sensible aveces pero ahora se estaba saliendo de los limites

- no fue importante kurt, olvidalo- kurt se separo bruscamente del agarre

- No, no, no, dime Blaine, aun la amas, ¿quieres cumplir la promesa que le hiciste, casarte con ella y tener hijos? Ve y hazlo, sabes no me importa- subio su tono aun sin gritar y blaine intento no perder la paciencia, ¿porque siempre kurt hacia dramas por nada?

-¿quien te dijo todo eso sobre ella?- kurt se quedo callado- oh ya se quien fue, asi que fuiste con mi mama solo para investigar mi vida, porque escuchaste la llamada entre sam y yo, sabes crei que porfin nuestra relacion se basaba en confianza

- si no tienes nada que esconder, no entiendo porque te preocupa.

- no tengo nada que esconder, pero es que tu lo mal interpretas TODO- resalto la ultima palabra.

- oh, ahora el de la culpa soy yo, mira que si tu puedes ir a verla, yo ire a ver a chandler hace mucho que no hablo con el- y alli se termino la paciencia de blaine, su mirada se torno molesta.

- mira kurt...ya pasamos por esto una vez, y no quiero terminar rompiendote un huevo en la cabeza y arrojandote una silla como la ultima vez, asi que mejor ni menciones a ese idiota en esta casa- gruño furioso cada palabra pero a kurt no parecio intimidarle

- no me parece justo, tu puedes ir a ver a tu ex, ¿porque yo no? Igual no haremos nada malo.

- kurt basta, deja de actuar como novia celosa porfavor, porfin esto estaba yendo bien y volvemos a las mismas

- tu tienes la culpa, tu me mientes, ya ni como creerte cuando me digas que vas a ver a sam, o que me ama u otra cosa, !YA VAN DOS VECES QUE DICES IR A VER A SAM, Y LA PRIMERA REGRESASTE CON UN CHUPON EN EL CUELLO!- los gritos se hicieron presentes, posiblemente hasta los vecinos estarian escuchandolos

-¡NO ENTIENDO PORQUE NUNCA CONFIAS EN MI, YA TE DIJE QUE ELLA NO ME IMPORTA, PERO TU PARECES DISFRUTAR DE RESTREGARME HASTA MIS PASADOS ERRORES, NO ENTIENDO COMO VA A FUNCIONAR ESTO ASI!- tenia muchisimo tiempo que blaine no le hablaba asi a kurt, pero ya habia logrado exasperarlo

- ¡SI TAN SOLO TE GANARAS MI CONFIANZA, ME MENTISTE, YO TAMPOCO ENTIENDO COMO FUNCIONARA!- sus ojos se humedecieron

- ¡BUSCAS HACER DE TODO UNA GUERRA KURT, YA NO SE NI COMO TE SOPORTO!- sobo sus sienes

- !SI NO ME SOPORTAS ¿PORQUE NO MEJOR TE LARGAS CON ELLA? POR LO QUE ESCUCHE HACIAN UNA PRECIOSA PAREJA!

- ¡BIEN LO HARE, Y TU PUEDES IRTE CON TU MALDITO CUATRO OJOS, OJALA Y EL PUEDA SOPORTARTE!

- ¡BIEN PUES ESO HAR...- no pudo acabar de hablar porque, sintio un terrible dolor en el vientre que logro que se retorciera y cayera de rodillas gimiendo de dolor, blaine se agacho a auxiliarlo

- kurt amor ¿que paso? - pregunto sobando su vientre con preocupacion al ver la cara de dolor en su novio

- me duele blaine me duele mucho aahh- dio un grito desgarrador- el bebe blaine, auch, tengo miedo

- vamos te llevare al hospital- le ayudo a levantarse, y kurt ya estaba empezando a sollozar por el intenso dolor.

se dirigieron rapido al hospital, aun con miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado a su bebe.

**Listoooo, re fuerte la pelea xD siento que me pase, dejen sus reviews, gracias por leer los amo**


	3. Chapter 3

**hellow! ahora si soy yo, greyci xD volvi :p jejeje es que fue el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga y pues le pedi de favor a diana para no faltar con el capitulo :D bueno...**

**CereceresDany: jajaja ya aqui esta :D tranqui, no somos tan malvadas como para matar al bebe xD *ni que fueramos ryan pelon cruel murphy***

**Candy Criss: alaa que cruel que eres xD no, nuestro nivel de maldad no llega a tanto xD jajaja**

** .33 jajaja estas como yo, tambien cuando leo me pongo a hablarles como si me escucharan xD**

**darckel: quinn no sera tanto el problema xD**

**Jeny: descuida, en si, quinn no sera la villana...**

**Guest: aqui sabras que paso :p y quinn pues podria al final ser algo bueno para la relacion...**

**Georgi G: que bueno que te guste la historia, ahi hacemos lo que podemos :3**

**Cristopher20: no se como definirte a quinn pero te aseguro que no sera villana :D**

**Gabriela Cruz: el problema en si, no sera quinn... lo entenderas mientras pasan los capitulos**

**Betsy C: entre kurt y blaine no se hace uno, cometen errores hiriendose... el embarazo solo hara agudizar eso, a pesar de su amor tienen personalidades muy contradictorias... **

**lety bl: descuida, no habra separacion...**

**Capitulo 3 "Advertencia"**

Blaine esperaba a que kurt despertara, ambos estaban en el hospital, ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que el castaño había perdido la consciencia y que el doctor lo había revisado, aunque aun no le decían nada.

El moreno observaba a su novio dormir, el en verdad no había querido pelear con el menor pero es que en serio lograba desquiciarlo, aunque ahora mismo no tenia ni la mas minima pizca de enojo, solo preocupación y temor. Acariciaba la pancita de su pareja, ahí donde estaba creciendo su bebe, temia que algo malo le hubiera pasado.

_No se lo perdonaría nunca._

- tratare de no volver a pelear con tu papi te lo prometo – le hablaba al ser que estaba dentro de la pancita que acariciaba. Su hijo.

Kurt fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, blaine lo miro atento, sonriendo porque al fin había vuelto a la consciencia. El castaño tardo en adaptarse y entonces observo a su novio.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto aun aturdido.

- en el hospital, cuando empezaste con los dolores te desmayaste… asi que con la ayuda de sam te traje al hospital, los doctores ya te revisaron, estoy esperando a que vengan a explicarnos que sucedió

Los recuerdos vinieron de golpe a la mente del menor, la discusión, los dolores, las hirientes palabras del uno al otro. El enojo volvió. Blaine se dio cuenta del cambio de mirada del castaño y suspiro, no podía ser que incluso ahora, en ese momento el ojiazul estuviera molesto.

- lamento haberte ocultado lo de Quinn pero lo hice precisamente para evitar esta situación kurt, no queria alterarte ni preocuparte, solamente eso – explico tranquilo y con la esperanza de que su novio dejara de estar molesto.

- eso no justifica tu mentira y, tampoco creo que ya la hayas olvidado

Blaine negó con la cabeza, ¿Cómo podía ser tan terco? Y sabia que eso no era por el embarazo, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que eso era completamente parte de su personalidad.

En eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver al doctor y a la ginecóloga que los atendía, kurt se incorporo sentándose y blaine miro atento a ambos médicos.

- me alegra que hayas despertado kurt – hablo la ginecóloga con una sonrisa.

- gracias… emmm ¿Qué me ha pasado? Por favor, díganme que nuestro bebe esta bien – pidió el castaño. Blaine tomo la mano de kurt en señal de apoyo y de mantener la calma, kurt se olvido de que estaba enojo y devolvió el apretón.

Ambos doctores se miraron y ahora fue el doctor quien hablo.

- por ahora todo esta bien pero esto fue una advertencia de lo que podria suceder, aun cuando no se que haya propiciado este accidente deben de recordar que un embarazo en un hombre es el doble de riesgoso que en una mujer, simplemente porque el cuerpo de un hombre no esta hecho para cargar con un hijo – ambos ponían atención.

- ahora que casi llegamos al 4to mes debe tener reposo y tranquilidad, tiene que evitar corajes, alteraciones, porque eso podría provocar por asi decirlo, un aborto – ambos se tensaron al escuchar eso.

Ambos a pesar de amarse, tenían el carácter horrible, como se habían dado cuenta ya, pero por el bien de su hijo deberán sobrellevarse.

- te daremos unos medicamentos por estos días siguientes y después deberas seguir como hasta hace poco, y repito, nada de alteraciones o podría ser mortal para su bebe

Blaine asintió – no se preocupe, todo estará bien y gracias otra vez – fueron las palabras del moreno, ambos médicos salieron y blaine volteo a ver al castaño pero antes de que pudiera decir algo fue kurt quien hablo.

- no hables, necesito que se me pase el enojo… asi que por favor, solo silencio.

Después del hospital, fueron a su casa y asi en silencio estuvieron haciendo diferentes cosas.

Kurt se encontraba mirando la televicion mientras comia helado, fresas y una hamburguesa apesar de que el odiaba las hamburguesas, sin embargo parecia estar en el paraiso comiendolas.  
>Blaine habia salido quien sabe a donde, no le interesaba, seguia enojado con el... pero, se sentia mal por tratarlo asi, blaine lo amaba, y lo decia en verdad, decidio disculparse cuando regresara, igual extrañaba recostarse en el pecho de blaine mientras el le acariciaba la pancita y comian fresas con chocolate acurruados en el sofa.<p>

Tocaron la puerta, kurt se levanto con un poco de dificultad, ya le estaba empezando a crecer mas la panza.

- ¿otra vez te olvidaste de las llaves blainie? - dijo y en cuanto abrio la puerta vio que no se trataba de su novio si no de una chica rubia, de su estatura con una blusa muy bonita, le sonrio amigable

- amm hola - hablo ella timida, pero aun sonriendo

- hola... ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- le pregunto amable el ojiazul

- si, disculpa ¿aqui vive Blaine Anderson?- kurt subio una ceja extrañado, para que lo buscaría?

- si, pero por el momento no esta salio...y ¿quien lo busca?

- oh si lo siento, soy quinn una vieja amiga de el, y quise pasar a visitarlo- la sonrisa de kurt se esfumo, miro a la joven de arriba abajo con despecho, asj que ella era la tipa que queria robarle a su novio. Le sonrió hipócritamente.

- oh ya veo, soy kurt, el NOVIO de blaine - enfatizo la palabra "novio" como queriendo dejar en claro que blaine ahora era suyo.

- un gusto conocerte Blaine me a hablado de ti- su tono era amable como siempre- ¿puedo pasar a esperarlo?

- claro, pasa- se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la rubia cuando esta estuvo de espaldas kurt le lanzo una mirada furiosa- siéntate, estas en tu casa

- gracias- ella tomo asiento, y observo la panza de kurt, estaba hinchada, al parecer blaine no mentía ese chico iba a tener un bebe- ¿cuantos meses tienes?

Kurt la miro extrañado si entender a que se refería.

- tu bebe- la joven señalo el vientre de kurt

- ooh! Pues...voy por el 4 mes algo asi- se sento en el sofa pero a una distancia considerable de ella

- wow, y...¿ya sabes que sexo es?

- no aun no, pero mi doctora nos dijo que dentro de unas semanas mas, blaine y yo estamos muy emocionados- la rubia sonrió algo contristada y bajo la mirada

- me imagino lo emocionado que esta blaine...siempre quiso tener hijos, me alegra que pueda ver cumplido ese deseo- le sonrió tiernamente a kurt y el le devolvió la sonrisa.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente.

- asi que... fuiste amiga de blaine- kurt rompió la atmosfera incomoda

-si, desde los 12 años, blaine sam y yo eramos el trio inseparable, siempre juntos, sin embargo, nos separaron y nada volvió a ser igual- recordó nostálgica, kurt se entristeció un poco, luego recordo que esa chica le queria quitar a su novio

- y tu...¿estuviste casado con blaine?- pregunto ahora ella

- si- fue su firme respuesta- al principio nos llevábamos mal porque fue un matrimonio arreglado, pero nos dimos cuenta que estábamos enamorados y todo cambio, ahora somos la pareja perfecta, el me ama como a nadie nunca y yo a el, jamás nos separaremos- cada palabra soltaba veneno, quería que a la rubia le quedara claro que ahora estaba con el y ella ya no estaba mas, algo muy cruel de su parte.

- oh...que lindo, muchas felicidades, eres un afortunado de tener a alguien como blaine- intento que su voz no se cortara a causa del llanto contenido.

- lo se, blaine es el hombre, perfecto, y estoy feliz de tenerlo solo para mi- le dio una sonrisa enorme llena de maldad.

- pues...jamas lo dejes ir... no sabes como te puedes arrepentir después

Blaine caminaba de regreso a su casa, queria hacer las pases con kurt, no soportaba estar enojado con el, en el camino habia comprado una caja de chocolates, sabia que era el mayor antojo de kurt y queria ponerlo feliz a el y al bebe, ahora debian tener mas cuidado, el bebe estaba en un estado sumamente delicado, lo minimo que queria era disgustar a kurt, mejor que estuviera feliz, igual queria abrazarlo y besarlo en esos momentos.  
>Llego sonriente a la casa, giro la cerradura de la puerta,<p>

- kurt mi amor ya llegue, te traje unos chocolates para que...

Al girar se encontró con una escena que nadie ni en sus peores pasadillas imaginaria. Su novio y su ex en una misma habitación y conociendo lo celoso que es kurt, le sorprendió que aun no haya desgreñado a quinn.

- amm...¿que pasa aqui?- pregunto aun consternado

- nada mi cielo...solo conocia a tu amiga, es muy linda persona - blaine miro la expresion triste de quinn

Tal vez no la agredio fisicamente...pero conocia a su novio y sus palabras dolian mas que mil cuchillos.

_Oh no._

**_Bueno, aqui esta el cap, espero les haya gustado :D_**

**_gracias por leer :3_**


	4. Chapter 4

**holaaaaaaa! por suerte hoy no tuve mi clase de la tarde asi que podre subir y contestar reviews, por cierto, me disculpo x no haber subido ayer, diana y yo no pudimos sincronizar agendas asi que no pudimos escribir el capitulo a tiempo :/ vivimos en distintos estados asi que uno se complica mas**

**Georgi G: no, quinn no armara guerra xD**

**Anallely Crisscolfer: descuida, tranquila... no se separaran :)**

**camiila klainer: jeje que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, por cierto tratamos de subir diariamente :D**

**CereceresDany: pues discusiones siempre tendran xD asi son ellos :p**

**Jeny: jajaja pero sus celos a veces son muy fuertes xD**

**Lety bl: kurt es demasiado directo en sus indirectas :p**

**Candy Criss: que raro que antes no se vieran :/ pero lo bueno es que ya se ven y ya podemos leer tus comentarios ^^ todos son importantes :D pues quinn quiere ser parte de la vida de blaine aunque sea como amiga, descuida ella no intentara nada para separarlos.**

**Cristopher20: jajaja las partes comicas son exclusivas de diana :D las dramaticas son mias xD las muuuy dramaticas *dice ella***

**Gabriela Cruz: quinn no es el problema en si, y mas adelante habra mas, en si el problema son ellos xD**

**Guest: exacto, de hecho todo lo que me pusiste de comentario saldra en el capitulo :D**

**Amop2018: los dos cometeran tonteras xD**

**Capitulo 4: "Inesperada Reconciliacion"**

Ambos estaban en el living mirando una pelicula, sentados a una distancia considerable del otro, no se hablaban desde que Quinn se había ido disculpándose con ambos, blaine solo miro mal a kurt al ver algo alterada a la rubia pero no le dijo nada, de a momentos miraban de reojo al otro, esperando que se disculpara, pero ninguno lo hacia.

Kurt acariciaba su vientre, el abdomen le habia crecido bastante, aun no era enorme pero si era algo, comenzaba a pesarle un poco, pero adoraba acariciarla con cariño.

Blaine miraba con ternura como kurt acariciaba su vientre con amor, el deseaba hacer eso, pero no podia, por el simple hecho de que seguia peleado con el castaño, lo cual odiaba, queria arreglarse con el asi que decidio dar el primer paso.

-kurt...¿podemos hablar?- el nombrado lo ignoro- amor porfavor no quiero estar enojado contigo, perdoname.

- no.

-¿porque no?- empezó a acercarse mas a el

-porque tu no me quieres...la defiendes a ella- hizo un puchero

- mi vida, yo no te quiero te amo, y no la defiendo solo...digo que no deberías ser asi de cruel con ella

- yo no fui cruel, fui sincero, que a ella le doliera no es cosa mía- volteo la cara, y esas palabras sorprendieron al morocho, sonaban muy egoístas

- kurt eso fue muy egoísta, a ti no te gustaría que te hablaran así- su tono tierno se fue y tomo uno serio

- a ti no te gustaría que intentaran robarte a tu novio

- ella no esta intentando robarme kurt.- el ojiazul era terco, demasiado, pero bueno, asi era el y había que sobrellevarlo

-entonces ¿porque regreso?- el ojimiel se quedo callado, ella regreso solo por el- ¿ves? regreso por ti

-aun si asi fuera, kurt...yo te amo a ti, no a ella, ¿porque no puedes entenderlo?- intento tomar su mano pero el ojiazul la quito de inmediato.

- no te creo.

- ¡demonios kurt! ¿Entonces como rayos quieres que te lo demuestre?, ¡deje de ser heterosexual por ti, deje mis sueños de ir a la universidad en nueva york por ti, he cumplido cada capricho tuyo y de buena manera por que te amo y amo verte feliz, e aceptado mi responsabilidad de padre, e luchado por ti, me e quedado a tu lado siempre, fui por ti al aeropuerto, me humille mucho por ti, ¿y aun crees que no te amo?!- subio su tono, sin llegar a los gritos, pero sono casi como uno, y el ojiazul empezó a llorar

-¡no me grites!- le dijo llorando, el ojimiel pego su palma contra su frente suspirando cansado

-¿sabes que? Ya, ya me humille mucho, quieres hacerme la ley del hielo, hazla se acabo- se incorporo regresando a su lugar al otro lado del sofá

-¿vez? Si me amaras no te rendirías tan fácil- le replico

- si me amaras, no me tratarías asi- volteo la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos

- si me amaras, ya no te verías con ella- se acerco un poco a el

- si me amaras, me tendrias confianza y aceptarias a mis amigos- imito la accion del castaño y se acerco mas

- si me amaras, no me mentirias y me dirias la verdad de los lugares a donde vas- estaba empezando a desesperarse, queria gritarle hasta de lo que se iba a morir pero por el bebe no podia

- ¡si me amaras, no tendrias porque saberlo, porque confiarias en mi!

-¡estoy cansado de esto, si tu crees que soy demasiado egoísta, caprichoso, celoso y todo eso, ¿porque no te vas? No tienes que estar aquí, puedo ser un perfecto padre soltero, pero lamento decirte que asi es mi personalidad y no la puedo cambiar y si me amaras me aceptarías asi, porque no soy perfecto, y si aveces desconfió de ti y soy muy cruel y celoso pero es que no soporto la idea de perderte ya no quiero perderte, moriría si lo hago, porque tu eres la única razón por la que vivo, y no quiero que una maldita zorra llegue y te quiera arrancar de mi lado porque la voy a mata...- no pudo terminar de hablar porque pronto los labios de blaine atacaron los suyos, era un beso lleno de pasión y amor sobre todo amor.

El ojiazul puso los brazos alrededor del cuello del ojimiel, y este puso sus manos en las caderas del mas alto.

El beso se torno cada vez mas apasionado, la lengua del moreno pidio permiso para entrar en la boca de su novio, este le permitio la entrada y empezo a saborear y recorrer cada parte de la boca de el ojiazul.

Sin dejar de besarse se dirigieron a la habitacion chocando con todo, el pelinegro recosto con mucho cuidado al castaño sobre la cama, y se subio sobre el con cuidado de no poner su peso sobre el, sintio el bulto entre su abdomen y el de kurt y solto una risita entre el beso.

-creo que hay algo entre nosotros- susurro en su oreja causando una risa en el ojiazul.

Hizo un camino de leves besos desde su oreja, siguiendo por su cuello donde dejo un bonito chupeton, que hizo gemir a su novio.

Metio una mano dentro de la camisa del ojiazul, causando que este se estremeciera por el contacto frio de su mano, le levanto la camisa quitandola y arrojandola a quien sabe donde, chupo y succiono uno de sus pezones.

-me pregunto...si puedes tener un bebe, ¿sera que tambien puedes tener leche aqui?- el castaño le dio un zape, mientras el otro se reia

-no imbecil- ambos rieron y blaine continuo con su trabajo, dejo otro camino de besos encontrandoce co. El bultito el cual beso con amor, mientras bajaba los pantalones de kurt, lo cual no fue dificil pues tenian resorte porque si no, no le quedarian.

Bajo su boxer junto con ellos, tomo el mienbro de su novio entre sus manos y empezo a masturbarlo con cuidado, el ojiazu, daba supiros de placer, pero despues dio un pequeño grito cuando sintio que el ojimiel, habia metido su miembro en su boca, este daba lenguetazos y recorrioa con su lengua toda la longitud

-blaine..me..aah..- el moreno paro y volvio a arriba para besar con ternura a su novio, se quito la playera, los pantalones y el boxer se una patada y lo miro a los ojos.

- te amo kurt, nunca lo dudes- dejo un pico sobre sus labios y volvio a atacar su cuello.

La cosa habia subido de tono tan rapido, que kurt no habia estado consciente del peligro que podia venir con eso, al ser un embarazo de alto riesgo asi que antes de el morocho siguiera lo paro.

- blaine...blaine, espera, el bebe, ¿no es esto peligroso?-el moreno paro lo que hacia y volvio a mirarlo.

- tranquilo amor, no pasa nada, no te lastimare ni a ti ni al bebe, no te preocupes- besus su labios otra vez

- ¿estas consciente de que el bebe sabra lo que estamos haciendo?- sus mejillas tomaron un color carmin

- jaja pero no lo recordara.

Continuaron con lo suyo el ojimiel le pidio al ojiazul que se diera la vuelta, le hubiera gustado mirarlo a los ojos mientras hacian el amor, pero era una posicion peligrosa para el bebe, cuando el castaño se puso en cuatro, blaine lamio 2 de sus dedos y comenzo a meter uno por la entrada del ojiazul, este se removio un poco incomodo, eso y que el vientre le pesaba un poco hacia que se sintiera realmente incomodo.

-blaine...ya estoy preparado, porfavor hazlo- le suplico

-¿que quieres que te haga amor?- le susurro al oido

- quiero...quiero que me hagas el amor, que me demuestres lo mucho que me amas- el morocho sonrio y beso su mejilla.

Se alineo en la entrada del castaño, y se introdujo en el con mucho cuidado, tenia que ser muy cuidadoso no solo por kurt, por el bebe, no podia ser brusco.

Sus embestidas fueron lentas, cuidadosas, intentando no ser tan profundas, pero aun asi, le estaba provocando placer al ojiazul y eso era lo importante, tom el mienbro de su novio y lo masturbo mientras le embestia, besaba su espalda con amor.

La habitacion se lleno de gemidos, blaine acelero un poco sus movimientos sin dejar de ser cuidadoso, el castaño que derrepente habia olvidado su incomoda posicion se dejo

llevar por el placer que le provocaba su novio, demostrandole lo mucho que lo amaba, pues buscaba que el disfrutara y al mismo tiempo era cuidadoso, le decia palabras cariñosas al oido.

Ambos sintieron que estaban apunto de llegar, esa sensacion de placer extremo se hizo presente, las paredes kurt se contrajeron, causando un gemido en blaine.

Al mismo tiempo llegaron al orgasmo.

-Te amo Kurt- grito al llegar al orgasmo

- Te amo Blaine- grito al mismo tiempo

Cayeron sobre la cama, uno frente al otro, estaban sudados y llenos de sus esencias pero no importaba, el ojimiel acaricio la mejilla de kurt con ternura, y beso sus labios.

- ¿aun quieres otra muestra de que te amo? – pregunto blaine con su mejor mirada de cachorro.

- solo tengo miedo blaine… como ya te dije, no soy perfecto, soy inseguro y ella… ella es muy hermosa y aun cuando me cueste admitirlo, me di cuenta que en otras circunstancias ella y yo pudimos ser buenos amigos…

Blaine lo miro con ternura – ella regreso porque me ama, es cierto… pero ella entiende que ahora estoy contigo, es mas, ella queria conocerte, kurt se que es difícil pero creeme, ella no es una "roba novios" y yo, te amo a ti asi que deja de preocuparte por eso – le dijo el de manera firme.

Kurt lo miro unos instantes en silencio, amaba al moreno y queria creerle pero la inseguridad seguía ahí, aunque tenia razón, debía confiar en el, de hecho nunca lo había decepcionado, incluso cuando se acosto con Esther cuando se casaron no podía considerarlo traición ya que el se veía con Chandler, si… blaine no lo había decepcionado nunca, debía creer en el.

- esta bien, intentare bajarle a mis celos e inseguridad, te amo blaine – le dijo dándole un beso casto lleno de amor y ternura.

- yo también te amo, los amo – dijo acariciando la pancita del castaño, kurt solo sonrio, se dio cuenta que tal vez estaba armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Blaine le dio un beso en la frente y kurt se acomodaba mejor en el pecho de su novio, acomodando su cabeza en el espacio del cuello del moreno.

- pronto sabremos el sexo del bebe – comento emocionado el ojiazul, blaine sonrio.

- ¿Qué te gustaría que sea? – preguntó blaine.

- niña, aunque cualquiera de los dos será perfecto pero pues… me encantaría que fuera niña ¿y a ti?

Blaine se quedo pensativo – niño, aunque como tu dices, sea niño o niña lo amare igual – kurt estaba realmente emocionado con su realidad, iban a ser padres, había encontrado al fin al amor de su vida de una manera completamente inesperada.

No queria arruinarlo asi que se prometió confiar en su novio y estar de mejor humor, no queria ser al final el mismo quien alejara a blaine.

- blaine… ¿mañana podemos empezar a hacer el cuarto de nuestro bebe?

El moreno sonrio ampliamente.

- por supuesto

_**Espero les haya gustado :D dejen sus geniales comentarios. Gracias Por Leer :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**hola soy Diana, hoy me toco subir a mi quien sabe porque( cosas de greyci xD) oh y me alegro que les haya gustado el cap de ayer me costo mucho escribir el smut no soy buena en eso xD**

**lety bl. R= que bueno que te gusto, gracias**

**Cristopher20. R= oww sii me lo imagine re tierno saludos**

**Georgi G. R=jajaja aveces se pasa xD una nena shii **

**jeny. R= si re dulce :'3 ese par se reconcilian bien bonito**

**CereceresDany. R= siiii, jiji entonces te gustara este cap jaj**

** Adriana11. R= super tierno, si piensas eso te gustara la sorpresa de este cap**

**anallely crisscolfer. R= son entretenidos aunque aveces muy inmaduros xD si blaine es un amor siempre, saludos**

**Gabriela Cruz. R= que bueno que te gusto, lo sean, graxias por leer**

**No los aburro mas les dejo con el cap, sera tierno, seguro les gustara.**

** Capitulo 5: "una maravillosa sorpresa"**

Dos dias despues se encontraban fuera del consultorio de la ginecologa, estaban emocionados e impacientes, hoy sabrian el sexo de su bebe.

-¿estas ancioso?-le pregunto su novio notando el movimiento de sus pies que golpeaban contra el suelo

- mucho...¿se nota?

Cuando fue su turno entraron, la doctora los saludo como siempre, le hizo las preguntas rutinarias a kurt y le pidio que se recostara en la camilla, blaine se coloco a un lado de el.

La doctora levanto la playera de kurt y puso sobre su pancita aquel gel, que estaba bastante frio, despues paso el aparatito sobre su abdomen y esperaron la imagen en la pantalla.

- miren alli esta su bebe- blaine tomo la mano de kurt y la apreto, ambos miraron el monitor con ternura y admiracion.

La doctora continuo pasando en aparatito buscando el mejor angulo para ver el genero del bebe, pero lo que se encontro fue algo que la dejo sorprendia, miro la pantalla con los ojos como platos y la boca semi abierta, lo cual alarmo a la pareja

-¿pasa algo malo doctora?- pregunto con cierto temor el ojimiel

- no, bueno, enrealidad es maravilloso- ambos la miraron dudosos ella les sonrio- felicidades, seran padres de mellizos.

Tanto kurt como blaine abrieron la boca con sorpresa, los ojos se les humedecieron y blaine solo pudo mirar a kurt y plantarle un beso con emocion.

- al parecer son un niño y una niña- kurt apreto mas el agarre en la mano de su novio causandole cierto dolor, pero lo ignoro.

-¿pero...como no se habian dado cuenta antes?- pregunto el ojiazul, en sus anteriores ultrasonidos nunca habian visto que habia otro pequeño dentro de el

- estaba escondida detras de su hermano, este con sus manitas alzadas impedia que fuera visible, por eso no se veia- kurt sonrio con ternura, su bebe cuidaba a su hermanita desde que estaban en su vientre, miro a su novio quien ya empezaba a ser un mar de lagrimas.

-blaine...- acaricio su mejilla el nombrado lo abrazo efusivamente.

- gracias - susurro en su oido

-¿porque?

- por amarme y darme este par de angelitos, muchas gracias por darme la bendicion de ser padre- kurf se aferro mas a el y beso su mejilla con ternura.

- no, gracias a ti.

La doctora aun enternecida por la escena quito el gel sobrante del vientre del ojiazul y volvio a acomodar su playera, volvieron a sentarse frente al escritorio.

- muy bien, pues, chicos deben saber que al ser dos bebes, el embarazo sube su nivel de peligro, y esta vez necesitaras mas cuidados que antes, estar en reposo, no hacer cosas que requieran mucho esfuerzo, evitar los corajes y disgustos, tomar el acido folico y ademas seguir una dieta que te voy a dar para que ese par de pequeños reciban la alimentacion necesaria- ambos asintieron, ahora tendrian que tener aun mas cuidados, y blaine se prometio a si mismo de ahora en adelante comportarse como buen padre y cuidar del embarazo de kurt

Se les entrego la receta con la dieta y aspectos a seguir, la pareja salio de lo mas contenta del consultorio, no les importaba que la gente los mirara de forma extraña, sobre todo a kurt, no importaba, dentro de 5 meses mas iban a podef experimentar esa bella bendicion de la paternidad y ahora no solo de uno si no de dos, irradiaban felicidad, porfin iban a tener lo que siempre desearon.

una familia.

Esa tarde fueron a comprar la pintura de la habitacion de los bebes.

- seran niño y niña... esto sera complicado - comentaba pensativo el ojiazul.

- no tiene porque serlo, el azul y el rosa se llevan bien son 4 paredes, dos de rosa y dos de azul... que te parece?

Kurt sonrio - si! Seria genial pero blaine... son dos y no tenemos el apoyo economico de nuestros padres sera dificil...

Blaine nego y le dio un beso.

- no te preocupes amor, ahora que cumpli 18 la parte q me correspondia de la fortuna a pasado a mis manos

- tu padre acepto?

- fue una clausula del abuela antes de fallecer, no podia hacer nada - sonrio recordarla.

Kurt lo abrazo - me siento como un mantenido... despues del nacimiento me pondre a trabajar - el moreno nego.

- cuando ellos nazcan nos necesitaran y creeme, tendremos trabajo de sobra - le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Una vez que terminaron las compras se dirigieron a la casa y blaine se acomodo en la habitacion para empezar a decorar y pintar.

- no es justo que no pueda ayudarte - se quejo el castaño.

- tienes que tener mucho reposo te lo recuerdo, ahora son dos vidas las que llevas dentro de ti amor y me encargare de cuidarlos a los tres asi que solo hazme compañia hummel - le dijo burlon al final.

Kurt le saco la lengua pero puso musica y se sento para observar a su novio trabajar.

Casi dos horas despues blaine estaba sudado y habia terminado dos paredes kurt le hbia traido refresco y unos sandwish.

- deja ahi cariño y come conmigo -

El ojimiel asintio y se sento a comer.

- uff... esto si que es pesado pero estoy emocionado en unos meses nuestros pequeños estaran aqui - kurt vio como le brillaban los ojos.

- eres adorable anderson - dijo dandole un beso largo y apasionado, blaine sonreia en medio del beso.

Siguio pintando hasta que termino, agotado se metio a tomar una ducha al salir se tiro a la cama boca abajo hadta que sintio unas menos en su espalda.

- alguien necesita un masaje - dijo con ternura kurt.

Blaine sonrio - de las manos del chico mas hermoso del mundo por favor - dijo con amor el pelinegro.

- con mucho gusto - las manos de kurt relajaron al moreno y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido, el castano sonrio ante la imagen y le dio un beso en la nuca y se recosto a su lado.

Habia sido un dia maravilloso... esperaba tdos los dias siguieran asi.


	6. Chapter 6

**hola! ahora si soy greyci, emm... no podre contestar reviews porque hoy la cosa esta muy alterada *se murio mi tia/abuela* y andamos a las prisas ya saben u.u pero bueh, lo bueno es que ya descansa en paz, pero aqui esta el capitulo :D**

**Les agradezco todos sus comentarios y apoyo ^^**

**Capitulo 6 "Palabras que dañan"**

_Amor se llama el juego en el que un par de ciegos juegan a hacerse daño..._

Paso un mes y las cosas iban de maravilla, blaine disfrutaba de cuidar del embarazo de kurt y este estaba feliz de las atenciones de su novio.

Los antojos de kurt habian aumentado bastante y blaine se encargaba de traerle todo lo que quisiera aunque fueran las 3 de la madrugada.

En la tarde de un jueves, Blaine decidio ir al centro comercial aun faltaban comprar ciertas cosas para los bebes,y como tenia el dia libre decidio que seria buena idea.

-kurt mi vida, saldre un momento voy al centro comercial ¿ok?- le aviso a su novio que yacia en su cama entremedio dormido esa noche le habia costado dormir no podia nk acomodarse con tremendo bulto en su abdomen, y al aviso del moreno solo asintio, entonces blaine salio de su casa y se dirigio a la plaza.

Una vez alli, penso en todo lo que necesitaria, para empezar, la cuna de la bebe, porque ya tenian una para el bebe, pensaba comprar una rosa o quizas morada. Entre sus pensamientos choco con alguien.

- lo siento, soy idiota no me fije- se disculpo apenado con la persona aun sin verla

-descuida blaine, ya se que siempre eres distraido- esa voz...levanto la mirada y la vio...quinn

- hola quinn-le sonrio amigable saludandola

- hola blaine, ¿que te trae por aqui?- comenzo una conversacion la rubia

- pues, queria comprar algunas cosas que nos faltan para los bebes- explico y la rubia lo miro extraña

-¿bebes?- dijo dudosa

- oh si, hace una semana fuimos con la ginecóloga, resulta que son mellizos- su tono era emocionado

la joven sonrio con ternura y nostalgia.

-felicidades blaine, tal parece que tendrás lo que siempre soñaste, el podra dártelo...me alegro por ti- bajo la mirada y blaine noto su expresión triste, entonces recordó a que se debia, el corazón se le estrujo.

- gracias...y sobre eso...¿ya es definitivo?- susurro, ese tema era muy dificil para ambos sobre todo para la joven, ella asintio.

- si, ya hace tiempo fui con la ginecóloga, me realizaron mas estudios, pruebas y pues es oficial...soy estéril.- su voz se corto blaine la abrazo, ella escondió su rostro entre el cuello del ojimiel, y el recordó la primera vez que se lo habia dicho cuando tenían 14.

La rubia había ido al doctor para que le hicieran su revicion mensual y lo que le dijeron destrozo la vida de ambos, la joven tenia un problema en el vientre lo cual le iba a impedir embarazarse, el morocho recordó lo mucho que ella lloro, y no por ella, si no por el, porque sabia lo mucho que el chico deseaba ser padre, el la consoló toda la noche diciéndole que no importaba que adoptarían que no se preocupara, y ella habia vivido con ese tormento siempre.

Sabia que a ella le dolia que hasta kurt siendo hombre, podia darle a blaine algo que ella nunca podria darle.

Blaine le habia contado eso al castaño, cuando decidio contarle toda la verdad de su historia con ella.

*FlashBack*

- oh dios eso es horrible- exclamo el ojiazul

- si, ella nunca volvio a ser la misma, sabia lo mucho que yo deseaba ser padre, siempre hablabamos sobre tener una familia de muchos hijos y enterarse de que no podria la marco por completo- relataba aun con el dolor de los recuerdos.

- pobre chica... a pesar de todo me siento mal por ella- el ojiazul hizo una mueca triste, su novio se inclino a besarle

- gracias por regresarme esa esperanza de ser padre - le dijo abrazándolo.

*FinFlashBack*

Por otra parte, kurt caminaba con rachel por el centro comercial, la habia llamado porque quería que lo acompañara a comprar ropa para los bebes, tal vez aun era muy pronto, pero mejor ahora que nunca, rachel encantada accedió a acompañarlo.

-¿que no tenias que estar en reposo?- pregunto rachel

- si, pero una vez no me hara daño, ademas, estoy aburrido de estar todo el dia encerrado en casa, me frustra- siguieron caminando, pararon a comprar un helado ya que a kurt le dio antojo de algo dulce, se sentaron mientras comian

-¿te dijo blaine adonde fue?-chupo su helado la pelinegra

-no, solo dijo que iba a salir, pero confió en el, no me preocupa- mordio el cono de galleta de su helado

- me alegra que pienses asi, ya estaba cansada de escuchar tus quejas por telefono- bromeo ella, kurt solo le saco la lengua- es broma sabes que siempre estaré para ti, y para mis sobrinos- rachel toco la pancita de kurt, ya se le habia hecho habito le gustaba, pero esta vez algo la sorprendió.

-kurt...- el castaño se asusto al sentir un golpe dentro de el

-¿que?- dijo alarmado

- ¡acaba de dar una patada!- exclamo emocionada casi gritando.

- ¡oh dios!- empezaron a emocionarse los dos y kurt estaba ansioso por decirle a blaine.

Terminaron el helado y siguieron caminando, estaban apunto de llegar a la tienda de artículos para bebes, cuando kurt vio algo que hizo que los ojos se le humedecieran, la cara se le tornara molesta y el corazón se le estrujara.

Blaine abrazaba con efusividad a la rubia y besaba su frente con cariño, ¿y asi queria blaine su confianza?, le habia mentido para encontrarse con quinn, estaba furioso pero no quiso armarle una escena alli a blaine, por el simple hecho de que afectaria a sus hijos y es lo que menos queria, dio media vuelta, con enfado a paso rapido y rachel intento alcanzarlo, pero este se perdio en una multitud de gente.

Kurt caminaba furioso hacia el estacionamiento pensando que hacer, fue entonces cuando lo vio, chandler bajaba de su coche, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo.

Grave error. Los impulsos nunca son buenos.

- chandler! - grito y el otro volteo incrédulo a lo que veia, kurt le hablaba y le sonreia.

- hola kurt... - el castaño se detuvo a enviar un mensaje y despues se acerco para entablar una conversacion.

"Kurt esta conmigo, perdiste otra vez anderson" - chandler

Cuando blaine leyo el mensaje del que era el numero de kurt se aterrorizo, se disculpo con quinn y salio corriendo al estacionamiento, temiendo que algo le hubiera pasado a su novio.

Pero en cuanto llego al estacionamiento se congelo con la imagen nada agradable que se presentaba frente a el. Kurt hablaba animadamente y muy cerca con el cuatro ojos, le hirvio la sangre en ese momento pero se controlo, no queria sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

Camino hacia ellos - kurt, que haces aqui? - pregunto lo mas calmado que pudo.

- platicando con un viejo amigo, no ves? - pregunto con su mejor cara de diva.

- viejo amigo? Te tengo que recordar todo lo que tu "viejo amigo" nos causo?

Kurt rodo los ojos - ya lo pasado es pasado blaine, no seas rencoroso - el moreno se agradecía el auto control o mas bien agradecía el que sus hijos estuvieran en el vientre del castaño porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo querka darle un buen golpe.

- por cierto quinn debe estar esperandote - comento el castaño.

Blaine entonces comprendió el humor de su novio a pesar de aun no comprender que hacia chandler en todo esto.

- no empieces kurt, en serio tengo que volver a repetirte que ya no hay nada entre nosotros? - dijo cansado de la misma discusion.

- pues yo los vi muy contentos abrazados como para no tener nada - comento con amargura.

Blaine bufo - tu no entiendes nada y no tengo porque darte explicaciones, no cuando te pones de insoportable - contesto realmente molesto con toda esta situacion.

kurt y blaine se fulminaban con las miradas, el castaño no pudo evitar su ataque de celos pero en lugar de gritarle habia querido pagarle con "segun el" la misma moneda blaine observaba a chandler detras de kurt con una sonrisa burlona pero decidio ignorarlo.

- kurt no se que diablos haces aqui y con este inombrable pero ahora mismo nos vamos a la casa - dijo tratando de controlar su enojo recordando el estado de su novio.

- no quiero, mejor vete con quinn seguro te esta esperando, ella te puede dar hijos... oh, espera es cierto, no puede!

blaine lo miro decepcionado, no podia creer la crueldad de las palabras de castaño.

- fingire que no dijiste eso, vamonos kurt - volvio a insistir.

- ¿no escuchaste? no me voy, me quedo con chandler

- ¿te estas siquiera escuchando? estas hablando del tipo que nos separo de la manera mas vil, que nos hizo sufrir que no es mas que un egoísta! - grito furioso el pelinegro.

- al menos el no me engaña con una ex novia, al menos el hizo todo eso por amor a mi - el mismo ojiazul no se creia lo que decia pero estaba tan furioso despues de ver el abrazo de quinn con blaine.

El moreno solo nego con la cabeza, cansado de tanto problema.

- ¿sabes? a veces de verdad me arrepiento de amarte tanto... quédate con chandler, regresa a la casa has lo que quieras, cuando se te pase el berrinche hablaremos solo cuídate, no se te olvide que llevas a tu cuidado a nuestros hijos - fue lo único que dijo antes de darse la vuelta para irse.

Kurt realmente se sintió morir con aquellas palabras pero sentió que blaine solo estaba usando todo de excusa para regresar con quinn, sin duda kurt no podía ver claramente su realidad y lleno de ira soltó las palabras mas venenosas que se le pudieron ocurrir...

- tal vez ni siquiera son tuyos

Blaine se detuvo.

_**Bien... bueno, se que probablemente querran matarnos pero bueh... xD no saben donde vivimos :p**_

_**gracias por leer :3**_


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLIIIS! AQUI DE NUEVO :3 JAJAJAJA YA DESPUES DE QUE SEGURAMENTE SE HAN IMAGINADO MATANDONOS... ESPERO SUS ANSIAS DE MATAR HAYAN REDUCIDO AQUI LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPI :3**

**Gabriela Cruz: ninguna relacion es perfecta *admitelo, es interesante cuando tienen diferencias* xD**

**CereceresDany: si, kurt fue cruel pero bueno, el habla sin pensar... esperemos eso vaya cambiando con el paso de la historia, gracias por tus palabras :) ya mi tia abue descansa en paz**

**Anallely Crisscolfer: jajaja para mi kurt es cabezon y necio, pobechito de blaine u.u**

**Adriana11: descuida, blaine sabe la verdad el sabe que son sus hijos**

**Candy Criss: como eres con blaine, el solo fue buen apoyo en el momento :/ y tu idea nos dio miedo xD**

**NickyColferC: oh dios, espero nunca sepas nuestras direcciones xD jajaja**

**Jeny: si, no hay nada peor que los celos.**

** .33: creeme todos lo odiamos cuando se pone asi xD**

**Guest: jajaja no! no quiero matarte noooo! pero bueh xD son cosas que pasan en la vida :p okno**

**lety bl: descuida, blaine no dudara que son sus hijos**

**Georgi G: oh dios no, no mates a nadie! nooo! jajajaja tranqui, todo estara bien xD**

**Cristopher20: no :/ son de chandler... nah mentira, si son de el mensis xD**

**Olga Moreno: jejeje es que emmm... nos encanta el drama xD **

**Betsy C: el momento en que blaine se cansa ha llegado :o**

**Capitulo 7: "El final...?"**

Blaine dio media vuelta para mandarle una mirada de suma tristeza a kurt, este definitivamente no se esperaba eso, esperaba gritos, reclamos, todo menos eso que veía, blaine negó con la cabeza y la mirada baja. Simplemente no se podía creer lo que kurt se había atrevido a decir, le dolio en el alma hasta donde podía caer kurt con tal de lastimarlo.

- nos vemos en la casa kurt – fue lo único que dijo antes de irse definitivamente, dejando a un muy desconcertado castaño.

El ojiazul lo observo irse y una parte de el le gritaba que fuera tras el, que le pidiera perdón, que se olvidara de sus celos e inseguridades pero como siempre, no la escucho, se quedo ahí, parado junto a Chandler aunque eso ahora era irrelevante.

- veo que no te va muy bien con Anderson

- es algo que no te importa – respondió kurt antes de alejarse de el, tomo su celular y le marco a rachel, esta le contesto enojada por haberse desaparecido pero el castaño solo la ignoro y quedaron de verse en el auto de la castaña.

En cuanto llego, kurt le conto lo que había sucedido y rachel lo miraba atónita.

- ¿estas tonto o que te sucede?! ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurrió decirle semejante cosa?! – le reclamo la ojimarron.

Kurt la miro mal – ¿Por qué me gritas? El solo busca pretextos para irse con ella – se justifico el castaño. Rachel solo rodo los ojos.

- si el quisiera irse con ella hace mucho que lo hubiera hecho!

- no, porque ella no puede darle hijos! – le grito el castaño.

Rachel bufo y comenzó a manejar – solo te digo que por tus berrinches probablemente blaine un dia de estos te va a dejar y mas vale que no te sientas ofendido si después de lo que le dijiste te pide pruebas de ADN para comprobar que son sus hijos – le dijo seriamente.

Kurt entonces se puso a analizar todo y definitivamente había sido un estúpido al decir aquellas palabras – claro que no me creyo – se defendió.

- ¿seguro? Porque sinceramente kurt, no se como blaine te aguanta este tipo de rabietas! Lo que le dijiste fue realmente cruel y meter a Chandler en todo esto lo fue aun mas! A veces… deberías pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas – llegaron a la casa, kurt bajo sin escuchar nada mas de lo que rachel podría decirle.

Vio el coche de blaine estacionado y tomo aire, tomo sus llaves y entro.

- espero te la hayas pasado muy bien con Chandler – comento blaine sin ningún sentimiento en su voz en cuanto lo vio llegar.

- no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme cuando tu estabas de lo mas cariñoso con quinn – respondió cortante el castaño.

Blaine lo miro fijamente – estaba "cariñoso" con ella, porque le conte que en lugar de un bebe tendríamos dos, lo cual le recordó su triste realidad de que nunca podrá ser madre y se puso mal, ¿Qué se supone que debi haber hecho? Dejarla ahí llorando y decirle "perdón por hacer que no me importa porque mi novio es un celoso que en lugar de preguntar que pasa decide irse con el que casi arruina nuestras vidas" si, definitivamente tu estas en lo correcto y yo no kurt – le dijo molesto sin embargo completamente tranquilo.

- ¿y que se supone que debía sentir si me mentiste?! No me dijiste que te verias con ella!

- no me vi con ella, me la encontré! Maldita sea kurt! ¿Por qué no te grabas en la cabeza que te amo! Quinn si, es muy importante en mi vida, tal vez siempre lo sea pero no tan importante como tu… la ame, pero eso ya es el pasado, te amo a ti kurt ¿Por qué no puedes creerme? – la voz de blaine sonaba sumamente triste.

Kurt lo miraba sin saber que decir tras esas palabras ¿Por qué no podía sentirse seguro del amor de blaine? ¿Por qué no podía estar en paz? ¿era el embarazo? ¿era temor a perderlo? Ni el mismo lo entendía.

- soporto todo kurt, pero lo que te atreviste a decir hoy fue… fue realmente cruel, y otro en mi lugar tal vez te hubiese creido y en este momento te estaría exigiendo una prueba de que los bebes son mios – le dijo con el mismo tono triste.

- son tuyos – afirmo kurt.

Blaine suspiro cansado – lo se pero en el momento lo dijiste para lastimarme, y lo hiciste… ¿es esto lo que quieres para nosotros? ¿para nuestra familia? ¿nuestro futuro? Gritos, peleas porque yo no, yo no quiero esto

- que... que quieres decir blaine? - pregunto con temor kurt.

- que esto se acabo kurt... te amo, eres mi vida pero... no puedo estar con alguien que disfrute hacerme daño cada que se siente herido... lo siento pero, ya no puedo mas

Kurt sintio que su mundo se desmoronaba, ¿que habia hecho? El solo queria a blaine para el solo pero con su actitud lo unico que logro fue alejar a Blaine, se sentia una basura.

Intento abrazar al morocho pero este no se dejo.

- blaine no, por favor no me dejes, sin ti no soy nada- sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas, blaine evito mirarlo sabia que si lo hacia acabaría cayendo como siempre.

- no kurt, tu no me amas y si lo haces no me gusta tu manera de hacerlo, lo unico que haces es herirme con tus palabras

- perdóname, cuando me enojo nunca pienso lo que hago ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste en el aeropuerto? El amor es un campo de batalla blaine, y ahora lo entiendo

- lo se...pero en el que ambos deben ganar, pero ahora el unico ganador de esta pelea fuiste tu felicidades, yo ya he terminado aqui- blaine tomo una mochila y la lleno con algo de ropa iría a casa de sam a pasar la noche.

Kurt no paraba de sollozar, quería detenerlo.

- blaine no te vayas, prometo no volver a ser asi contigo, pero por favor no nos dejes- toco su vientre dándole a entender a blaine que no abandonara a sus hijos.

- a ellos jamás los abandonare, soy su padre y los amo, siempre contaran conmigo, tengo la obligación y derecho de verlos, y lo hare, te enviare dinero, conviviré con ellos, pero contigo ya no tengo obligación, terminamos kurt, otra vez- tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta, salió dando un portazo.

Kurt cayo sobre sus rodillas llorando, llamo a rachel y entre lagrimas le pidió que viniera ella preocupada acepto.

Mientras blaine llegaba a casa de sam, este al abrir la puerta no tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando sintio que su amigo le abrazaba efusivamente y lloraba en su hombro

- blaine...hombre ¿que pasa?- dijo mientras le devolvia el abrazo- ¿le paso algo a los bebes?

- no...volvi a...terminar...con...kurt- sus palabras tropezaron, sam suspiro cansado.

Entraron en la casa y sam tenia miedo de que blaine inundara su casa entera con sus lagrimas.

- tranquilo blaine, cuéntame que paso- se sentó al lado suyo entregándole una servilleta.

- el...se habia estado portado muy celoso cuando llego quinn, para no hacértela tan larga y hoy me vio abrazarla en el centro comercial y se enfureció, e intento hacerme lo mismo con chandler y me dijo que tal vez no eran mis hijos y yo se que solo dijo eso para lastimarme y estoy cansado de que me lastime con sus palabras.

Sam hizo una mueca

- pues ni a quien irle- blaine lo miro extrañado

- como?

- pues, a simple vista kurt tiene la culpa, pero para ser sinceros tu también la tienes, digo si yo fuera tu novio y te viera abrazando cariñosamente a tu ex me molestaría.

- pero si confías en mi no te molestarías o al menos intentarías saber que paso, lo de quinn fue algo completamente inocente, de pura amistad

- y si vieras que kurt abraza a chandler, le sigue llamando o no se...le deja que chandler le acaricie el vientre ¿no te enojarías? - blaine sintió ganas de vomitar al imaginarse a chandler tocando a su novio y sus hijo

- si- susurro

- ¿lo vez?, ambos tuvieron gran parte de la culpa, pero vamos han pasado cosas peores, y tienen que pensar en sus hijos, necesitan de ambos- blaine se quedo pensativo un rato, se recosto en el sofa

- lo pensare, pero dejame dormir aqui esta noche

- vale- entonces sam se fue y blaine se quedo dormido.

En casa de kurt la pelinegra intentaba calmar a su amigo que estaba teniendo un ataque de histeria

- ¡kurt calmate piensa en tus bebes!- gritaba

- ¿mis bebes? ¡ellos estan bien, soy yo el que no lo esta!

- ¡pues tu tienes la culpa por tener esa actitud!

- oh discúlpame por no ser perfecto berry, mira que o eres la indicada para hablarme de actitudes- la ojimarron se sintió ofendida, y kurt entro en cuenta de lo que le habia dicho a su mejor amiga.

- lo unico que intento es ayudarte, pero al parecer tu hieres a todos- sin mas tomo su abrigo y salió de la casa

- NO RACHEL!. !¿porque siempre tengo que arruinar todo!? - grito enojado, entonces se calmo y se acostó sobre el sofá hasta que se quedo dormido

Al dia siguiente escucho que alguien movia cosas de los cajones, penso que alguien habia entrado a robar o lucky estaba de desastroso

- lucky ¿que haces?- hablo adormilado, pero cuando abrio los ojos lo vio

- blaine…

Se levanto corriendo y lo abrazo por la espalda

- ¡volviste!- dijo emocionado

- pero no me quedo, solo vine por mas ropa y mi guitarra, además a darte esto- le entrego un manojo de billetes

- yo no quiero tu dinero, te quiero a ti blaine- el morocho negó ignorándolo se dirigió a la cocina saco una botella de agua y haciendo caso omiso a los llamados del ojiazul se dirigió a la puerta. Pero antes de girar la perilla…

- por favor blaine podemos empezar de nuevo, por nuestros hijos, por nuestro amor, cambiare, confiare en ti… no será fácil, por mi forma de ser, porque soy asi pero lo que tenemos lo vale, lo que hemos formado y lo que vamos a formar… solo...vuelve conmigo por favor

Blaine soltó la manija.

_**Espero les haya gustado xD ¿que creen que haga blaine? :o **_

_**gracias por leer :3**_


	8. Chapter 8

**hola :) bien, aqui esta un nuevo capi :3 jeje espero les guste!**

**Adriana11: yo creo que si xD**

**Jeny: pues debe cambiar su actitud, porque podria perder al amor de su vida**

**anallely crisscolfer: toda historia tiene su drama xD y angustia y... bueno :p estamos algo locas, pero descuida**

**NickyColfer C: jajaja el klex todavia es mas adelante xD que bueno que ya no nos quieres matar **

**Cereceres Dany: jajaja siempre lo dejo en donde no debo :p**

**Guest: si, kurt puede ser demasiado terco y se merece un buen susto para que aprenda**

**lety bl: blaine siempre estara con kurt... incluso cuando este no se lo merezca xD**

**Gabriela Cruz: los amigos siempre deben decirse la verdad xD eso rachel!**

**Georgi G: jajaja tienes razon ya era para mandar al diablo a kurt xD pero no, blaine lo ama demasiado**

**Marina: HOLAAAA! ya extrañabamos tus comentarios xD ya te ibamos a aventar huevos :p**

**Cristopher20: lo mejor para los bebes es que tengan una familia unida :D**

**ItsMeAgaiin: te comprendo, yo tambien soy amante del drama y angustia pero si hago algo asi luego me quieren matar xD que bueno que te hayan gustado ambos fics**

**Candy Criss: tienes ideas muy crueles xD y como que amas mas a kurt ¿verdad? jajaja xD**

**Betsy C: tienes razon y creo, kurt aprendera la leccion.**

**Capitulo 8: "Una nueva oportunidad"**

El corazon de kurt estaba completamente acelerado, esperando la respuesta de blaine, este solo estaba ahí… parado en la puerta, con una pequeña maleta en el suelo, había soltado la manija, eso le había dado cierta esperanza.

Vio como el moreno soltaba aire y volteaba a verlo, ambos se miraron, azul cielo con color miel, en silencio, como si estuvieran esperando a que algo pasara, lagrimas aun caian de los ojos del castaño y blaine tenia ojos tristes, kurt supuso que se estaba debatiendo sobre que hacer.

Entonces kurt cayo nuevamente en el terror ¿y si ya lo había echado todo a perder? Al final no había sido ni quinn, ni Chandler quien los había separado sino el mismo y pensar en ello le dolia demasiado, lo hacia odiarse. Pero unos brazos a su alrededor lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos.

Kurt abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, blaine lo estaba abrazando, aun en silencio pero ahí estaban, el castaño también lo abrazaba, no sabia si ese abrazo significaba una oportunidad o una despedida y tenia mucho miedo de preguntar.

- eres un niño caprichoso, sumamente celoso, cruel, berrinchudo, enojón, algo bipolar, impulsivo, flojo – decía blaine y kurt no sabia como tomar todas esas palabras porque a pesar de que parecían reclamos el tono de voz de blaine era… dulce.

- pero asi te amo, dios kurt… te amo demasiado, no quiero perderte, no quiero dejar ir esto que tenemos, quiero mas que nada esto, nuestra familia pero por favor… ya no me lo hagas tan difícil – pedia blaine aun abrazandolo.

Kurt solo asentía con la cabeza – te lo juro blaine, todo lo que sea que tenga duda o temor te lo dire antes de armar un escándalo solo… me da mucho miedo perderte, me da miedo que el dia de mañana te des cuenta que no soy lo que necesitas – blaine se separo y lo miro a los ojos.

- tu siempre seras lo que necesito, eres el amor de mi vida, y eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar nunca… ni siquiera tu – le dijo con ternura.

Kurt sonrió – te amo blaine, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y… simplemente lo eres todo para mi – el moreno sonrió y junto sus labios.

Ambos sabían que podía ser difícil, pues la personalidad del castaño nadie podría cambiarla pero el podía aprender a controlarse y blaine trataría de ayudarlo en eso. Ahora mas que su amor tenían a otras dos hermosas razones por quienes salir adelante juntos.

Sus hijos.

6to mes

Kurt se encontraba recostado en su cama mientras veía the vampire diaries, blaine estaba haciendo la cena, el castaño a veces se sentía culpable por dejarle todo a su novio pero cuando intentaba a ayudar blaine se negaba "tienes que estar tranquilo" "debes guardar reposo" "piensa en nuestros hijos kurt no seas terco" y miles de frases mas.

Entonces sintió un pequeño golpecito en su panza, ya se había acostumbrado uno de los dos o los dos eran muy inquietos, no había dia que no sintiera esos golpecitos, aunque por alguna razón, triste razón, blaine nunca estaba cuando eso pasaba, y como no queria entristecer a su novio no le decía nada.

Además, seguramente blaine no se despegaria de el.

- listo, la cena esta lista – dijo el moreno entrando con una bandeja con dos platos y dos vasos, kurt sonrio.

Blaine se acomodo a su lado y acomodando la comida en la cama - ¿otra vez viendo esa serie? – pregunto el moreno.

- ¿Qué? Es interesante además, debes admitir que damon es demasiado sexy

El ojimiel observo el televisor – aun me siento extraño admitiendo esto pero tienes razón – dijo y kurt solamente rio, sobre todo al ver el sonrojo de su novio.

7mo mes

Kurt ya casi no salía de casa, se cansaba demasiado rápido, además odiaba que lo miraran extrañamente, en realidad no es como si le importara pero si le incomodaba.

- entonces ¿no vienes? – pregunto el moreno dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- no, discúlpame con sam

Blaine lo observo - ¿estas seguro?

- confió en ti blaine, esta bien…si ella va a estar pues, debo comprender que es amiga de ambos – a pesar de que aun sentía una especie de miedo por la presencia de quinn, tenia que aprender a vivir con la idea de que es amiga tanto de sam como de blaine.

El pelinegro lo miro con ternura – gracias, prometo regresar temprano, manten el celular en mano estare llamándote y si te llegas a sentír mal sabes que debes llamarme ¿ok?

Kurt asintió con una sonrisa, blaine salio y el castaño suspiro, decidió llamar a rachel quien siempre parecía no tenia nada que hacer, y justo como pensó, esta le dijo rápidamente que si.

9no mes

El tiempo paso muy rapido, estaban a tan solo unos dias del parto, el dia de la cesárea estaba programado para en dos semanas y kurt no podia evitar sentir miedo, le explicaron como seria y tambien los grandes riesgos que conllevaría, esperaban que todo saliera bien.

La doctora les habia sugerido que kurt debia caminar, asi que decidieron sacar a pasear a lucky un rato al parque.

Se sentaron en una banca mientras lucky corria de un lado a otro como un niño pequeño, y ellos hablaban animadamente de cosas triviales, pronto kurt sintio un golpe dentro de el.

-¡blaine dame tu mano!- este alarmado se la dio, kurt la puso sobre su pancita

-¿que pasa?- no sintió nada, kurt se decepciono.

- nada, estaba pateando y quería ver si podías sentirlo- blaine hizo una mueca triste y kurt un puchero

- ya lo hará, no desesperemos- le sonrió

- deberías hablarle- le animo kurt, blaine se arrodillo frente a el acariciando su vientre

- hola bebes...soy blaine...su padre, bueno, su segundo padre...estoy ansioso por conocerlos, los amo- kurt lo miro enternecido, y luego paso...sintió la patada, blaine abrió los ojos sorprendido y miro al ojiazul con emoción

- ¡me escucharon!

- jaja si, te escucharon- blaine beso el vientre de kurt para luego besar sus labios

Al dia siguiente blaine se habia ido a trabajar temprano, tenia un nuevo empleo, sabia que lo que ganaba en el bar no le alcanzaría para el presupuesto de los bebes,y la verdad no queria utilizar el dinero que su abuela le había heredado pero aun asi le gustaba su nuevo empleo.

Kurt se quedo solo en casa, aunque habia arreglado las cosas con blaine habia algo que todavia le lastimaba la conciencia.

Decidio llamar a sam por telefono

* llamada*

- hola? - hablo en rubio al otro lado de la linea

- hola sam

- kurt hola que tal?

- todo bien, oye sam, necesito que me digas donde vive quinn- pregunto serio, sam se asusto

- am...no vas a ir a matarla ¿verdad?- expreso con cierto miedo el ojiazul rio

-jaja no sam, solo quiero hablar con ella- sam mas tranquilo levproporciono la direccion devla rubia.

Kurt salio en direccion a la casa de la chica. Llego y toco el timbre vivia en un apartamento no muy lejos del de sam. La chica abrio la puerta y lo miro insegura

- aamm...hola kurt, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- hablaba nerviosa temia un poco del castaño

-quiero hablar contigo- aun con duda la rubia le dio el paso

En otra parte blaine tenia su hora de comida en su trabajo, comia tranquilamente cuando sintio que alguien estaba tras suyo y cubria sus ojos

- adivina quien soy...- reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar

- seb basta..- el mas alto solo rio y solto a su amigo que lo abrazo efusivamente.

- te extrañe enano- se burlo de su estatura, blaine le dio un zape

- y yo a ti altote.

De vuelta en casa de quinn, ella escuchaba atentamente el discurso de perdon del ojiazul

- perdoname, nunca debi tratarte asi, se que eres importante en la vida de hlaine y esta bien, quiero conocerte mejor, perdon por todo de veras...

- tranquilo kurt, no hay nada que perdonar, yo tambien era asi de celosa y descuida aprendere a superar a blaine, tranquilo, se que es feliz contigo.

Continuaron charlando y pronto kurt sintio un dolor dentro suyo, se alarmo, sabia lo que eso podía significar.

- quinn...

- ¿que pasa kurt?

-me duele! Dios… creo que quieren ncer - grito con miedo la rubia se altero.

- ¡vamos te llevare al hospital!- salieron de la casa y subieron al auto de quinn

- tengo que llamar a blaine...

- mandale un mensaje- le entrego su celular este escribio rapido un mensaje

En otro lado sebastian le contaba a blaine sobre su año en paris

- jaja pasaste un buen año...pero aun no entiendo como supiste donde trabajo

- tengo mis contactos- hablo con misterio

- fue sam...

- si- ambos rieron de pronto el celular de blaine sono, un mensaje.

Blaine lo vio, le extraño que fuera de quinn entonces leyo el mensaje, al leerlo se levanto de golpe.

-¿que pasa?- sebastian se asusto por el reflejo de su amigo al levantarse

- !kurt va a dar a luz!- seb abrio los ojos sorprendido y ambos sin pedir permiso en el trabajo salieron corriendo hacia el hospital.

Llamo de nuevo a quinn – dime ¿Cómo esta? – preguntaba en lo que ambos iban en el coche, sebastian manejaba.

- pues como crees! Tiene los dolores!

- pero se supone que era dentro de dos semanas – decía alterado blaine.

- pues los bebes dicen que ahora! – le grito quinn, kurt al escuchar eso le dio algo de risa.

Blaine estaba realmente nervioso y a la vez entusiasmado, kurt estaba en las mismas situaciones.

_Pronto conocerían a sus hijos._

**_HOLA! YA EN EL PROXIMO CAP EL NACIMIENTO DE LOS BEBES KLAINE :3 ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO _**

**_GRACIAS POR LEER :3_**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA! PUES AQUI DEJANDO EL CAPITULO DE HOY, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS :D ESPEREMOS LES GUSTE ^^**

**Betsy C. R= si :'3 sera re bonito, mi niño es un amor por eso le fue a pedir disculpas e igual mi Blaine son unos amores los dos.  
>Gabriela Cruz. R= lo será, y su amor también<strong>

**Georgi G. R= que bueno que te gusto, gracias por leer**

**Guest . R= en este cap se sabrán los nombres, quizás el del niño del hará llorar como a mi :'c**

**CereceresDany. R= jaja tiene que quedar en suspenso obvio, no seb es un amor no se metería en la relación de klaine es su amigo y el no es malo**

**lety bl. R= si ya había demasiado drama xD tenía que haber algo bonito, gracias por leer**

**Guest . R= reconciliación wii, lástima que sin klex ahno xD gracias por leer**

**NickyColferC. R= qué bueno que te gusto, también te amamos :'3 si naceran los babys y si se parasen a los padres serán perfectos *o* las pondrá nostálgicas el nombre de bebe**

**Candy Criss. R= kurt también es mi consentido, todo el tiempo en fics glee o vida real mi chris (soy diana de greyci es Blaine xD), lo re amo jaja gracias por leer**

**Adriana11. R= sisiis babys klaine**

**anallely crisscolfer. R= jaja tambien te amamos gracias por leer**

**jeny. R= kurt es un amor aunque tenga un carácter de poca…. Pero qué bueno que te gusto el cap, gracias por leer**

**Capitulo 9: "Familia"**

Blaine se encontraba en la sala de espera, ancioso del momento en que le permitieran pasar a ver a su novio y sus hijos, Rachael y Sam habian ido a comprar cafes, quinn y sebastian estaban sentadod al lado suyo, tambien esperando.

La puerta se abrio y blaine se levanto en acto reflejo.

- familiares de kurt hummel

- Yo, soy su novio- hablo el ojimiel

- el joven ya desperto, lo dormimos al momento de hacer la cesarea pero ya ha despertado, y los bebes estan en perfecto estado, los han llevado a las encubadoras por el momento- blaine suspiro aliviado, los 3 estaban bien

-¿puedo pasar a verlo?

- claro, pase- asintio rapidamente el medico.

Blaine entro a la habitacion, kurt estaba acostado del lado y este sonrio al verlo.

- Blaine...- su voz estaba algo debil

-hola amor- se acerco a el en la cama y tomo su mano- ¿como te sientes?

- cansado, adormilado, el doctor dijo que quizas mas tarde cuando se pase la anestecia me empiece a molestar la herida- respondio tranquilo blaine fruncio el ceño

- ¿herida?- el ojiazul se levanto un poco en camison del hospital y blaine entendio, le habian abierto desde el ombliglo hasta la parte baja del vientre, y tenia esa parte cocida y vendada para que no se infectara- oh ya

Blaine se acosto al lado de su novio en posicion de cucharita y tomo su mano.

- me siento extraño...

-¿porque?

- me habia acostumbrado a tenerlos dentro de mi, se sentia tan bonito y cuando pateaban me hacia sentir feliz- sonrio nostalgico y blaine se enternecio

- ¿donde estan? ¿ya los viste?

- no, se los llevaron a las encubadoras- el ojiazul se alarmo

-¡¿que?! ¿Estan bien?- pregunto asustado

- tranquilo amor estan bien, el doctor dijo que estaban perfectamente bien, mas tarde los veremos, pero tienes que descansar ahora- el castaño se calmo y regreso a su posicion, le gustaba sentir el calor que le proporcionaba blaine cuando le abrazaba por la espalda.

-¿estan todos afuera?

- si, rachel, sam, quinn, sebastian, mi madre, cooper...

- ¿mis padres estan?- blaine se quedo callado y bajo la mirada

- carole y finn dijeron que vendrian, pero tu padre y el mio... dijeron que no querian saber nada- se sintio mal otra vez

- lo supuse...ya no importa- blaine beso la cabeza de kurt con ternura

- olvidalos, lo que importa es que todo salio bien y somos padres ahora- ambos sonrieron, estaban muy felices oor eso.

Continuaron unos segundos mas asi abrazados pero kurt sintio sed

- blaine...- llamo suavemente al ojimiel

-dime

- tengo sed, ¿podrias traerme una botella de agua porfavor?

- claro- se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitacion, los chicos no estaban, seguro habian ido a comer algo y regresaban.

Consiguio la botella de agua pero cuando regresaba, miro atravez de una ventana, la habitacion donde ponian a todos los bebes cada cunero tenia el apellido del bebe, busco con la mirada el suyo y lo encontro, "anderson-hummel" estaban dormiditos, blaine sintio su corazon revolcarse y las lagrimas no tardaron en salir, esos pequeños eran sus bebes, productos del amor de su novio y el.

Una de las enfermeras noto que el chico miraba con ternura la ventana especificamente a dos bebes, entonces supuso que eran suyos, se acerco a el y dijo

-¿le gustaria ver a sus hijos?- blaine reacciono y la miro con alegria

-¿puedo?- ella asintio le dijo que entrara a la habitacion y primero tomo a la pequeña y se la entrego a blaine este al tenerla en sus brazos empezo a derramar lagrimas.

- hola mi amor, soy yo...tu papi- agarro su manita, la bebe empezo a abrir sus ojitos, y blaine noto que estos eran color azul claro, como los de kurt- tienes los ojos de tu papa

Le entrego a la enfermera a su bebe y esta le dio ahora al pequeño, blaine estaba que moria de ternura, su bebe tenia los ojos del mismo color que el avellana, el bebe lo miro con cierta extrañeza.

- mi vida soy tu papi- le hablo dulcemente entonces el bebe comenzo a reirse y blaine esbozo una enorme sonrisa.

En otra parte kurt se empezaba a preguntar que habia sido de blaine y su botella de agua, se medio sento sobre la cama pues la herida le dolia un poco.

Vio la puerta abrirse y la mata de cabellos rulosos de su novio aparecer por la puerta.

- crei que te habian abducido los extraterrestres- bromeo

- lo siento me entretuve con algo, pero mira traje compañia- abrio la puerta y entonces metio los cuneros con los bebes, la enfermera le habia autorizado llevarlos a la habitacion. Kurt se sento de golpe emocionado sonrio como nunca lo habia hecho, blaine tomo con cuidado a su hija y se la entrego en brazos a kurt, este la miro con ternura y admiracion, tambien habia empezado a llorar.

- ¡oh dios!, es hermosa

- lo se...se parece a ti- kurt la observo con dulzura tenia los ojos como el y su piel era blanca y fina.

Ahora blaine le dio al bebe y el tomo a la bebe.

- se parece a ti blaine- exclamo emocionado mientras lo observaba tenia las mismas facciones que su novio- tu eras el que me pateaba hee- beso con ternura su frente.

Blaine mecia a su hija, no podia dejar de sonreir, porfin era padre.

-¿como los llamaremos? - blaine se emociono ante la pregunta, el ya tenia los nombres planeados desde hace mucho tiempo

- el se llamara Cory- kurt sonrio, le agrada ese nombre era lindo

- y ella...destiny...porque era nuestro destino conocernos, amarnos era nuestro destino ser una familia.

Kurt le pidio que se acercara y lo beso tiernamente en los labios

- disculpen la interrupcion- se separaron- ¿podemos pasar?- miraron la puerta y alli estaba sam

- claro pasen- entonces todos entraron la habitacion se lleno de gente, querian felicitar a ambos, pero solo vieron a los bebes y quedaron hipnotizados.

Kurt y blaine no supieron cuando sus hijos fueron arrancados de sus lados y fueron pasando de brazo en brazo.

- owww mira que hermosura- rachel hablaba enternecida mientras sostenia a cory

- ese pequeño podria pasar por clon de blaine es igualito- sam jugaba con las manos de cory mientras rachel lo cargaba

- es...es hermosa,

Ahora hablo quinn mientras sostenia a Destiny- es... simplemente perfecta- sus lagrimas habian comenzado a salir.

-son hermosos, muchas felicidades chicos- les felicito sebastian- y como prometi le traje a mis hermosos sobrinos regalitos de paris...les encantaran lo se

- ya ya ahora dejenme cargar a mi nieto- ahora hablo la mama de blaine quitandole a cory de los brazos a sam y rachel- no puedo creer que soy abuela, me hacen tan feliz.

Kurt y blaine miraban como su familia y amigos, miraban y miraban a sus hijos, les daba un poco gracia y ternura.

De pronto quinn se acerco a kurt y sin decir nada, se lanzo a sus brazos abrazandolo

-felicidades kurt...gracias por hacer feliz a blaine, eres un chico maravilloso- susurro en su oido, kurt le devolvio el abrazo

- gracias quinn...tu tambien eres genial, perdon por no darme cuenta antes.

- ya paso olvidemoslo- se separaron y se dirigieron una ultima sonrisa.

Un rato mas tarde todos se fueron, llevaron a los bebes devuelta a los cuneros para alimentarlos, blaine no quizo separarse ni un momento de kurt.

- el doctor dijo que mañana te dan de alta y podemos volver a casa con los bebes- beso su frente mientras estaban recostados en la cama y kurt con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de blaine

- estoy emocionado

- yo igual

-blaine...

- ¿si?

-te amo...

- y yo a ti..

Se dieron un ultimo beso y se quedaron dormidos mañana empezaria su nueva vida...

_ahora como una familia._

Blaine abria la puerta de su casa, dejando pasar a su novio quien traia a la pequeña destiny mientras que sam no se había despegado de cory, sam, rachel, sebastian y quinn seguían con ellos, pues decían que necesitarían ayuda.

- en serio que tuvieron unos hijos hermosos – decía rachel, mientras acariciaba la cabecita de destiny, blaine tomaba a cory de los brazos de sam.

- pues ninguno de los padres es feo – comento sebastian, kurt rio – es cierto – contesto el castaño, todos se quedaron un rato mas hasta que entro la noche y decidieron irse, dejando solos a la feliz familia.

Ambos se encontraban recostados en su cama con sus hijos en brazos – no puedo creer que esto realmente este pasando – comento el pelinegro, kurt lo miro con ternura.

- es increíble, ya somos padres! Miralos blaine, son nuestros – decía emocionado el castaño, blaine asintió dándole un beso a cory. Después dándole una caricia en la mejilla a la pequeña destiny.

- veía tan lejano el dia de ser padre…

Kurt suspiro – pero ya ves, 18 años y ya somos padres – ambos miraron a sus hijos quienes dormían plácidamente.

- espero no decepcionarlos – comento temeroso el moreno.

- ¿bromeas? Puedo asegurarte que seras el mejor padre de todos – le sonrio a su novio dándole seguridad, blaine le correspondió con otra sonrisa.

Ambos suspiraron – esta noche dormirán con nosotros – dijo blaine, kurt asintió, era un hecho que no querían despegarse de ellos, sabían que ser padres no seria nada fácil, no solo por la edad o ser primerizos, en realidad, ser padre nunca era fácil pero lo intentarías.

Darían todo de si para serlo.

Los días pasaban y ambos tenían muchas complicaciones, entre no dormir, las comidas, bañar a los niños, cuidarlos, atenderlos, calmarlos no se daban abasto, sus hijos ya tenían casi un mes de nacidos.

- uff… ya se durmieron! Creo que es la primera vez que se duermen al mismo tiempo – comentaba blaine cansado recostando su cabeza en las piernas del castaño.

- te dije que te ayudaba – le dijo kurt, pero blaine negó, ese dia el ojiazul había amanecido un poco enfermo asi que blaine no había dejado que lo ayudara en nada.

Kurt acariciaba el cabello de su novio – debes estar en reposo… tal vez mañana puedas ayudarme – comento mientras se dejaba acariciar, kurt rodo los ojos pues cuando blaine se ponía en plan sobreprotector no había como soportarlo.

- todo este tiempo ha sido muy agotador y eso que solo ha pasado un mes – comentaba kurt.

- si, tienes razón… pero me hace muy feliz pensar y cuidar de ellos

Kurt sonrio con ternura – como dije, eres un gran padre – comento.

- tu no te quedas nada atrás aunque visto de otra manera tu eres su mama – dijo en tono de broma y kurt le galo el cabello jugueton recibiendo un "auch" de su pareja.

- calla Anderson – dijo antes de unir sus labios, blaine correspondió al beso, extrañaban tener sus momentos ya que simplemente en cuidar de sus hijos no les quedaba tiempo para nada mas.

Se separaron al escuchar un llanto – sabia que esto iba a pasar… - dijo blaine y se levanto, kurt lo observo irse, supuso que el lloron era cory pues era el mas inquieto de los dos bebes.

Vio regresar a blaine con un pequeño envuelto en mantas azules, suspiro.

Si, era cory.

**_gracias por leer :3 por cierto, creo que sobra decir que pusimos cory como un homenaje a nuestro amado cory que esta en el cielo... *te extrañamos grandote*_**


	10. Chapter 10

**hola! pues aqui pasando rapido a dejar, ayer no pudimos subir por todo lo de las fiestas patrias, ya saben que la reunion familiar, que si el grito que si el pozole... jajaja bueno, vengo rapido porque ando con los examenes parciales, no podre contestar reviews pero los leimos todos eh! bueh aqui les dejo el capi :3**

**Capitulo 10: "Una peticion inesperada"**

meses mas tarde

Kurt le daba de comer el biberón a Destiny, se habia dado cuenta que su bebe era mas calmada, dormilona, casi no lloraba, mientras que cory, lloraba cada 10 minutos, era muy berrinchudo, y daba manotazos, cory se podria parecer mucho a blaine pero sin duda tenia el caracter del ojiazul.

Una vez que termino de alimentar a su niña, volvio al living aun con la bebe en brazos, y se sento a mirar la tele, destiny no tardo en dormise en sus brazos.

Blaine se habia ido a trabajar como cada mañana, pero este se sentia mal dejando a kurt al cuidado de sus hijos, le preocupaba que kurt pudiera necesitar ayuda, pero kurt sabia controlarlos muy bien, por el momento cory dormia y ahora destiny tambien.

Kurt subio escaleras arriba a la habitacion de los bebes y coloco cuidadosamente a su hija en la cuna rosa, la observo unos momentos, era un angelito cuando dormia, la arropo y regreso al living.

Se dispuso a hacer algo de comer, blaine le habia enseñado a hacer pasta, asi que eso cocinaria.

Mientras cortaba unas verduras, el timbre de la casa sonó, miro el reloj 3:28 quiza era blaine, salia mas o menos a estas horas, y siempre olvidaba las llaves.

El timbre sonó insistentemente, kurt odiaba eso, porque podía despertar a los niños y le había costado horrores dormir a cory.

-¡voy! Paciencia- llego hasta la puerta y la abrió, y miro a los hombres en su puerta con sorpresa y desprecio a la vez.

-¿ustedes que hacen aqui?- pregunto cortante

- tranquilo kurt, ¿que te he dicho sobre los modales?-le recrimino su padre.

- hemos venido ver a nuestros nietos- ahora hablo steve el padre de blaine

-¿SUS nietos? Si mas no recuerdo en el nacimiento ustedes dijeron que no querían saber NADA sobre ellos- mirk mal a ambos, era increíble que después de tantos meses se dignaran a aparecer como si nada.

Sin pedir permiso u autorizacion, burt y steve entraron en la casa, kurt no pudo decir nada simplemente les dio el paso. Cerro la puerta tras el.

No tardo mas de 5 minutos cuando la puerta de la casa se volvio a abrir, blaine habia llegado porfin del trabajo.

- llegue mi ciel...- no termino la frase cuando miro a ambos hombres que tanto aborrecía, sentados en su sala, miro a su novio con duda.

- hijo que bueno que llegaste- steve se levanto queriendo abrazar a blaine pero este lo esquivo

- que diablos hacen aqui- pregunto de forma grosera, pero eso y mas se merecian aquellos hombres.

- mas respeto anderson, simplemente queríamos conocer a nuestros nietos- sinico, sinico, con esa palabra blaine describía en ese momento a su padre.

- ja, lamento decirles que yo no les voy les permitir acercarse a MIS hijos, no quiero que les hagas nada.

-no les vamos a hace nada blaine, tenemos derecho a conocer a los herederos del apellido anderson-hummel- blaine lo miraba con rencor

-mira blaine, se que no he sido el mejor padre del mundo, pero...simplemente quiero arreglar eso, lo se, fue muy malo de mi parte no

apoyarte en esto, ni estar en el nacimiento de mis nietos, pero, simplemente, quiero arreglar el daño, se que no sera fácil pero...solo...déjame demostrarte mi arrepentimiento- blaine miro a su padre a los ojos, pensaba encontrarse con una mirada hipócrita que reflejara mentira, pero solo encontró una de arrepentimiento y sinceridad, ¿de verdad su padre quería hacer las pases?

Kurt miro a su padre, de la misma manera, este lo miraba con verguenza y arrepentimiento

- kurt...se que...no he sido bueno, me deje llevar por la ambición y el egoísmo, debí apoyarte cuando debía, solo...quisiera que volvieras a quererme como lo hacías antes, y de verdad me gustaría conocer a mis nietos, si me lo permitieras.

Kurt y blaine se dirigieron miradas dudosas, ¿debian creerles?, un llanto se escucho desde la habitacion de los bebes, cory se habia despertado, volvieron a mirarse y ambos fueron a la habitacion.

Regresaron a la sala cada uno con un bebe en brazos, kurt llevaba a cory y blaine a destiny, blaine aun desconfiando, acerco a su hija hasta su padre, pero sin darsela, solo para que la mirara, mientras que kurt si le habia entregado a cory a su padre, que tan solo de mirar al niño, no pudo evitar que su corazon latiera mil veces mas, era abuelo, y esa sensacion era sumamente hermosa, miraba al pequeño con dulzura, y beso su frente.

-¿como se llaman?

- el, se llama cory, y ella...

- destiny- interrumpio steve

- ¿como lo sabes?- pregunto extrañado blaine

- porque, una vez me dijiste que cuando tuvieras a tus hijos, a una le pondrias destiny porque te agradaba el nombre- blaine se sorprendió de que su padre recordara aquello, siempre de las pocas veces que en su niñez hablo con su padre, creyó que siempre le ignoraba pero resulto que si le escuchaba.

-es muy linda...se parece a kurt- decia mientras miraba de lejitos a la bebe- blaine ¿me dejarias...cargarla?- pregunto con timidez el mayor de que su hijo se opusiera y bueno, tenia razones para no querer que tocara a su hija, pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando blaine se lo concedio y coloco con delicadeza a destiny en los brazos del mayor

Ambos hombres miraban a sus nietos, sus pequeños milagros, productos del plan hecho por su ambicion, al final de todo habia traido cosas buenas, esta vez no arruinaron la vida de sus hijos, le dieron sentido y eso kurt y blaine lo agradecian.

Pasaron la tarde conviviendo juntos, las dos familias hummel-hudson y anderson, hicieron las pases, todo estaba yendo perfecto para kurt y blaine, ahora no estaban peleados ni entre ellos ni con sus padres.

Esa noche, sus hijos se habian dormido muy rapido, se dieron cuenta que entonces tendrian un ratito para ellos solos, se miraron complices y blaine atrayo de la cintura a kurt y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, desde que los niños habian nacido 3 meses atras no habian podido tener intimidad, al menos no completamente. Ahora tenian tiempo asi que lo aprovecharian.

Kurt cambio de posiciones y se encontraba arriba del moreno, ambos estaban desnudos y se acariciaban y besaban mutuamente. Kurt besaba el pecho del moreno y blaine solo suspiraba.

Ambos estaban perdidos en el otro. Para blaine siempre era extraño tener a kurt encima de el pero a veces a kurt le gustaba montarlo y eso era placentero, creyo que era el caso.

Pero no lo era, no esta vez.

Kurt traia algo en la cabeza y queria realizarlo, el moreno estaba perdido en el placer cuando sintio una caricia extraña en una parte oculta de su anatomia. Abrio los ojos impactado y se separo de kurt, sorprendiendolo.

- que haces? - pregunto consternado el moreno, kurt habia tratado de penetrar a blaine con uno de sus dedos.

- blaine yo... quiero hacerte el amor, quiero estar dentro tuyo - fueron las sinceras y en parte lujuriosas palabras del castaño.

Blaine lo miro aun consternado ahora mucho mas que antes.

Kurt volvio a tratar de besarlo pero blaine se alejo.

- no

_**chan chan chan chan :o jajaja no se ni que decir, solo que cada idea que se nos ocurre a diana y a mi aunque siento que es un tema interesante.**_

_**¿que les parecio? gracias por leer**_


	11. Chapter 11

**holo holooo soy Diana aqui trayendoles nuevo cap,no pudimos contestar reviews porque hoy greyci tuvo examenes y yo ando a las carreras porque tengo curso a las 3 pero si los leimos, xD todos preocupados porque blaine dijo que no jajs bueno aqui los dejo con el cap chaauuu (no soy buena eligiendo los titulos xD)**

** Capitulo 11: "Malentendidos"**

Kurt y blaine se encontraban cada uno en su lado de la cama dandose la espalda en completo silencio.

*flashback*

Kurt no se esperaba esa respuesta del moreno.

- por que no? - pregunto confundido el castaño.

Blaine se quedo en silencio pero sin apartar la mirada de su pareja.

- blaine, que sucede?

Blaine no podia comprender como kurt no entendia el porque. No era facil para el pensarse como pasivo porque simplemente nunca se ha imaginado ni ha querido serlo.

- kurt, simplemente no quiero - fue su firme respuesta.

Kurt arrugo el ceño - dime porque - exigio nuevamente el ojiazul.

- dime porque has querido cambiar todo? Asi estabamos bien - blaine queria desviar el tema.

Kurt se quito de encima y se recosto a su lado dandole la espalda.

- seguire esperando el porque - dijo, blaine tambien le dio la espalda.

*fin del flashback*

Y como es claro el "porque" nunca llego. Pero kurt se estaba haciendo muchas ideas de la posible respuesta y todas lo herían.

Mientras, blaine se pensaba bien como explicarse, no quería que todo volviera de detonar una nueva pelea.

Se escucho un llanto y blaine se levanto de inmediato, kurt lo dejo irse, ambos necesitaban seguir pensando en lo que acababa de suceder.

Y en como podría afectarles de ahora en adelante.

A la mañana siguiente, como todos los domingos blaine se despertó a hacer el almuerzo, tenia la esperanza de que kurt se olvidara de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero era kurt… tendría que haber un milagro para que eso sucediera.

Lo observo entrar por la puerta de la cocina – buenos días – saludo blaine, kurt lo miro y movio la cabeza, blaine suspiro.

- por favor kurt, no puedes enojarte por eso

- ¿no puedo? En todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos yo he sido el de "abajo" y tu no puedes serlo aunque sea solo una vez, lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera te atreves el decirme el porque! – no gritaba pero si se escuchaba molesto.

Blaine se paso una mano por el cabello – simplemente no quiero – fue su respuesta poco convincente.

- oh vamos Anderson! Soy tu novio puedes decírmelo

El moreno lo observo, lo que menos queria era provocar una pelea, estaban muy bien últimamente, y sabia que si decía algo que podría mal interpretarse no podía salir bien librado de esa, pero también sabia que no iba a poder quitarse a kurt de encima hasta que se lo dijera.

- estoy esperando

El ojimiel suspiro – toda mi vida hasta antes de conocerte me crei 100% hetero, solo había tenido relaciones sexuales con mujeres, cuando comencé contigo, esta bien acepte que estaba enamorado de un hombre y tener sexo contigo no fue algo que me disgustara en lo absoluto pero… supongo, es porque mi papel en la cama no era tan diferente como el que tenia con una mujer y pensar que alguien, ya sabes… emmm… no se como explicarme sin sonar grosero, el punto es que no me veo siendo el pasivo – se explico como pudo, no se atrevía a mirar a su pareja.

El silencio reino por unos minutos, blaine decidió afrontar la mirada de su novio y entonces miro como este lo miraba.

Eso no era nada bueno.

- ¿me estas diciendo que soy la mujer de la relación? ¿asi es como me vez? – le reclamaba el castaño.

- ¿Qué? Cuando dije eso, kurt no pongas palabras que no he dicho en mi boca!

Kurt lo fulminaba con la mirada – no te agrada pensar que alguien te la meta, dilo como es blaine! Somos pareja, hemos afrontado muchas cosas no se como puedes poner esta absurda barrera entre nosotros – le decía exasperado.

- lo siento ¿si? Pero no puedo evitarlo, ¿soy gay? No lo se, tal vez si o tal vez sea bisexual pero algo estoy seguro, no soy pasivo ni siquiera quiero serlo! – grito sin darse cuenta.

Un silencio volvió abrumar la habitación.

-bien- rompio el silencio el castaño

-¿que?

- ¿no quieres ser pasivo? Yo tampoco lo sere, no soy la chica aqui, soy un hombre como tu, y nk estoy dispuesto a ser siempre el de "abajo"- se levanto de su lugar dispuesto a irse a su habitacion.

- p-pero kurt..yo- intentaba detenerlo el ojimiel, non soportaria estar sin intimar con el ojiazul, se desesperaria.

- ¿quieres placer? Para eso tienes las manos- sin mas se fue a acostar, blaine se jalo levemente el cabello con desesperacion.

Dias despues...

Kurt le contaba lo sucedido a Sebastian mientras le ayudaba a cuidar de los bebes mientras blaine trabajaba, se habian vuelto buenos amigos desde el nacimiento de los bebes, y aveces seb o quinn se ofrecian para ayudar al joven y kurf agradecia eso.

Kurt y blaine no se habian peleado esta vez, se hablaban, se besaban, se daban cariño, pero cuando la situacion comenzaba a calentarse, kurt paraba dejando a blaine con ganas, ya no le permitia ir mas alla y blaine se estaba desesperando, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

- vaya, pues...no lo se, tal vez deberias entender a blaine- comento seb mientras jugaba con las manos de cory que estaba en sus brazos

-¿entenderlo?- pregunto sin entender

- si bueno, no es facil la primera vez como pasivo, tu y yo sabemos de eso y sabemos que duele, si que duele, y para blaine esto es mas dificil aun, porque el era hetero, jamas se imagino terminar enamorandose de un chico, apenas se esta acostumbrando a la idea, y llegas exigiendole que sea el de abajo, jaja no es tan facil cariño.- kurt se quedo pensativo, eso era cierto, hasta blaine se lo habia dicho

- entonces...¿que debo hacer?

-dale tiempo, no lo presiones, tarde o temprano, por amor o por simple curiosidad, lo hara, pero por el momento, dale esa confianza, no lo dejes en abstenencia o terminara volviendose loco- kurt solto una carcajada ante eso, ni el ni blaine soportaban estar sin..."nada" tanto tiempo, le daria tiempo a blaine, si eso haria.

- tienes razon seb, creo que eso hare, gracias por tu consejo

- de nada kurtie, cuando quieras- le dirigio una amigable sonrisa y kurt se la correspondio.

Kurt miro el reloj ya era tarde, su novio no tardaba en llegar.

- rayos, blaine esta por llegar y la comida aun no esta hecha- hablo peocupado

- pide pizza- dijo sebastian con tono obvio

- ¿pizza? ¿hoy?

- si, asi se evitan cocinar- seb se levanto de la cama y le entrego en brazos a cory

- bueno, pizza sera, ¿quiedes quedarte a comer?- kurt coloco cuidadosamente a su hijo en la cuna

- gracias, pero creo que deberian tener un tiempo a solas y hablar sobre...eso, pero igual gracias por la invitacion, otro dia quedamos deacuerdo todos y comemos pizza y bebemos hasta el amanecer

- jaja, claro, otro dia lo planeamos- kurt acompaño al ojiverde hasts la puerta- gracias por venir a ayudarme

- no hay de que, cuando quieras...adios kurt cuidate- se despidieron con un abrazo y sebastian se fue.

A las 4:00 en punto blaine estaba en su casa, kurt habia pedido la pizza, entonces comieron en silencio, blaine aun se sentia avergonzado.

Ya a la noche en su cama, estaban despiertos todavia, nadie sabia que decir, hasta que blaine decidio hablar

-kurt...perdo...

-no no te disculpes- interrumpio kurt- yo no debi presionarte, te comprendo, descuida, esperare a que te sientas seguro, yo solo quiero que cuando eso pase te sientas en confianza asi yo podre estar tranquilo y disfrutaremos los dos.

- gracias por entenderme kurt, te amo- lo abrazo, y le dio un beso casto.

Se dispusieron a ver una serie de televicion mientras estaban acurrucados, pero la verdad kurt tenia gsnas de otra cosa.

Se acerco peligrosa y sensualmente al oido de su novio.

- blaine...- susurro lo que causo que este se estremeciera

- ¿si kurt?- jadeo un poco cuando kurt empezo a acariciar su torso por debajo de su playera, se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su novio.

- dime cosas sucias- blaine sabia muy bien que a kurt le exitaba cuando le susurraba "cositas" al oido, se acerco al oido de kurt y susurro de la forma mas sensual que pudo

- mi ropa...

Kurt se separo de el y le dio un zape, mientras blaine moria de risa.

- arruinaste el momento anderson- le recrimino haciendo un puchero y cruzandoce de brazos.

- jaja, lo siento kurt, fue una bromita, por dejarme sin nada de nada en una semana.

- malo- kurt hizo una carita triste, blaine gateo hasta el y se subio a horcadas en el, volvio a susurrar en su oido

- eres el chico mas sexy y deseable del planeta, y eres todo mio hummel- soplo un poco en su oido y luego mordio el lobulo de su oreja, la oreja y el cuello eran las partes debiles de kurt, este gimio levemente ante el susurro.

- ¿Tuyo?...

- Mio...

- demuestralo...

-¿como te lo demuestro amor? - comenzo a chupar y morder el cuello de kurt

- hazme tuyo...

- como tu ordenes- atrapo sus labios en un beso pasional mientras le sacaba la playera.

-kurt...

- mm?

- ¿que se siente ser el de abajo?- la prdgunta sorprendio al ojiazul

- pues...al principio duele, pero despues se siente...rico- ambos se carcajearon eso, y despues de la incomoda pregunta blaine sigui con su trabajo en el cuello de kurt

Cuando estaban apunto de hacer el amor... los bebes empezaron a llorar

Bueno...no es facil ser padres


	12. Chapter 12

**hola, una disculpa por no subir el dia de ayer... no pudimos ponernos de acuerdo diana y yo, como estoy en examenes dificilmente tengo tiempo para escribir pero aqui ta :D**

**Adriana11: jajaja probablemente xD**

**Georgi G: la curiosidad siempre mata al gato :p pero blaine lo gozara xD**

**CereceresDany: ya se xD los bebes siempre interrumpiendolos cuando no deben**

**Gabriela Cruz: creo que si, al menos por el momento no se nos a ocurrido nada malo xD**

**Jeny: pero fue mini, no cuenta xD**

**NickyColferC: kurt y sus extraños adejtivos descriptivos xD**

** .33: nosotras somos #TeamVersatil tambien :p**

**letybl: ya habra klex, ya habra...**

**Candy Criss: mmm unos meses, creo que 4 y no, no tuvieron sexo pero como quiera simplemente ve a todos los del glee club practicamente todos estuvieron con todos y tan amigos como siempre xD *a excepcion de kurt***

**Betsy C: lo se, es lo complicado de ser padre xD todo tu tiempo es dedicado a tus hijos**

**Capitulo 12: "Razon para quedarme"**

Kurt y blaine estaban vueltos locos, pues hoy cumplían 1 año sus hijos y estaban haciendo una pequeña fiesta, vendrían todos sus amigos y también sus familias, blaine cocinaba mientras kurt arreglaba toda la casa, por suerte sam y quinn habían llegado a ayudarles.

- aun no puedo creer que ya haya pasado un año, awww son hermosos ambos – decía quinn mientras observaba a los dos pequeños jugando con sus respectivos juguetes.

- si, quien lo diría ¿piensas tener mas? – pregunto sam de repente.

Kurt casi se cayo de la escalera en donde estaba trepado para poner los globos en las esquinas de la habitación.

- emmm no hemos hablado de algún plan de hacer crecer la familia pero… creo que por ahora estamos bien con ellos – dijo kurt algo nervioso.

Seguían terminando de arreglar y quinn fue a la cocina para hablar con blaine, este le sonrio en cuanto entro a la habitación.

- ya mero terminamos por alla ¿necesitas ayuda?

- no, gracias ya casi termino

- siempre fuiste excelente cocinero – comento la rubia.

- uno tiene sus cualidades, ¿sucede algo? Algo me dice que quieres decime algo y no te atreves

Quinn sonrió y asintió – me conoces demasiado bien… blaine, creo que me estoy empezando a enamorar de sam – blaine abrió ampliamente los ojos, no se esperaba esa noticia pero inmediatamente sonrio.

- eso es genial, ¿el siente lo mismo?

- no lo se… solo bueno, tu y yo fuimos pareja y emm… ¿no te molestara o sentiras incomodo? No quisiera que pienses que en algún momento cuando tu y yo estábamos juntos el y yo…

Blaine negó con la cabeza – para nada, de hecho me pone mas que feliz pensar en ustedes dos juntos, asi que espero que suceda y funcione quinn – le dijo sinceramente. La rubia le dio un rápido abrazo.

- gracias, yo también lo espero

Dieron las 4 y todos comenzaron a llegar, blaine terminaba de alistarse en su habitación.

- pero que padre tan sexy veo por acá – comento kurt al entrar a la habitación, blaine le sonrio.

- pues el que acaba de entrar no se queda nada atrás – kurt rio y se acerco para acomodarle el corbatín rojo que utilizaba.

Blaine se acerco para darle un beso en los labios – te amo – dijo y el castaño le dio otro beso.

- y yo a ti, y a esos dos que están abajo probablemente siendo chiflados por Sebastián y nuestros padres

El moreno se rió y bajaron al primer piso, donde efectivamente Sebastián llevaba a destiny en sus hombros y ambas familias tenían a cory de un lado a otro. Vieron la mesa de los regalos y bueno… ya no era una mesa, eran dos.

- crecerán demasiado consentidos – comento el castaño.

- ¿es bueno o malo? – pregunto blaine con sumo amor a sus dos hijos.

Kurt suspiro – supongo que de eso nos encargaremos nosotros – tomo la mano de blaine y se integraron a la fiesta, entre la cena y el pastel hubo demasiadas risas, embarraron de pastel a rachel quien se quejo histérica pero después ella también se empezó a reir.

Los niños reia con sam y sebastian quienes le hacían de payasos, kurt veía feliz a toda la familia reunida y le dio un beso en la mejilla a blaine.

- definitivamente eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar, creo que en estos momentos amo a mi padre, sin su absurdo plan tal vez no te tendría ahora, ni a ti ni a nuestros hijos

Blaine le dio un beso rápido en la nariz – estoy seguro que en algún momento nos hubiéramos conocido y enamorado, nacimos para estar juntos hummel – kurt sonrio ampliamente por esas palabras.

Unos meses después…

Kurt estaba recostado sobre el sofá con su hija sobre su abdomen, mientras cory jugaba con lucky y sus juguetes en la alfombra.

Kurt estaba algo aburrido, no es que sus hijos lo aburrieran, jamas lo hacían, pero sentía que su vida se había vuelto repetitiva.

Esa mañana como siempre blaine se fue trabajar, pero ahora blaine trabajaba mas tiempo que antes, necesitaban mas dinero, se habia acabado el de la abuela de blaine, y aunque sus padres se ofrecieron a enviarles dinero, blaine no quiso, porque se sentia un mantenido, pero ahora esto tuvo de consecuencia, mas horas de trabajo y a la noche llegaba tan cansado que lo único que hacia era acostarse y no saber del mundo hasta mañana, kurt entrañaba los días en que blaine llegaba con energías, jugaban como familia, salían al cine, al teatro, a comer, y a la noche hacían el amor o se daban besos hasta quedarse dormidos, pero ahora eso se acabo.

Kurt ya había aprendido a cocinar así que todas las mañanas el hacia el desayuno y cuando blaine

se iba, kurt hacia su papel de ama de casa y mama, limpiaba toda la casa y después sacaba a pasear a lucky y a los niños con la carreola. Ya en la tarde los niños tenían su siesta y kurt se acostaba a ver televisión y así era diario.

Estaba feliz por todos sus amigos.

Sam trabajaba como modelo y quinn en un hospital y ahora eran pareja ese par, luego estaba rachel quien se fue a New York a estudiar en NYDA pero que cada que podía iba a visitarlos, luego Sebastián el ahora trabajaba en una empresa cinematográfica, le estaba yendo muy bien y ahora salia con alguien de quien no sabían el nombre aun.

Estaba feliz de que sus amigos haya cumplido sus sueños y expectativas. Pero el y blaine se han quedado atascados en su pueblito, pero da igual, eran felices y se amaban eso es lo único que importa.

Kurt le hacia cosquillas a su hija que seguía sobre el hasta que escucharon la puerta abrirse, blaine había llegado.

- mira quien llego amor, es papa, llamalo para que venga a darnos un besho-

blaine se fue acercando hasta ellos

-Pa... Pa- entonces paro de golpe con los ojos como platos, e igual kurt.

-¿escuchaste lo mismo qué yo kurt?-pregunto aun pasmado. Tiny que seguía sobre kurt solo alzaba sus brazos para que blaine la cargara

-si.. Te dijo papa- salieron del shock empezaron a emocionarse y llorar de alegría, su bebe había dicho su primera palabra.

Pero cory no se iba a quedar atrás, el al ver que la atención de sus padres iba dirigida solo a su hermana, intento llamar la atención de ambos hombres, pero al no conseguirlo, hizo un intento por levantarse, se agarro del sofá pero luego se soltó y empezó a caminar torpemente hasta sus padres que seguían enfrascados con tiny pidiéndole que dijera "papa" otra vez, en un momento kurt volteo la mirada y vio a su hijo caminando hacia ellos... CAMINANDO.

-¡Blaine mira! ¡Cory!-grito para llamar la atención de su novio y cuando volteo miro que cory caminaba hacia ellos despacio

No termino cuando ya estaba en brazos de kurt,

siendo besado y apapachado por el

-mi niño ya sabe caminar, estoy muy orgulloso- dijo tiernamente y beso su nariz

Llamaron a todos su amigos para compartir la noticia, y obviamente todos se alegraron por sus sobrinos, porque eso eran sus sobrinos, se habían vuelto mas que amigos, hermanos y ahora todos por ende eran tios de cory y tiny

Ya en la noche, recostaron a sus hijos en sus cunas y se pusieron a contarles el cuento de la cenicienta, los niños amaban que les contaran cuentos, pues kurt narraba y blaine hacia los personajes y era gracioso como blaine cambiaba su voz para hacer a cada uno.

Después de un beso de buenas noches, ambos hombres fueron a dormir.

-estoy muy feliz, nuestros hijos están creciendo muy rápido- dijo kurt mientras sacaba un pantalón de dormir del ropero

- lo se, yo también estoy feliz y orgulloso- se recostó sobre la cama

Cuando kurt estaba buscando el pantalón, se encontró con un sobre blanco escondido entre uno de estos, le dio curiosidad y lo leyó.

"Estimado señor anderson, le informamos que su solicitud para ingresar a la escuela de artes NYADA, a sido aceptada, nos dará mucho gusto tenerlo este próximo ciclo escolar por el campus.

Att: NYADA".

Kurt miro la fecha, era de hace un año, ¿porque blaine nunca le dijo?

-blaine...

-mmm?

-¿que es esto?- le mostró el papel y blaine se puso nervioso al instante.

-no es nada déjalo - intento quitárselo

-¿porque no me dijiste que fuiste aceptado en NYADA?

-no es importante, tiene mas de un año, olvídalo

-no, no, blaine ¿porque no me dijiste. Porque no fuiste?-el morocho bajo la mirada.

-porque el día que la recibí, fue unos días después de que me dijiste que estabas embarazado- kurt en ese momento se sintió basura, por el blaine había abandonado sus sueños

-no, ni quiero que pienses que tu tienes la culpa, no la tienes, yo me quise quedar para hacerme cargo de mis hijos, igual no es importante.

-si es importante blaine era tu sueño yo, lo arruine- kurt quiso empezar a llorar, blaine

lo abrazo.

-no amor, no te culpes, esta bien

-te obligue a quedarte enfrascado en esta vida- sollozo en su cuello.

- no, yo decidí quedarme, y tengo razones para amar mi vida.

-dame una razón

-tu... y mis hijos ¿necesitas alguna razón mas importante?

_**¿que les parecio? jeje bueno gracias por leer ^^ amamos sus comentarios!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**hola! aqui estamos con nuevo capitulo :D hoy no podremos contestar reviews, diana saldra *me abandonara* y yo tengo que hacer el epilogo de dejame, dejarte it y una tarea :o pero no faltamos con el capi ^^**

**CAPITULO 13: "OTRA VEZ"**

6 meses habian pasado y blaine junto con su familia se habian terminado de mudar a NY en una casa que les ayudo a conseguir rachel y sam, ya se habian instalados y los niños estaban encantados.

- lo haras otra vez - dijo de la nada el castaño.

- de que hablar amor? - pregunto acomodando la cabeza de su novio en sus piernas pues estaban acomodados en el sofa.

Kurt sonrio - de nyada, haras de nuevo la audicion y entraras - blaine abrio los ojos sorprendido.

- estas loco? Entre el trabajo y el estudio no tendre tiempo para ustedes y me rehuso a eso - dijo firme.

Kurt lo miro frustrado - estaras con nosotros en las noches y fines de semana blaine, vamos cariño tienes que hacerlo! Hazlo por nosotros, es tu sueño blaine! - insistio el ojiazul.

- mi unico sueño son ustedes, tal vez cuando nos ajustem...

Kurt se levanto y lo miro fijamente - si me amas lo haras y fin de la discusion anderson - blaine quiso debatir pero de nada serviria, conocia demasiado bien a kurt para saberlo.

- esta bien pero dame un tiempo, hay algo importante que debo hacer

Kurt lo miro curioso y acepto, blaine se traia algo entre manos.

Los dias pasaron y una noche blaine le dejo a los niños con sam y quinn quienes ya vivian juntos.

Kurt llegaba de hacer unas compras y se sorprendio que al entrar toda su sala estuviera con velas y rosas y justo en el centro una mesa con la cena servida y champagne.

- dios, que es esto? - exclamo emocionado.

- una pequeña sorpresa - dijo blaine saliendo del corredor, kurt corrio hasta el y lo beso.

- es hermoso

- y solo empieza

Ambos fueron a la mesa y comenzaron a cenar mientras platicaban de diversas cosas, de ellos de sus hijos.

- te amo blaine y como no hacerlo cuando tienes estas ideas tan romanticas

- es hora de ir por el postre, ya regreso - le mando una mirada complice que puso muy emocionado a kurt.

Blaine llego y le entrego un pequeño pastel, lo miro hambriendo pero toda hambre se fue cuando leyo las letras que tenia el pequeño pastel.

"Te casarias conmigo... otra vez?"

Las lagrimas se acomularon en sus ojos y miro a blaine quien esperaba su respuesta con una inmensa sonrisa.

- si si si y mil veces si - grito parandose y abrazando a blaine, este igual lo abrazo, kurt estaba que no cabia de la felicidad, volveria a ser el sr anderson y eso lo llenaba de felicidad.

- te amo y te repito, quiero pasar toda mi vida a tu lado - le dijo blaine.

- yo tambien, para siempre solo tu y yo y nuestros hijos

Unos dias despues, kurt se encontraba en una cafeteria cerca de su casa, habia dejado a los niños solos, pero no planeaba tardar.

Pidio su cafe, y cuando se lo entregaron al momento de dar la vuelta, choco con alguien volcando todo el cafe hirviendo sobre el.

-¡oh dios! Lo siento mucho encerio, perdon soy un idiota- se disculpo apenado intentando limpiar el liquido sobre la camisa del chico, pero solo consiguio arruinarlo mas

- descuida,fue un accidente esta bien, tranquilo- intento calmarlo

- no, de veras perdon, arruine tu camisa- bajo la mirada apenado

- no te preocupes, igual esta camisa ya ni me gustaba- bromeo para tratar que el ojiazul dejara de estar tan apenado

- te lo compensare, mira mi casa esta a una cuadra de aqui, te dare una camisa, no puedes irte con esa ya esta arruinada- ofrecio el castaño para compensar su accidente, el chico accedio solo para que kurt dejara de sentirse culpable

Ya en la puerta de su casa, el chico decidio preguntar.

-Y ¿como te llamas?

- Kurt ¿y tu?

- elliot, mucho gusto

- igualmente, pero...acabo de tirar un cafe hirviente sobre ti ¿y dices que es un gusto conocerme?- ambos rieron, al entrar en la casa, cory y tiny gritaron al unisono "papii"

-¿papi? ¿Estas casado?- a elliot le entro la curiosidad

- no, aun no, es decir estuve casado, pero fue una extraña historia- respondio torpemente

- jaja ya ¿y quien es la mama de estos angelitos?- volvio a preguntar mientras removia un poco el cabello rizado de cory causando una risita en el.

- otra extraña historia...

- pues, algun dia me gustaria saberla, y eres soltero o...

- no, tengo novio, mas bien prometido, es raro porque es mi ex-esposo, pero pronto nos vamos a volver a casar y el es el padre de los niños- le paso una toalla a elliot

- amm, ok, entendi nada, pero bueno, en otras palabras, estas con alguien- rio un poco

- te traere la camisa limpia, ve quitandote esa - ordeno el ojiazul mientras se adentraba en la habitacion, elliot desabrocho los botones de su camisa y se la quito dejandola en la mesita de centro.

- cualquiera esta bien kurt no importa- aviso al castaño, tampoco queria aprovecharse.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y se sobresalto ante eso, miro al chico en la puerta, que lo miro con sorpresa y un toque, no un toque no, MUCHA molestia.

Definitivamente si las miradas mataran elliot ya estaria muerto.

-¿quien eres tu?- pregunto indiferente blaine, ¿que hacia ese chico, desnudo de la cintura para arriba en su casa con su prometido y sus hijos?

- amm soy elliot, y kurt me dijo que...- de pronto kurt salio de la habitacion con la camisa limpia

-aqui esta la camisa elli...- no termino de hablar cuando vio la mirada furiosa de blaine exigiendo una explicacion.

_Despues de la calma...llega la tormenta._

**_espero les haya gustado *elliot llego* jajaja diana queria meterlo :p gracias por leer :D_**


	14. Chapter 14

**hoo-ho-holaa soy Diana trayendoles nuevo cap...u.u otra vez no podremos responder reviews :'c pero si los leemos todos lo juro, gracias por su apoyo, u.u y andamos depres porque dare se diente inseguro con su cuerpo, nk entiende que es perfecto en fin, los dejo con el cap dejen sus reviews en el prox si responderemos, espero les guste chauu.**

**Capitulo14: "Una Amistad Problematica"**

- blaine antes de que empieces a pensar cosas que no son dejame explicarte- comenzo a hablar kurt para romper el incomodo silencio, intentando calmar a su novio

- pues mas vale que sea una muy buena explicacion porque estoy a unos segundos de romperle la cara a este tipo- miro con enfado a elliot que seguia con una expresion de "¿yo que hice?"

- mira, el es elliot, lo conoci hace unos momentos en la cafeteria y sin querer tire el cafe sobre su camiss y le invite para darle otra camisa, elliot el es blaine mi prometido- se explico kurt, y blaine se calmo mas, pero aun seguia con desconfianza

- si, eso fue lo que paso, lamento si fui impertinente, no estoy intentando nada malo aqui- ahora se defendio elliot, intimidado por el pelinegro

- descuida, perdon por desconfiar, eres bienvenido, y lamento que mi novio haya tirado su cafe sobre ti- se dirigio a elliot ya mas tranquilo

- no hay problema, bien pues, yo me retiro, un placer conocerlos y gracias kurt, hasta luego blaine- elliot salio de la casa dejando a la pareja solos.

Kurt lo miraba esperando que hablara

- lamento si pense mal- bajo la mirada avergonzado

-no hay problema, yo tambien hubiera pensado mal- le sonrio levemente

- aun asi, no estuvo bien la escenita de celos, yo no soy celoso- kurt se acerco hasta su novio pasando sus brazos por su cuello, dejo un casto beso sobre sus labios

-Adoro que te pongas celoso pues eso significa que solo me quieres para ti- susurro con dulzura dejando otro beso- solo para mi y nadie mas- susurro entre sus labios

- ¿y de nuestros hijos?

- eso es diferente- ambos rieron y blaine cargo a kurt quien enrollo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y se dirigieron a la habitacion.

A la mañana siguiente, kurt regreso a la cafeteria del dia anterior, pidio su orden y se fue a sentar en una mesa, esta vez habia dejado a sus hijos al cuidado de quinn.

- mira quien tenemos aqui, pero si es el chico que ayer me tiro cafe en la camisa- kurt alzo la mirada encontrandoce con elliot, este le sonrio

- oh hola elliot- le sonrio devuelta

- ¿puedo sentarme?

-claro, si sientate- el pelinegro se sento en la silla frente a el

- y bien...¿que paso anoche?- sorbio un poco de su cafe

- nada, no fue para tanto, lo entendio, ventajas de que no sea tan celoso

- ¿no es celoso? Se veia que queria enterrarme 3 metros bajo tierra-dijo en tono dd broma ante esto kurt solto una carcajada

- tal vez, pero es poco, el mas celoso soy yo, y doy miedo cuando me pongo celoso, lo de anoche fue poco a lo que yo haria

- jaja no quisiera estar cerca...pero bueno, en vista de que ya no hay problema, creo que podriamos ser amigos- kurt se quedo pensativo, el chico le agradaba, pero aunque blaine lo hubiera entendido, a un largo plazo quizas causaria problemas...pero...necesitaba un amigo, y el habia aceptado a quinn y sebastian y eso que eran los ex de su novio, blaine debia aceptar a sus amigos tambien, malo que fuera el idiota de chandler.

- claro que podemos ser amigos- respondio decidio y elliot sonrio alegre

- bien, amigos entonces, hay que conocernos mas, ¿te parece un pregunta y respuesta?

- me parece- y asi empezaron a hacerse las preguntas para conocerse y llego una que tenso al ojiazul

-¿quien es la mama de tus hijos? ¿o adoptaron?- kurt dudo en contarle, pero serian amigos confiaba en el, y esperaba no le tuviera asco

- enrealidad...soy yo... ellos nacieron de mi.- un silencio inundo a los dos, kurt se sintio asustado

- wow, descuida no te juzgare..pero...¿como?- entonces kurt le conto toda la historia.

Y asi pasaron toda la mañana entre risas y anecdotas, porfin kurt habia encontrado un nuevo amigo con quien hablar, esperaba que no le trajera problemas con su novio.

Habian pasado dos meses rapidamente, la amistad entre kurt y elliot habia crecido enormemente, lamentablemente para blaine ppr otra parte, pues entre nyada y el trabajo llegaba demasiado tarde y cansado a su casa pero aun asi jugaba con sus hijos, nunca los decepcionaba.

No estaba muy contento con la amistad de kurt con elliot pero mantenia su confianza con novio, hasta esa noche.

- quieres cereal, seguro? Puedo hacerte de cenar - le decia kurt a su novio.

Este nego con la cabeza - cereal esta bien - dijo incomodo, pues elliot se encontraba con ellos y siempre se sentia extraño con su presencia.

Ultimamente era muy continua.

El pequeño cory jugaba con elliot mientras destiny estaba en las piernas de blaine, sus hijos aun no hablaban mucho sin embargo...

- papa - dijo cory pero no a blaine ni a kurt sino al newyorkino.

Blaine sintio una opresion en el corazon, ya era suficiente.

Se levanto del sofa bajando con cuidado a su pequeña, miro a kurt indicandole que lo acompañara. Kurt habia escuchado lo que habia sucedido.

- con cuanta frecuencia viene elliot a nuestra casa? - pregunto algo molesto el moreno.

Kurt lo miro ofendido - ultimamente mas que tu, seguro - le contesto friamente.

Blaine la cabeza - ah no kurt, nada de reclamos ok? Yo te dije que no queria ir a nyada porque no tendria tiempo pero insististe, les doy el tiempo que puedo es mas, trato de estar aqui lo mas que puedo! - le dijo exasperado.

- elliot solo me distrae, es mi amigo o que pretendes que me la pase aqui solo?

- has lo que quieras con elliot pero a mis hijos los quitas de en medio y deja de traerlo tanto a esta casa

Kurt lo miro mal - ahora eres tu? No que teniamos que tenernos confianza como lo de quinn?

Blaine bufo - escuchaste alguna vez a cory o destiny descirle mama o decirle papa a sebastian? No verdad, estoy seguro que te doleria si pasara - eso ultimo lo dijo con voz triste.

Kurt suspiro - elliot es mi amigo y lamento lo que paso con cory... es la unica palabra q sabe seguro fue eso - dijo regresando a la calma.

- como sea, no te impido que sean amigos simplemente me incomoda su presencia en mi casa

- es mia tambien y el puede venir cuantas veces quita

Blaine lo fulmino con la mirada pero se rindio, estaba demasiado exhausto para discutir pero vaya que estaba molesto, se dirigio a la sala.

- cory, tiny vengan vamonos a dormir - dijo y estos corrieron hacia el y los cargo.

- hoy duermo con lo niños, descansa kurt, adios elliot - dijo dirigiendose ala habitacion y cerrando la puerta.

Kurt miraba triste - lamento esto - dijo elliot.

- olvidalo... no es tu culpa, nos vemos mañana?

Elliot asintio - descansa - y salio de la casa, blaine se encontraba recargado a la puerte y suspiro triste.

Kurt lo habia ignorado... mañana volverian a verse con elliot sin importarle la discusion que habia tenido.

**Y por primera vez, dudo del amor de kurt.**

**Y alli esta el cap, se que querran matarnos xD gracias por leer oh y les invito a leer my everthing otro fuc que escribimos greyci y yo, gracias chaup**


	15. Chapter 15

**hola :33 re tarde pero igual cumplimos con subir, wiii hoy si respondi reviews, gracias a todos por su apoyo y porque les guste.**

**Betsy C. R= asi es, comenzaran nuevamente :/ kurt se siente como la tipica esposa abandonada y si para el pobre blaine es dificil.**

**Georgi G. R= si, imagina que tu hijo le diga papa o mama a alguien mas :'c pobechito**

**Candy Criss. R= jaja pollo xD jaja tu lo entiendes si debe ser dificil por lo que cuentas y para kurt y blaine tambien y ambos pero tendran que a sobrellevarlo, cory no lo hizo con mala intension es la unica palabra que sabe u.u Saludos de vuelta**

**Guest. R= los triangulos amorosos son interesantes xD**

**lety. R= :c elliot no sera malo pero si confundira a kurt**

**Gabriela cruz. R= nadie lo entiende se droga como ryan, okno**

** . R= que bueno que te gusto, siemore se arreglan xD descuida**

**jeny. R=que bueno que te gusta, jiji blaine celoso es vida**

**Espero les guste los dejo con el cap**

**Capitulo15: "El principio...¿Del fin?.**

La mañana del siguiente dia, kurt se levanto a la hora de siempre, para preparar el desayuno para su novio.

Llego hasta la cocina y se encontro con blaine desayunando ya por su cuenta, sus hijos tambien ya estaban despiertos.

- buenos dias- saludo el ojiazul, pero su saludo se fue con el aire porque fue olimpicamente ignorado.

Intento ignorar eso y se preparo el algo rapido, se sento entre cory y tiny frente a blaine, quien no dijo palabra ni dirigio mirada con el, solo se encargaba de darle de comer a tiny y limpiarle la boca a cory, el castaño comenzaba a incomodarse, penso en disculparse, pero no tenia porque, no habia hecho nada malo, solo tenia un amigo, no le estaba siendo infiel, asi que sostuvo su orgullo y tampoco dijo ninguna palabra.

Blaine termino su desayuno, se levanto de la mesa, dejo un beso sobre las frentes de sus hijos, y entonces miro a kurt, en otras circunstancias se abria acercado a darle un beso pero no lo haria, simplemente le dirigio un...

- hasta la noche kurt- frio, distante, y cortante asi habia sonado eso, causando que el corazon de kurt se oprimiera.

Unas horas despues tocaron la puerta, kurt se tallo los ojos, habia derramado unas cuantas lagrimas pero las seco, levanto y abrio la puerta encontrandoce con la enorme sonrisa del newyorkino.

- buen dia kurt- dijo alegremente con una sonrisa pero kurt no pudo devolverla solo pudo hacer una mueca y elliot cambio de expresion

- hola elliot, pasa- su voz sonaba apagada, elliot entro y se sentaron sobre el sofa.

-¿que pasa kurt? - pregunto con tono de preocupacion

- blaine ha estado distante conmigo- bajo la mirada y elliot se sintio culpable

- lo siento mucho kurt, yo no queria traerte problemas con tu novio

- no descuida, no es tu culpa, pero...no es lamprimera vez que pasa esto.

- ¿ ya se han peleado otras veces?

- nuestra relacion a estado llena de topes, pelea tras pelea, desde la primer semana de matrimonio, hasta el dia de hoy, primero el choque de personalidades, luego el "engaño", luego los celos, y ahora esto...yo ya no se que hacer, salimos de un problema y no tardamos de entrar a otro, no se como va acabar esto, si lo unico que hacemos es pelear y pelear- suspiro con frustracion y pesar, no importaba cuantos esfuerzos hicieran, cuantos cambios se esforzaran por hacer, siempre...siempre, tenia que haber algo que los llevara a una discordia

Elliot hizo una mueca, no estaba seguro si decirle a su amigo lo que pensaba al respecto

- kurt...¿no cres que es... como algo que intenta decirte que, quizas ustedes no sean el uno para el otro?- kurt fruncio el ceño, ¿como que no eran el uno para el otro? Claro que lo eran

- si lo somos, solo...hemos tenido pruebas para ver cuan fuerte es nuestro amor.- contraataco el ojiazul con cierta molestia

- no te enojes kurt, ustedes desde que se conocieron siempre es pelea tras pelea...

-el amor es un campo de batalla.

- lo se kurt se que se aman pero no crees que tambien se hacen mucho daño, ¿estas seguro de pasar tu vida en una relacion asi?- esa pregunta dejo pasmado y pensativo al menor...¿de verdad queria seguir asi? ¿peleando por cualquiero cosa hasta el dia de su muerte?

- solo...piensalo kurt, no digo que blaine sea un mal chico...pero tal vez no es para ti- elliot no intentaba dar entender nada mas alla de apoyo fraternal, pero no podia negarlo, le empezaba a gustar kurt, y le dolia que el sufriera por las peleas con su novio. Y dejo a kurt enfrascado en esa pregunta...¿era de verdad lo que queria?

Elliot ya se habia ido hace varias horas atras los niños estaban jugando en su habitacion, ya era demasiado tarde y blaine seguia sin llegar casa, queria hablar con el sobre lo que estaba pensando, pero el morneo no se dignaba a aparecer.

Kurt se estaba empezando a quedar dormido, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, se sobresalto, blaine habia llegado, este se quito la chaqueta y la puso sobre el sillon, y nuevamente ignoro la presencia del ojiazul

- ¿porque llegaste tan tarde?.. -silencio- respondeme blaine.

El nombrado hizo caso omiso y se dirio a la cocina a tomar algo del refrigerador, pero no pudo hacer esto cuando kurt lo obligo a mirarlo tomandolo del hombro para voltearlo.

- ¡deja de ignorarme!- grito ya exasperado

- ¡deja de molestarme!, ¡no he hecho nada, puedes revisarme el cuello si quieres, puedes oler mi ropa, tengo todos los botones en su lugar, no hice nada! ¡¿contento?!- subio su tono de voz, pero sin gritar, supuso que sus hijos ya estaban dormidos

-¿y donde estabas?

- estaba terminando unas cosas del trabajo, descuida, no me vi con nadie, pero creo que tu seguro si te viste con elliot- le recrimino

- blaine vamos, superalo.- blaine paro lo que hacia, y lo miro incredulo

-¿superalo?...¡¿tu superarias que tu hijo le diga a un completo desconocido, "papa"?! ¡¿superarias que se la pasara el dia entero pegado a tu prometido?!- no soporto mas y grito justo en la cara de kurt con furia

-¡deja de gritarme!- oh no, otra pelea, croe que ya hasta habian perdido la cuenta.

- ¡tu empezaste!

-¡blaine tu y yo no hacemos mas que pelear, y no creo que eso cambie, seguiremos pelando hasta el dia de nuestra muerte por el color de los ataudes!- sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse rojos, en cualquier momento romperia en llanto

- ¡tienes razon, ya lo hemos intentado muchas veces, y terminamos igual! ¿quieres que esto acabe?- pregunto de forma seria, sin rodeos, era mejor ser firmes antes de llevar esto mas lejos, pero como todas las anteriores ocasiones kurt nego con la cabeza

- si no quieres que acabe, almenos demuestra que te importa

- si me importa

- anoche no parecia, decidiste pasar por el arco del triunfo lo que te dije sobre elliot y aun asi hoy lo viste, eso no demuestra quq te importe kurt, y si me disculpas mañana tengo clase y trabajo, asi que me ire a dormir con mis hijos- aparto a kurt del camino- buenas noches kurt- entro en la habitacion de los niños dejando a kurt siento un mar de lagrimas, otra vez ¿era eso lo que queria para toda la vida?

Al dia siguiente.

Kurt tomo su celular y marco el numero de elliot.

- podrias venir por favor... necesito hablar con alguien

- en seguida voy, calmate kurt - termino la llamada y kurt trataba de tranquilizarse pero los sollozos no paraban.

A los 15 minutos tocaron la puerta se dirigio rapidamente a ella y la abrio y en cuanto vio al pelinegro lo abrazo, este lo abrazo mas fuerte.

A los minutos estaban en el sofa mientras kurt le contaba lo sucedido con blaine.

Elliot lo escuchaba atentamente, cada vez se cpnvencia mas de que a pesar de haber amor en esa relacion era mucho la discusion que habia, eso al final les haria demasiado daño.

Elliot acariciaba la espalda de kurt en señal de consuelo, este lloraba en su pecho, los niños se encontraban dormidos en su habitacion, solo se escuchaban los sollozos del castaño.

- kurt... has pensado en lo que te dije?

Kurt asintio - no se que nos esta pasando... todo estaba bien - dijo separandose un poco y mirando a elliot.

- tal vez... solo parecia estar bien, ustedes son frecuentes a dañarse mutuamente sin siquiera ser consientes de eso...

Kurt no queria creer eso, pero era cierto si ponia a checar toda su relacion con blaine se daba cuenta que siempre habia una pelea que los hacia explotar.

Ademas, la ausencia de blaine ultimamente era realmente abrumadora... lo extrañaba, mucho y sentia que blaine no le daba importancia.

la voz de elliot lo saco de sus pensamientos - en este tiempo kurt, te has convertido en una persona muy importante para mi, no quiero que sufras me duele verte asi - esas palabras conmovieron al ojiazul.

Se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca de elliot, escasos centimentros los separaban.

- tu tambien... te has vuelto importante - dijo sin pensar, elliot en un impulso unio sus labios, kurt abrio los ojos por la sorpresa... pero, se sentia bien.

Por mas egoista que sonara sentia que le importaba a alguien y sin darse cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo, correspondio el beso.

Olvidandose que estaba comprometido.

**Olvidando que eso podria romper a su familia.**

.

.

.

.

**Se que querran matarnos a kurt a greyci y a mi xD lo siento jiji dejen sus reviews no nos odien u.u gracias por leer**


	16. Chapter 16

**holaaaa! vengo de voladita no se si sepan pero ando en examenes y orita tengo mi clase de la tarde u.u asi que no podre contestar reviews pero ya a partir de mañana soy libre de examenes *gracias a dios* y podre volver a la normalidad, le diria a diana pero no esta, anda en curso! LAS/LOS AMO *y leo reviews***

**CAPITULO 16: "¿EL FINAL DE NUESTRA HISTORIA?**

Kurt estaba perdido en la sensacion del beso que se habia tornado intenso pero fue entonces cuando no solo se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo sino tambien donde lo estaba haciendo, se separo de golpe sintiendose como la peor persona existente.

- por favor vete - le suplico a elliot.

- kurt yo...

- solo vete! - le grito y este asintio saliendo del hogar.

- dios... que hice? - se preguntaba, como veria a blaine a los ojos despues de eso?

A las pocas horas blaine llego, mas temprano quede costumbre, kurt se impresiono y en cuanto recordo su nada buena accion corrio la mirada.

- ya llegue - anuncio blaine, ya no se escucho tan cortante y sentir peor a kurt.

Blaine venia en plan de reconciliacion.

- que bueno... eeh hare la cena - dijo nervioso.

- te sucede algo kurt? - pregunto blaine algo preocupado.

El castaño nego y le dio una ligera sonrisa antes dd dirigirse a la cocina. Blaine opto por creerle, en eso el celular de kurt comenzo a sonar pero parece que este no lo escuchaba, sono y sono hasta q blaine se harto y vio que era elliot en ese en lugar de llamada llego un mensaje.

Blaine penso que por la insistencia seria algo importante asi que abrio el mensaje...

No se esperaba para nada lo que leeria.

"Kurt no quiero perder tu amistad, lamento lo del beso pero debemos hablarlo por favor contesta"

Beso beso beso... blaine no podia creerlo. Se negaba a creer que se hayan besado y en su propia casa estba realmente decepcionado.

Fue hasta la cocina con el celular en la mano y se recargo en el umbral de la puerta.

- algo que quieras contarme kurt?

Este se tenso pero nego - no... nada nuevo - fue su sencilla respuesta.

Blaine nego con la cabeza y puso el celular en la mesa.

- elliot te ha estado hablando... quiere hablar del beso - kurt lo miro asustado en ese momento sobre todo ante la mirada acusadora de su prometido.

- debio ser importante como para ocultarmelo... y aun asi te atrevias a decirme q estaba exagerando con respecto a ti y elliot?

Kurt no sabia ni que decir estaba conmocionado.

- dime kurt... te has enamorado de el?

Kurt se quedo congelado, aun no estaba consciente de todo lo que estana sucediendo.

- veo que si... buenas noches kurt - estaba mal emocionalmente, no queria ni soportaria una discusion con kurt, se encerro en el cuarto de sus hijos y estos lo miraron.

- lamento tanto esto pequeños - los cargo a ambos y no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas de tristeza, frustracio, decepcion...

Cory limpio una lagrima - papa - dijo y blaine loas abrazo.

Ellos eran su unica fuerza para seguir adelante.

Blaine siguio encerrado en la habitacion de sus hijos, para olvidarse del dolor que su corazon estaba sintiendo se puso a jugar con ellos y sus juguetes, los niño amaban que si papa jugara con ellos pues hacia voces extrañas y sonidos graciosos, de un rato blaine se olvido del engaño de kurt, solo se concentro el la sonrisa de sus hijos, era lo unico que le importaba ahora, de cualquier forma, tenia lo que habia querido desde hace años, dos angelitos a quienes hacer felices.

Kurt que seguia sentado en un rincon de la cocina con la mirada perdida, pero no habia derramado lagrimas, habia llorado tanto que se habia quedado seco.

De pronto el tiembre sono sobresaltando al ojiazul, se levanto, y corrio abrir la puerta ¿quien podria ser? Esperaba que no fuera Elliot, "no ahora porfavor" rogo kurt, pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir, recibio un asfixiante abrazo, de nada mas y nada menos que de su mejor amiga

-Kurt cariño- grito rachel emocionada, y aun colgada del cuello de kurt

- Rachel hola- respondio el saludo alegre, alzo la mirada encontrandoce con sus demas amigos sonriendole amistosos

- ya, ya, rachel, dejalo respirar- quinn separo a rachel del cuerpo de kurt, pero solo para poder ella abrazarlo y con mas fuerza que la pelinegra, kurt juro haber escuchado sus huesos tronar

- kurtie, los extrañamos mucho- beso su mejilla con ternura al separarse

- y yo a ustedes, pero vengan pasen- se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a los jovenes- y..¿a que viene su visita?-

Pregunto kurt con duda, tenia tiempo de no ver a sus amigos, y llevaban vidas tan ocupadas que dificilmente recibia una llamada de ellos.

-¿que no podemos venir a visitar a nuestros mejores amigos y nuestros sobrinos?- ahora hablo sam mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y se sentaba al lado de quinn en el sofa

- jaja no,puden venir cuantas veces quieran, pero me sorprendieron, son contadas las veces que llaman- rachel bajo la mirada apenada al igual que los demas, habian dejado abandonados a sus amigos bastante tiempo

-perdon kurt, entre el trabajo y todo eso, se nos ha complicado- se disculpo sebastian por todos- pero ya estamos aqui, hace mucho no teniamos una noche de amigos- guiño un ojo mientras sacaba unas cervezas de la mochila que traia, haciendo que kurt soltara una risita

- seee, vamos a empezar la fiesta...pero espera, hablado de amigos...y Blaine- pregunto sam por su amigo, la puerta de la habitacion de los niños se abrio

- ya llego por quien lloraban- dijo blaine sonriendo y con los brazos abiertos, no supo cuando sus 4 amigos estaban sobre el.

- blaine amigo, dios no sabes cuanto te he extrañado hobbit- sam removio los rulos de blaine

- y yo a ti boca de trucha- contraataco entre risas

Dos cabecitas se asomaron atraves de la puerta con curiosidad por los ruidos, sebastian se dio cuenta de esto, solto a blaine y se puso en cuclillas

- ¡niños vengan con el tio seb!- abrio sus brazos sonriente y los pequeños corrieron como pudieron hacia el para ser estrujados por su amoroso tio

-dios mira que grande estan estos angelitos- quinn cargo a Tiny entre sus brazos, habian crecido bastante.

- despues de este conmovedor reencuentro, ¿que tal si pedimos pizza?- todos gritaron "si" al unisono ante la proposicion de rachel, ella tomo el telefono y marco a una pizzeria.

Rato despues la pizza llego y todos se pusieron a platicar, como en los viejos tiempos, reian ante los chistes de sam, las anecdotas de rachel, todos interrogaron a sebastian sobre su nuevo romance, y a quinn y sam sobre el suyo, pero sin embargo, kurt y blaine no se dirigieron en ningun momento palabra, amenos que fuera realmente necesario como para pedirle al otro que le pasara la salsa o cosas asi sus amigos notaron eso, ya que kurt y blaine se sentaron a una distancia muy alejada lo que lo extraño demasiado, pero decidieron no preguntar.

Sebastian tenia sobre sus piernas a cory, haciendo todos los intentos posibles para que el pequeño dijera "tio seb"

- t..i..o seb- dijo por milesima vez, esperando que cory lo repitiera este pero solo se reia por las caras que hacia el mayor

- tiiiooo..seeeb- intento imitar la manera de hablar de un bebe, pero otra vez cory solto una risa

- papa- sebastian nego con la cabeza

- no, no, papa no, tio seb- se comenzaba a deseperar

- ya seb, no lo dira, tiene un año y medio apenas- quinn puso una mano sobre el hombro de sebastian para calmarlo

- pollo...- todos miraron al pequeño con incredulidad

-¿pollo?- entonces todos estallaron en carcajadas, bien, ahora la segunda palabra de cory era pollo

-¿que? ¿Dices pollo pero no puedes decir tio seb?- todos volvieron a reir- bueno, tal vez tiny pueda- bajo a cory con cuidado y ahora subio a tiny- se que tu lo haras preciosa porque soy tu tio favorito...repite conmigo...tiooo...seeeb

- tioo sam...- sam se levanto de su asiento y comenzo a gritar como loco

- ¡jajaja en tu cara smythe! ¿quien es el tio favorito ahora?- seb lo fulmino con la mirada.

Rachel miro a kurt, que estaba ajeno a lo que ocurria seguro no se habia dado ni la mas minima cuenta de que sus hijos ya habian dicho su segunda palabra, miraba a un punto fijo del suelo, como perdido.

- kurt...- lo llamo agitandolo levemente, este desperto del trance

- eh? Que?

- ven vamos a la cocina- lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hasta la cocina , donde cerro la puerta para que nadie los escuchara y asi poder interrogar al ojiazul

- bien, ahora dime que te pasa- se cruzo de brazos y kurt solo pudo tensarse un poco

- no me pasa nada- mintio, pero rachel lo conocia mejor que nadie.

- si tienes algo, desde que llegamos vi tus ojos rojos y lo distante que has estado con blaine, yo me esperaba ver escenas melosas entre ustedes, estaba emocionada de enterarme de su compromiso- kurt fruncio el ceño, ¿ella sabia?

-¿tu sabias sobre eso?

- blaine nos llamo super emocionado de que habias dado el si y se casarian esta vez formalmente- kurt volvio a sentirse basura.

- algo paso con blaine y tienes que decirmelo-

Kurt suspiro frustrado, no queria decirle

- no pasa nada...

- crei que nuestra amistad se basaba en sinceridad y confianza- dijo decepcionada

- engañe a Blaine...

-¡¿QUE?!- gritaron los tres son impresion y enojo, sobre todo enojo

- lo que oyeron...se beso con alguien mas, en nuestra propia casa- blaine bajo la mirada que estaba volviendo a llenarse de lagrimas amenazando con inundar el living

- no puedo creer que haya hecho eso- quinn se sentia decepcionada de kurt, confiaba en el, le habia dejado a blaine y el le hacia esto.

- te juro que lo mato...- sam cerro los puños con la intension de ir a la cocina y golpear a kurt hasta dejarlo inconsciente, pero seb lo paro.

-no, no iras a matar a nadie, por mucho que lo merezca- la voz de sebastian sonaba rencorosa

- 3 veces blaine, 3 veces te he visto llorar por el, ¡¿que eres masoquista o idiota? ¿porque sigues aguantandolo?!- ahora si grito, estaba cansando de ver a su mejor amigo sufrir por kurt.

- sam calmate- dijo quinn a su novio

- no quinn no me pidas que me calme, tu no lo viste sufrir, llorar, caer en depresion y dejar de comer semanas por ese idiota, no viste ese dolor, pero parece que al señor le gusta sufrir

Blaine se sentia mal, de que su mejor amigo pensara eso de el pero tenia razon, sintio una mano acariciar la suya en señal de apoyo, miro los ojos de quinn esta le sonrio, mientras sam seguia alegando

-¡joder sam callate, recriminandole sus errores no le estas ayudando en nada!- grito exasperado seb

-kurt...no puedo creer lo que me dices- kurt le habia contado toda la historia

- yo, me siento muy mal por lo que hice- se cubrio la cara con sus manos

- si, pues llorar no solucionara el dolor que le hiciste sentir a blaine- ahora le hablaba con molestia

- rachel, no era mi intencion, me sentia solo y elliot, comenzo a tratarme bien, y senti que le importaba a alguien...

-¿te sentias solo? Pero tu fuiste el que le rogo a blaine que fuera a nyada, ¿eres bipolar kurt? ya nisiquiera te reconozco caiste muy bajo ahora...le importas a blaine, dejo todo por ti, y tu le haces esto...me averguenzas kurt- rachel salio de la cocina sin antes dirigirle una mirada llena de decepcion

Kurt demoro un rato en salir de la cocina...mejor no haberlo hecho, pues fue el blanco de todas las miradas, esas miradas que hace unos momentos lo miraban con cariño y amistad, ahora lo miraban con rencor y desprecio.

El ambiente se tenso, nadie decia nada, todos reprimian sus ganas de quemar a kurt vivo, y el cada vez se sentia mas una escoria, ahora sus amigos tambien lo odiaban

- creo que ya debemos irnos- sam se levanto del sillon, tomando a quinn de la mano, rachel y sebastian repitieron su accion.

- buenas noches, te hablamos despues blaine- quinn beso la mejilla de su amigo y despues las frentes de sus sobrinos

- adios amigo, te llamare ¿ok?- sebastian lo abrazo acariciandole la espalda, blaine asento con la cabeza

- chau blaine- ahora rachel lo abrazo- fuerza blaine tienes nuestro apoyo- Susurro rachel a su oido, blaine sonrio

- gracias- se separaron y blaine los acompaño a la puerta, kurt sintio opresion en el pecho, pues ninguno hizo ni un indicio de despedirse de el.

Blaine cerro la puerta y al volver al living se encontro con la mirada de kurt

-blaine...

- solo...ten buena noche kurt...- blaine cargo a sus hijos y los llevo a su habitacion.

Sin novio...sin amigos...sus hijos ya ni se acercaban tanto a el, se habia quedado solo...por un estupido error

Blaine no tenia nada de sueño, no estaba en sus planes haberle contado a sus amigos sus problemas con kurt pero necesitaba ser escuchado, necesitaba desahogarse y no es como si no hubiesen estado siendo obvios.

Sus hijos estaban mas que despiertos, asi que tomo la guitarra, sus hijos parecían amar cuando el cantaba y hace mucho que no lo hacia en la casa, asi que comenzó a tocar, y una letra se le vino a la cabeza.

Sin saber que había dejado mal cerrada la puerta, y kurt lo estaba escuchando.

I used to think that one day / Solía pensar que un día  
>we'd tell the story of us,  contaríamos nuestra historia.  
>And how we met  Y cómo nos conocimos,  
>And how the sparks flew instantly  y como las chispas saltaron al instante,  
>And people would say they're the lucky ones y la gente diría: son de los que tienen suerte.

Kurt no pudo evitar el recuerdo de aquel dia que se conocieron en el bar y no pudo resistirse a acercarse a el… la noche que habían pasado juntos sin siquiera conocerse.

I used to know my place was the spot next to you, /Solía saber que mi lugar estaba justo a tu lado  
>Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat ahora estoy buscando sitio para un asiento vacío.  
>Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on Porque ultimamente no se ni en que página estás.

Oh, a simple complication, /Oh, una simple complicación,  
>Miscommunications lead to far love, los problemas de comunicación llegan muy lejos, amor,  
>So many things I wish that you knew me gustaria que supieras tantas cosas,  
>So many walls that I can't break through tantos muros que no puedo atravesar.

Kurt se sintio culpable ¿eso sentia blaine? ¿Qué no le permitia cruzar las barreras? Y tal vez sin darse cuenta últimamente había alejado a blaine… ¿pero que diablos había estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room /Ahora estoy solo en una habitación abarrotado,  
>And you're not speaking y tú no estás hablando,  
>And I'm dying to know y yo me muero por saber,  
>Is it killing you si te está matando.  
>Like it's killing me Como a mí me esta matando

Claro que lo estaba matando, no estar con blaine ha sido lo mas horrible y ahora todavia peor, sabiendo que el mismo habia fallado.

And I don't know what to say /Y no sé que decir,  
>since a twist of fate, when it all broke down desde que giró el destino, cuando todo se derrumbó.  
>And the story of us Y nuestra historia,  
>looks a lot like a tragedy now ahora se parece mucha a una tragedia

Los niños atentos escuchaban pero claro, no entendian nada sin embargo ahi estaban, a los pies de blaine viendo y escuchando atentamente a su padre cantar mientras este se perdia en la letra y melodía de su canción, cada palabra, cada acorde lo sentía y no podía evitar sentirse triste porque..

Era una canción triste, una canción de ellos.

Next chapter /Siguiente capitulo  
>How did we end up this way? Cómo terminamos de esta forma,  
>See me nervously Mírame nervioso,  
>pulling of my clothes and trying to look busy tirando la ropa y tratando de parecer ocupado.  
>And you're doing your best to avoid me Y tú haces todo lo que puedes para evitarme,  
>I'm starting to think that one day Estoy empezando a pensar que un día  
>I'll tell the story of us contaré nuestra historia,  
>Of how I was losing my mind De cómo estaba perdiendo la cabeza,  
>when I saw you here cuando te ví aquí.  
>But you held your pride Pero tú sujetaste tu orgullo,  
>like I should have held mine, como yo debería haber sujetado el mío.  
>Oh I'm scared to see the ending Oh, estoy asustada de ver el final,  
>why are we pretending this is nothing por qué estamos fingiendo que esto no es nada.  
>I'd tell you I miss you Te diría que te echo de menos,  
>but I don't know how pero no sé cómo.  
>I've never heard silence quite this loud. Nunca escuché el silencio tan alto.

Blaine lo extrañaba, eso le rompia el alma, todo el tiempo pensando que blaine tal vez solo no le estaba dando importancia a su ausencia sin embargo era todo lo contrario, lo estrañaba tanto como el extrañaba a blaine… no ese no podía ser su final, no podía.

This is looking like a contest /Esto parece un concurso,  
>Of who can act like they care less de quién puede hacer como que le importa menos,  
>But I liked it better when you were on my side pero me gustaba más cuando estabas de mi lado.

The battle is your hand now /la batalla esta en tu mano ahora  
>But I would lay my armor down pero me gustaría bajar mis armas,  
>If you said you'd rather love then fight si dijeras que prefieres el amor antes que pelear

So many things you wish that I knew /Deseaste muchas cosas que yo sabía,  
>But the story of us might be ending soon pero nuestra historia puede acabar pronto.

¿blaine los veia ya en las ultimas? ¿blaine no lo pensaba perdonar? ¿en serio no tenia la oportunidad de ser perdonado? Porque se arrepentía, nunca antes se había arrepentido tanto de nada.

And I don't know what to say / y no se que decir  
>since a twist of fate, cause were going down. Desde que giro el destino, porque nos estamos hundiendo  
>Cause the story of us porque nuestra historia  
>looks a lot like a tragedy now se parece mas a una tragedia ahora  
>the end el final…

Se derramaron dos lagrimas en el rostro del Moreno, se las limpio rapidamente, tomo a sus hijos y los acomodo en su respectiva cama, kurt ya estaba hecho un mar de lagrimas, nunca penso que habia herido tanto a su novio.

Blaine abrió la puerta y entonces fue rodeado por los brazos del castaño, se quedo impactado.

- perdóname, perdóname blaine, te juro que te amo, no quiero perderte… no quiero que este sea nuestro final… no quiero tener nunca un final – le decía llorando en su hombro, blaine suspiro. Pasaron unos minutos asi, blaine no rechazo su abrazo y aunque no lo correspondió efusivamente le daba unas caricias en la espelda, kurt se tranquilizo y se separo mirando sus ojos.

No sabia como interpretar la mirada de blaine, hasta que este hablo…

- creo que… necesitamos pensar las cosas un tiempo kurt, no estoy seguro de que después de esto debamos casarnos…

El mundo de kurt se detuvo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Espero les haya gustado *perdonen errores ortograficos lo hicimos en la madrugada y en el celular* gracias por leer :3**_


	17. Chapter 17

**hola, perdon por la tardanza, tuve un dia muy agitado, anoche me dormi a las 4 am, me pare a las 7 a limpiar mi cuarto, hubo una super pelea familiar u.u luego el curso, y luego los spoilers que me dejaron desanimada y sin inspiracion u.u bueno, hoy no responderemos reviews perdon greyci no esta (me abandono por ir al cine) y yo solo quiero subir para despues volver a llorar, les dejo el cap.**

**"Capitulo17: "Familia****"**

*Narrado desde el punto de vista de Kurt*

Habian pasado ya dos meses de aquella noche, pausamos nuestro compromiso, y aunque me dolio, acepte el trato, no habiamos terminado, oh bueno eso creo yo, pero si aplazamos la boda.

Esa misma noche hablamos de los ocurrido, nos disculpamos uno con el otro, hubo lagrimas, y arrepentimientos.

*FlashBack*

Estabamos sentados los dos en el sillon frente al otro.

Nadie decia nada, simples miradas hablaban por si solas, miraba los ojos de blaine, gritaban dolor, tristeza, ¿amor?

- perdoname blaine- hable por fin, bajando mi mirada, no tenia valor para mirarle a los ojos

- no, perdoname tu a mi, yo tuve la culpa, estaba tan absorto con la escuela y el trabajo, que te habia dejado abandonado- ¿pero que decia? El no tenia que disculparse, yo fui el que bese a otro, el solo estaba cumpliendo con sus tareas, para sustentar a su familia.

- no es tu culpa blaine, yo debi entenderte, y no sentirme como la "esposa abandonada" que va y le cuenta sus problemas a otro y termina engañandolo- rompi en llanto, me sentia sucio, blaine me abrazo y enterre mi cafa en su cuello sollozando.

- no me engañaste, no llego a mas, solo fue un beso, y si yo no te hubiera descuidado no hubiera pasado, fue culpa de ambos- escuche que tambien habia comenzado a llorar

- no me dejes, yo no viviria sin ti- no queria que terminaramos que el se fuera, no solo afectaria a los niños, si no tambien me destrozaria a mi, verlo irse...otra vez.

- no me ire kurt, no puedo dejar a mis hijos solos- levanto ligeramente mi barbilla para que lo mirara- ni a ti...- entonces se inclino y dejo un beso dulce sobre mis labios, se sintio tan bien, los extrañaba tanto.

Duro unos segundos y despues nos separamos, y juntamos nuestras frentes

-pero aun creo que debemos pensar en casarnos- y el tierno momento se rompio, ¿que diablos?

- pero...¿porque?- pregunte asustado, no queria que terminaramos, no otra vez

- no nos separaremos, seguiremos viviendo juntos, pero, deberiamos tomarnos un tiempo...para pensar, debemos estar seguros de lo que queremos...la noche que "peleamos" me quede pensando en lo que decias, tu y yo siempre discutimos, y es posible que lo hagamos hasta la muerte y debemos estar seguros de si queremos eso.

Blaine tenia razon, habia que pensarlo bien, aunque nos amabamos demasiado, ese problema surgia, no queriamos otro divorcio.

- ok.

*Fin Del FashBack*

Seguiamos viviendo en la misma casa,pero en habitaciones separadas, de cualquier forma seguiamos teniendo una buena relacion, pero como si fueramos dos amigos, no nos ignorabamos mas, blaine habia conseguido otro empleo asi que llegaba mas temprano.

Y despues de rogar, yo tambien pude conseguir un empleo para que el solo tuviera que preocuparse mas en sus estudios.

Perdi el contacto con elliot, dejaba a los niños en la guarderia y me iba directo al trabajo, ya no frecuentaba la cafeteria y el no iba mas a la casa, ni mandaba mensajes, yo agradecia eso, ya no me causaba problemas con blaine.

Y los chicos...bueno, sam tardo mucho tiempo en perdonarme, pero seb y quinn despues de escuchar la historia, me perdonaron y se disculparon, rachel se disculpo conmigo lloro diciendo " soy la peor amiga del mundo" yo la abrace y le dije que no se preocupara,

"Sabes que soy histerica" me dijo, yo solo rei.

El día de hoy estaba soleado, salí del trabajo y me dirigí a la guardería a recoger a mis hijos,

Cuando llegue me dijeron que ya alguien los había recogido, me alarme al instante, me puse realmente histérico, salí de la guardería para llamar a blaine y avisarle, pero cuando iba caminando por el parque, lo vi subiendo a cory en la resbaladilla, me acerque y le di un zape el soltó un quejido y volteo a verme

- auch- se sobo la cabeza

- casi muero idiota, al menos me hubieras avisado que irías por ellos- no le grite pero si estaba enojado, me había hecho pasar un mal rato

- lo hice, te mande un mensaje al celular- frunci el ceño extrañado, entonces recordé que lo había apagado, oh.

- oh, lo siento, lo tenia apagado

- descuida, y bueno, ya que estamos aquí, ¿porque no pasamos un día en familia?- mis hijos gritaron al unisono "si" ya era su tercera palabra.

Fuimos primero a comer, ya que yo me estaba muriendo del hambre.

Decidimos ir al McDonald's, al recibir nuestras ordenes nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la ventana.

me daba ternura verlos, blaine había comprado dos cajitas felices para cory y tiny, y una para el, y mientras yo comía, los veía jugar con el juguete sorpresa, Sonreí con ternura, blaine era un excelente padre, siempre buscaba la forma de hacer sonreír a sus hijos.

Una vez le pregunte porque uno de sus más grandes sueños era ser padre y el me dijo que quería darle a sus hijos lo que su padre no le dio a el, tiempo y amor, deseaba con ser el padre que el hubiera querido tener, y lo estaba siendo.

- eres un excelente padre- le dije, el dejo de jugar para sonreirme

-gracias, tu también eres un gran padre

-pero tu eres mejor, son mas felices cuando están contigo, siempre sonríen- hice una expresión decaída, notaba que los niños querían mas a blaine que a mi, y bueno era normal el pasaba mas tiempo con ellos y yo no, blaine tono mi expresión y tomo mi mano sobre la mesa

-ellos te aman, porque tu los cuidaste dentro de ti 9 meses, les diste todo de ti, y ellos son los únicos que saben como es el sonido de tu corazón cuando estas feliz- sentí que mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse, blaine acaricio mi mano y me sonrió con ternura.

- ¿niños verdad que aman a su papa kurt?- se dirigió a los pequeños, estos sonrientes movieron la cabeza de arriba abajo dando a entender que si- ahora vayan y denle un abrazo muy fuerte

Cory y Tiny corrieron a mis brazos,los abrace y bese sus cabecitas con amor.

*Narrado desde el punto de vista de Blaine*

Tenia tarea, demasiada, estaba muerto de estrés por el trabajo y estaba que moría de cansancio, pero feliz de pasar l tiempo con mi familia, ahora entendía a mi padre, no es nada fácil ser padre de familia, tienes que hacer muchos sacrificios pero la mejor recompensa es ver a mi familia feliz, a pesar de todo el trabajo y no volvería a descuidarlos.

Tal vez no cumplí mi sueño de ser un cantante internacional pero estoy seguro de que podre trabajar enseñando musica más adelante, y tendré más tiempo

para mi familia, quiero estar allí cuando cory quiera aprender a andar en bicicleta, y cuando destiny haga su primer recital de baile, acompañarlos a su primer día de escuela e ir por ellos a la salida y comer dulces y helado.

Con respecto a mi relación con kurt, lo he pensado demasiado,los pros y contras, lo extraño mucho, de la forma intima, porque últimamente llevábamos una buena relación, las cosas parecían arreglarse y es que ambos hacíamos lo posible por mejorar y que nuestra relación volviera a ser la misma, aunque aun no estoy seguro del matrimonio, pero si de querer seguir junto a kurt.

Pasamos la tarde juntos, fuimos al cine, compramos dulces, y al final del dia regresamos a casa y jugamos juntos.

- anda kurt, solo intenta hacer una voz graciosa y mueve el carrito- le explicaba a kurt, los niños querian que kurt jugara pero el se mantenia inseguro

- no se hacer voces graciosas blaine, menos para carros- hizo una mueca y Nuestros hijos hicieron un puchero, vi los juguetes que tenian mis hijos y me concentre en los de destiny y tuve una idea, tome una de las barbies de tiny y se la di a kurt

- juega con tiny y yo juego con cory- el miro la muñeca y parecio gustarle mas la idea.

Jugamos toda la noche y llego el momento de dormir, como siempre los acurrucamos, les cantamos algo, besabamos sus frentes y apagamos la luz.

Salimos de la habitacion y nos quedamos frente a frente.

- pues...- dijo el alargando la palabra

- pues.- era algo incomodo darnos las buenas noches simplemente de palabra

- buenas noches.

- si buenas noches- nos dirigimos la ultima mirada y tomamos caminos diferentes y dormimos separados como cada noche.

Unos dias despues.

Blaine se encontraba jugando con cory mientras kurt terminaba de bañar a destiny, después de todo ese tiempo blaine se había dado cuenta que el amor entre ellos seguía ahí, tal vez que era hora de olvidar lo que había sucedido y darle una nueva oportunidad a su relación, la verdad no se veía separado de kurt nunca.

Cory estaba cerrando sus ojos y blaine lo cargo para llevarlo a la cama, al parecer era el momento de su siesta, lo recostó no sin antes darle un beso en la frente. Kurt también terminaba de acomodar ya bañada a su hija en la cama, miro a blaine y este le sonrio. En ese momento alguien toco la puerta.

- yo voy – le dijo blaine con voz tranquila, se encamino a la puerta llevándose una desagradable sorpresa con la persona que estaba parada ahí.

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? – dijo molesto el pelinegro al ver a elliot.

El mas alto sabia que cuando volviera encontrarse con blaine no seria de manera amigable aunque tampoco buscaba problemas – se que no te agrada mi presencia pero necesito hablar con kurt – dijo tranquilamente.

- ¿te atreves a buscar a mi… prometido, en mi casa después de haberte besado con el? ¿es que no tienes un poco de vergüenza?! No te quiero aquí, ni cerca de el ni cerca de mis hijos! – el enojo que había desaparecido ahora había regresado, se había quedado en el pasado con ganas de reclamarle ahora lo haría.

Kurt escucho a blaine molesto asi que decidió ir a la entrada y entonces vio la nada esperada escena, ¿Qué hacia elliot ahí? Sabia que nada de esto podría terminar bien, justo ahora que todo parecía ir excelente con blaine… solo esperaba que la presencia del mas alto no arriesgara nada.

- no me ire hasta hablar con kurt – insistió firme elliot, blaine iba a responderle pero kurt se acerco.

- tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, ya no… ese dia cometi un grave error, solo fue eso elliot, por favor olvidalo yo… - miro a blaine antes de continuar – amo a blaine, a mi familia, ese dia era un tonto mártir, me sentía solo sin darme cuenta que no lo estaba, y como veo que no me puedes ver como amigo es mejor, dejar nuestra amistad hasta aquí – fue firme, directo y sincero.

Elliot suspiro – esta bien, pero sinceramente kurt espero un dia podamos volver a ser amigos… y blaine, lamento todo – dijo apenado, había mantenido la esperanza de ser correspondido pero el era un buen perdedor, se retiro. Kurt cerro la puerta, no sabia como mirar a blaine, el recuerdo del error de aquel dia aun le atormentaba.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando sintió una mano de blaine en su cintura y quedaron frente a frente – nunca kurt, nunca estaras solo – le dijo blaine con una tierna sonrisa, kurt estaba sorprendido por la acción pero también sonrio, hacia tanto tiempo que no tenia a blaine tan cerca.

- asi que… ¿los niños están dormidos, verdad? – dijo blaine de manera traviesa y picara, kurt sonrio al instante, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de blaine.

- si y tardaran en despertar… - y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se besaron.

.

.

.

.

.

**gracias por leer, ya casi termina, el proximo tendra smut, los amamos, chau**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bien ando en estado depresivo por los malditos spoilers pero aun asi pude escribir y diana tambien, esperemos les guste :D**

**Gabriela Cruz: descuida... ya termino :3**

**lety bl: no soy muy buena en el smut para mi es mas hot pero bueno... espero lo disfrutes**

**jeny: nadie, ya puedes estar tranquila :)**

**Guest: ya es la ultima tempo, ya se acerca el final de finales**

**Cristopher20: no te prometo que sea el mejor smut, de hecho siento que soy pesima escribiendolo xD**

**camiila-klanier: ya nadie arruinara su felicidad y pues lamentablemente ya mero es el final :/**

** .33: nosotras tambien extrañaremos pero escribir este fic pero ni modo todo tiene su final u.u**

**Capitulo 18: "Reconciliación"**

Capitulo 18

Ambos estaban ya en su habitación aun besándose ferozmente, ambos se habían extrañado en ese tiempo, blaine recorría con sus manos la espalda del castaño por debajo de su camisa, kurt despeinaba a blaine con las suyas, aun sin despegar sus labios cayeron en la cama, el moreno encima de kurt.

Se separaron para mirarse a los ojos unos segundos, después blaine comenzó a repartir besos en el cuello del castaño mientras este solo podía suspirar por las emociones que estaba sintiendo. Kurt llevo sus manos al inicio de la camisa de su prometido y se la quito, blaine lo miro alejándose para que kurt pudiera sentarse y poder quitarse su camiseta.

Ambos ya sin nada en la parte superior de su cuerpo, blaine volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, repartió besos por todo el cuello del castaño mientras con sus manos acariciaba su pecho, kurt amaba las sensaciones que solo blaine le podía otorgar.

- como te extrañaba kurt – comento blaine con una voz llena de deseo.

El castaño sonrió – y yo a ti, como un loco – blaine fue dejando un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta el vientre del castaño, blaine sonrió al ver la muy delgada y casi invisible cicatriz que tenia su pareja, empezó a desabrochar el pantalón del mas alto.

Kurt solo observaba a su novio, este ya le había quitado el pantalón, blaine fue ahora dejando un rastro de besos desde el pie hasta el interior del muslo de kurt – mmm blaine… - gemia el ojiazul.

Sentía demasiado calor, entonces blaine llevo una mano a la parte intima de su prometido y comenzó acariciar por encima de la ropa.

- dios… - gimió fuertemente el castaño. Blaine se excito aun mas con ese gemido asi que decidió quitarse el pantalón y entonces ocuparse de dejar completamente desnudo al castaño.

Volvió a besar el castaño, este bajo las manos hasta el trasero del moreno acariciándolo, blaine solo sonrio en el beso, se separaron y kurt le quito esa ultima prenda a su novio, ambos quedando desnudos, blaine se restregaba en el cuerpo del castaño y asi ambos miembros se frotaban el uno con el otro.

- aah blaine… oh dios… mm – gemía el castaño por el placer que estaba sintiendo con esa acción, el moreno también gemía, había pasado un tiempo desde que habían dejado de tener intimidad así que todo era demasiado intenso.

Blaine bajo una de sus manos para dirigirla a la entrada de su novio pero kurt lo detuvo – nada de preparación, te necesito ya! – dijo kurt ansioso y excitado.

- kurt ha pasado poco mas de dos meses, no quiero que te lastime – dijo blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

- no me lastimaras amor, anda hazlo… lo necesitamos – blaine se lo pensó unos segundos pero entonces asintió, confiando en su novio.

Kurt enredo sus piernas en la cintura del moreno dejándole total acceso a su entrada, blaine se acomodo y fue penetrando lentamente al castaño, este hizo un ligero gesto, blaine se acerco y lo beso, kurt correspondió el beso y rompiéndolo cuando sintió a blaine totalmente adentro.

- te amo blaine… y te amare siempre – le dijo, blaine se sorprendió pero sonrio instantáneamente.

- yo mas kurt… yo mas – y entonces se empezó a mover, kurt se abrazo a el, mientras blaine lo embestía primero lentamente, para después aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas a mas rápidas y profundas.

Kurt rasguño un poco la espalda de blaine cuando sintió que toco su próstata – aah… blaine! – gimio fuertemente, este solo gruño realmente excitado, sin duda los gemidos de kurt siempre lo ponían a mil.

Solo bastaron unas embestidas mas para que llegaran al orgasmo, ambos completamente sudados pero también extasiados por la reconciliación que acababan de tener. Blaine salio de kurt y se acosto a su lado, kurt se acomodo en su pecho.

- extrañaba tanto hacer el amor contigo – dijo kurt sonriente.

- lo mismo digo kurt…siempre es maravilloso – fue la respuesta del moreno dándole un beso en la frente al castaño y rodeándolo con sus brazos. Se quedaron en silencio disfrutando del momento.

- entonces… ¿te parecen bien 3 meses?

La pregunta confundió mucho a kurt, no comprendió a que se refería hasta que pensó en eso y miro sorprendido a blaine - ¿te refieres a…?

Blaine sonrió ampliamente dándole un beso a blaine, este le correspondió al instante.

En 3 meses se casaban.

.

Semanas después

.

- kurt, hay que descansar un momento- hablo una agitada Rachel

- si, nos llevas toda la tarde trayendo de un lado a otro, estoy muerta- ahora quinn suspiro sentandoce en una banca.

Se encontraban en un centro comercial, buscado tiendas de bodas y accesorios para fiestas, kurt habia pedido a sus amigos, rachel,quinn y seb que lo acompañaran ellos encantados aceptaron, pero ahora se arrepentian.

*narrado desde el punto de vista de kurt*

Queria una boda perfecta, una que recordar con felicidad, como si fuera la primera vez que nos casariamos.

Llevabamos varias horas buscando el traje perfecto, blaine sugirio que llamaramos a la tienda "perfect night" pero me negue ess lugar me recordaba a la estupidez que estuve apunto de cumplir con Chandler.

Mis amigas se habian cansado ya, asi que nos sentamos un momento y decidi revisar mi lista de lo que compraria, queria planear y decorar todo yo solo, bueno con ayuda, pero mis ideas, sabia exactamente lo que queria.

Nuestros padres nos dieron un cheque con bastante dinero para cubrir gastos de la boda y aunque blaine se nego al final lo aceptamos, eso alcanzaria y sobraria para lo que tenia planeado.

-¿que compraras kurt?- pregunto seb mientras veia mi lista.

- mm veamos, globos, adornos de boda muchos, adornos florales, mm mandare a hacer centros de mesa, mandar a hacer las invitaciones y lo mas importante los trajes- lei la lista y eran demasiadas cosas para mi solo

- ¿blaine que hara?

- blaine se encargara de las argollas, y la comida, contrataremos un buffet

- ¿y el pastel?...

- ¡diablos olvide eso!- me golpe la cabeza con la palma, habia olvidado por completo el pastel, tome el boligrafo y escribi en la lista "mandar a hacer el pastel"

- creo que son demasiadas cosas para ti solo kurt, ¿no pensaste en contratar a una planificadora?- hablo rachel preocupada, ¿que? ¿planificadora? NO era MI boda y yo la planearia como yo quiera

- no la necesito, tengo todo planeado, ademas ustedes me ayudaran, vamos a buscar una tienda de trajes de boda- me levante rapidamente, comence a caminar y escuche los quejidos y suspiros de mis amigos, ni aguantan nada.

Llegamos a la tienda, todos los trajes eran preciosos, no podia escoger uno.

- no se cual escoger para mi y cual para blaine- hable frustrado, eran demasiados diseños

- yo veo todos iguales- quinn hizo una mueca yo la mire con incredulo

- no son iguales queen, son diferentes diseños, marcas, diseñadores y materiales- sabia todo de eso, me pase varios meses investigando todo sobre preparativos para boda.

Porfin me elegi por unos tres y entre a medirmelos.

Sali con el primero era color negro con camisa color vino, y un corbatin de moño, pronto pense en blaine con ese.

- ese es muy lindo- sonrio rachel

- te vez muy bien ese esta genial el color es fantastico en ti- seb me guiño el ojo

- me gusta, pruebate el otro- dijo quinn y yo entre de nuevo al vestidor, ahora me puse un traje color azul marino con la camisa azul cielo y una cobata Negra, este tambien era lindo, sali de, vestidor.

- no, era mejor el otro- su tono tenua cierto desagrado

- mmm el color de la camisa no me convence- seb hizo una mueca

- amo el azul y ese es muy bonito, pero no creo que sea lo indicado para una boda.

Regrese a dentro y me puse el ultimo traje este era negro tambien, con el pequeño adorno de una rosa artificial en el bolsillo del saco, la camisa era blanca con algunos tonos crema y la corbata era negra igual, este era mas tradicional.

- ¡ese!...

- ¡perfecto!...

- sigo viendo todos iguales...

Compramos los trajes y seguimos nuestra busqueda con los adornos, y las flores, escogi flores color amarillo y rosa, la combinacion era muy bonita y eran nuestros colores favoritos.

Estabamos caminando tranquilamente con nuestras cosas en mano, cuando sin querer choque con...

- elliot...- dije alzando la mirada

- hola kurt- hizo una leve sonrisa -¿ que te trae por aqui?- observo las bolsas que traiamos, no dude decirle, de cualquier forma el lo sabia

- compras para la boda, estamos a unos meses y no quiero que todo se me venga encima

- oh ya veo, pues, espero todo salga bien y me gustaria ser invitado- dijo timidamente, yo le sonrei con calidez

- claro que estaras invitado- mire wue el chico que venia con el ya estaba sobre sebsstian y frunci el ceño junto a mis amigas

- vamos christian es un lugar publico deja de comertelo- se quejo elliot, los chicos se sepeararon, mire a seb pidiendole una explicacion y el entendio

- lo siento chicos, les presento formalmente a mi novio, christian, amor ellos son mis amigos, rachel, quinn y kurt

- hola mucho gusto...¿kurt es el que se va a casar con tu ex?- pregunto extrañado, yo me senti un poco incomodo

- calla, pues... ¿porque no vamos a comer algo? Muero de hambre- todos respondimos "si" al unisono, y nos dirigimos a un pequeño, restaurante.

- ¿aun somos amigos verdad?- pregunto de la nada elliot

- claro que si, pienso que somos los mejores amigos- el sonrio ampliamente igual que yo, hasta que senti la mirada asesina de rachel sobre mi

-¡hey hey! Aqui la mejor amiga soy yo, te estoy vigilando elliot, que todavia estoy enojada por lo que se sobre ti- lo que dijo zono a amenaza y elliot la miro con miedo

- ¿lo saben?

- si, pero ya se les pasara, descuida.

Llegue a casa muerto del cansacio con miles de bolsas llenas de adornos, los trajes, los zapatos todo, me tire al sillon cerre los ojos con la intension de dormir cuando senti un peso encima de mi y unos delisioso labios chocar con los mios, abri los ojos para encontrarme con unos preciosos avellana

-hola tu- susurro sobre mis labios

-hola...

- ¿compraste todo?

- si, ya esta, solo falta, el lugar e ir enviando las invitaciones, que ya mande a hacer- abrace a mi novio por la espalda acercandolo mas a mi rozando nuestras narices en un beso equimal

- estoy emocionado, ya viene el gran dia, volveremos a estar unidos en matrimonio

- lo se, yo tambien estoy ansioso...te amo

- y yo a ti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**¿Que les parecio? jeje bueno solo quedan dos o tres capitulos mas... y llegaremos al final.**_

_**gracias por leer :3**_


	19. Chapter 19

**hola! aqui llegando con el antepenultimo capitulo :3 espero les guste :D**

** .33: aqui esta la boda! wiii ^^**

**Cristopher20: jajajaja la rachel, tiene sus momentos 3**

**Jeny: la boda que todos queremos ver!**

**lety bl: tu deseo se hara realidad...**

**ItsMeAgaiin: buena observacion, pues diana cometio un pequeño error al no darse cuenta de eso, pero bueno... suele pasar, no somos escritoras profesionales xD**

**Georgi G: lo se, con los horribles spoilers minimo tener esta boda aqui!**

**Capitulo 19: "Unconditionally"**

*narrado desde el punto de vista de kurt*

hoy era el dia...estoy nervioso y emocionado, me encontraba arreglandome frente al espejo, y un deja vu se me presento, solo que ahora, por mi mejilla no caian lagrimas de dolor ni tristeza, si no que mantenja una sonrisa, porqueme casaria con el amor de mi vida otra vez pero ahora bajo nuestra desicion.

Habian pasado tantas cosas en estos ultimos años, finalmente encontre el amor en quien menos esperaba.

Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a blaine y no..no me refiero al bar, si no a la primera, teniamos 7 años y viviamos en el mismo vecindario

*FlashBack*

mientras yo regaba las flores junto a mi madre, observaba a un pequeño en la casa vecina, sentado en el suelo llorando con una pelota de futbol entre sus piernas, me dio curiosidad y cuando mi madre entro en casa, corri hasta el niño.

- hola- salude con voz bajita el tallo sus ojos con su antebrazo pero se nego a mirarme

- hola- su voz sonaba apagada, me sente frente a el

-¿que tienes?- intente encontrar su mirada pero era imposible, se reusaba a mirarme parecia que el pasto era mas interesante.

- mi papa no quiere jugar conmigo, nunca tiene tiempo, y yo estoy cansado de jugar solito- hizo un puchero de tristeza, que padre mas malo, mi padre tambien rara vez jugaba conmigo pero siempre buscaba hacerse un tiempo para hacerlo, me senti mal por el

- no lo necesitas, yo jugare contigo- por primera vez alzo la mirada y vi esos ojitos avellanas rojos debido al llanto pero que me miraban con esperanza

-¿de veras?- quizas penso que le estaba jugando una broma

- claro, vamos levantate- tome sus manos y lo ayude a levantarse del cesped

- soy blaine- me parecio un nombre muy lindo al instante

- y yo kurt- le sonrei amistoso

- ok kurt ¿quieres patear o ser portero?- sonrio por primera vez y yo aunque era muy pequeño senti que habia visto la sonrisa mas hermosa del universo, ahora sus ojos brillaban y no por las pequeñas lagrimas que seguian alli si no por alegria.

- mmm no soy muy bueno pateando, asi que sere portero- me coloque en la porteria, nunca habia sido bueno para el futbol, ni ningun otro deporte, yo preferia el baile y jugar con mis juguetes, sonaria extraño, pero yo ademas de jugar conlos tipicos juguetes de niño como hombres de accion o carritos, jugaba con barbies tambien.

Jugamos un rato y nunca consegui parar la pelota, pero no importaba, blaine se ponia feliz cada que metia un gol, asi que estaba bien.

Pronto nos aburrimos, y volvimos a sentarnos en el cesped a hablar de cosas triviales como comics, peliculas, caricaturas etc.

- ¿ a ti que te gustaria ser de grande?- pregunte de la nada siempre me hacian esa pregunta en la escuela y queria saber cual seria su respuesta.

- a mi me gustaria cantar, me parece divertido o si no un astronauta, y tu?

- a mi igual me gustaria cantar, pero tambien me gustaria ser un bombero, me gustan sus trajes rojos- ambos reimos, las tipicas metas que tiene un pequeño de 8 años y cuando creces te das cuenta de que no es tan facil.

- y ¿que quieres hacer?- se recosto de espaldas viendo al cielo comenzaba a atardecer, mi mama se preocuparia

- creo que deberia volver a mi casa o me regañaran- el se incoorporo de inmediato y volvio a la extresion triste de un principio.

- no te vayas, no tendre con quien jugar- su voznsonaba triste yo hice un puchero

- lo siento...mañana volvere, lo juro- me levante del cesped y sacudi mi pantalon que estaba lleno de tierra, el se levanto igual

- bueno, mañana a la misma hora- hablo emocionado

- si, traere mis muñecos

- siii, bueno adios

- adios- en forma de despedida bese una de sus mejillas, mi mama me habia enseñado a que cuando saludas o te despides de alguien tiene que ser con beso en la mejilla, para el no parecio tan habitual porque su cara se torno roja como un tomate, yo no dije nada y corri a mi casa

Y asi volvi a mi casa, y me dormir emocionado de wue habia hehco un nuevo amigo, al dia siguiente, fui a la escuela y cuando regrese corri a mi habitacion por mis juguetes, los meti en una mochila y sali de la casa, y lo vi estaba alli sentado en el pasto, cuando me vio se levanto

- holaa- salude alegre

- hola ¿trajiste tus muñecos?

- si- abri mi mochila y saque todos, el los miraba emocionado, pero luego noto que tambien traia mis barbies fruncio el ceño extrañado

- ¿barbies? Estos son muñecas de niña- dijo con tono de burla yo baje la mirada triste

- no es verdad...- senti mis ojos aguarse

- oh no no lo siento, soy un tonto, no son de niña, no llores, jugaremos con tus juguetes, a...- hizo una expresion pensativa- la princesa y el principe tu eres la princesa en problemas y yo el principe que te salva- tomo un max steel, la idea parecia divertida, asi que acenti

- sii, juguemos- nos pusimos a jugar a la princesa y el principe, nunca me habia divertido tanto, jugar con blaine era genial, crei que porfin tendria un amigo, en mi escuela todas mis amigas eran niñas, los niños pensaban que era raro, pero blaine no, el era diferente.

Entre risas no escuchamos cuando mi padre grito que volviera a la casa, ni cuando su padre salio enojado de la suya, porque ya era tarde.

-¿que haces aqui blaine? Te dije que te quedaras adentro- sonaba molesto, hasta me intimido, blaine se encongio de hombros asustado

- kurt, ¿quien te dio permiso de venir aqui?- ahora mi padre me regaño.

- ¿es tu hijo hummel?- hablo con cierto desprecio

- si lo es, ¿porque?- le reto

- no quiero que vuelva a acercarse al mio, lo va a volver nena como el, los niños no juegan con barbies- y otra vez senti esa puzada dentro de mi, ¿porque la sociedad tuvo que poner esa estupida idea que lo rosa y las barbies era de niñas y el azul y los carritos y muñecos de accion era de niños? era una estupidez

- no puede hablarle a mi hijo asi, vamonos kurt- mi padre me tomo del brazo obligandome a levantar

- ¡noo! Yo me quiero quedar a aqui con blaine- grite intentando zafarme

- vamos adentro jovencito- su padre tomo del brazo blaine con brusquedad, el solto un quejido lastimoso.

- no quiero, quiero quedarme aqui y jugar con kurt, tu nunca juegas conmigo, dejame noo- ahora era levantado como un saco a la fuerza mientras pataleaba

- no jamas volveras a ver a ese mocoso

- nooo kuurt- grito mirandome

- blaineeee- lo mire con ojos llorosos- siempre seremos amigos no te preocupes

- siempre...- entonces fui encerrado en mi casa, en mi cuarto, no tardo mucho de un mes o dos cuando el padre de blaine habia conseguido un trabajo lejos de aqui, y tuvieron que mudarse, no me dejaron ni siquiera salir a despedirme, solo vi por la ventana como el subia al coche detras del camion de mudanzas con su balon de futbol y...una barbie...una de mis muñecas, un momento... blaine habia conservado una de mis muñecas y era la que había regalado a nuestra hija en sj primer cumpleaños, ahora tenia sentido. Volviendo a la historia, el se fue, yo no volvi a saber de el aunque aun lo recordaba, luego vino la muerte de mi madre y el mundo se me vino abajo, despues de ese dia entre en una depresión terrible y me olvide completamente hasta de su nombre, yo tenia 15 cuando entre en un periodo de depresión extrema e intente varias formas de quitarme la vida eso agregándole que salí del closet y todos empezaron a tratarme como basura, en el mismo tiempo que blaine huyo de su casa, pasamos por cosas terribles al mismo tiempo, luego mi padre creo su propia empresa, era muy exitosa y poderosa, a fin de olvidar la depresión me volví un Chico caprichoso, amante del dinero y lujos, egoísta y frio, pero no era yo realmente, era solo el kurt que renació después de todo lo que vivió y fue corrompido por esta porquería de mundo, si el mundo es frio contigo, se frio con el.

Sentiamos que teníamos todo el poder y nada nos superaba pero no tardo en surgir otra empresa, una enemiga...los anderson. Todo se volvio una guerra por el poder, durante algunos años, hasta llegar a ese dia en que cayeron en ruina, y la unica manera de salvar lo poco que quedaba era unir ambas en una sola y hacerla mas grande, pero convertirse en socios no era facil, demasiado papeleo por firmar...mejor una union familiar, pero no tenemos hijas, bueno casemos a nuestros hijos...y asi es como llegamos al dia de hoy.

*FinFlashBack*

No nos acordábamos de nada de esto hasta poco después de habernos reconciliado por lo de Chandler, habíamos pasado por el vecindario y yo lo recordé, blaine no se creía que había pasado antes…No soy de creer en el destino, pero sabia que el nuestro, era estar juntos desde ese primer dia, asi lo era.

Mire el reloj, casi llegaba la hora, estaba nervioso, tenia miedo y no sbaia porque, era la tercera vez que haria esto y esta vez por voluntad propia, pero tenia miedo aun asi, mi respiracion se volvio irregular, escuche la puerta abrirse, era sebastian, el seria uno de los padrinos

-¿estas listo kurt? Ya debemos irnos- md agarre fuertemente de la mesa, el se acerco a mi

-¿que pasa?...¿no estas emocionado?

- si...pero...tengo miedo- mis palabras tropezaron

- ¿por que? Blaine no va a huir te lo aseguro- bromeo y aunque logro sacarme una risita los nervios seguian alli

-mira...se que tal vez esto sea dificil para ti, porque no tienes muy buenos recuerdos en las bodas, pero hoy es un dia diferente, es especial porque esta vez no estas bajo obligacion es tu eleccion, tu felicidad por primers vez esto se basa en felicidad y no en la de alguien mas, y bay un chico alla que desea hacerte feliz por toda la eternidad- las palabras de sebastian me llegaron al corazon, era cierto, no tenia a nadie que complacer con lo que hacia solo a mi y a blaine, lo unico que importaba

- gracias- lo abrace efusivamente

- de nada...corre que se hace tarde.- me tomo de la mano casi arrastrandome, subimos a la limosina, pero esta vez no temblaba, mi corazon latia y no de miedo, si no emocion.

Llegamos a tiempo, escuche a todos los invitados dentro, esta vez amigos nuestros y familiares cercanos.

- te vere adentro, recuerda cuando empiece la musica entras- me explico seb, ya lo sabia, me se hasta el discurso.

- si, esta bien, te vere adentro- lo abrace con cariño, y el entro.

Me quede esperando un poco mas afuera, estaba apunto de empezar la tonadita

- no puedes entrar alli solo- escuche que alguien hablaba al lado mio- alguien debe entregarte

- papa- dije con sorpresa y lo abrace, escuche la musica ya habia empezado tenia que entrar

- tengo que entrar- inhale y exhale mas de 10 veces

- vamos- mi padre me dio su brazo para que lo tomara como una novia, muy tradicional pero seria lindo, tome su brazo y las puertas se abrieron...

La instrumentacion de "all you need is love" de the beatles llego hasta mis oidos, los invutados se levantaron al vernos entrar, mire a blaine frente al altar con esa hermosa sonrisa que lo caracteriza, esta vez no nos mirabamos con rencor, si no con amor, sonrei feliz, estaba junto a su padre y de un lado, seb y sam nuestros padrinos y del otro quinn y rachel, nuestras damas de honor vestidas con un bonito vestido azul y un ramo de rosas, amarillas y rosas como todos los adornos florales, pero depronto vi el camino hacia el altar y todas las miradas posadas sobre mi, aprete el brazo de mi padre.

- sostenme si me desmayo a la mitad del camino- le suplique en susurro

-no permitire que caigas- entrecho mi mano calidamente y asi comenzamos el camino, cada paso me causaba mil sesaciones.

Veia a cada invitado, sonriendo ampliamente, vi a emma la que fue mi obstetra, elliot el que era mi gran amigo ahora, mi familia, la de blaine, el novio se seb, chanlder...¿que?... ¿CHANDLER? ¿QUIEN MIERDA DEJO ENTRAR AL CUATRO OJOS? y...¿esther? ¿Wat? Ambos me sonrieron y sus sonrisas parecian...sinceras... intente ignorar eso y centre mi mirada en mi prometido, llegue hasta el.

Mi padre tomo mi mano... y el padre de blaine la de el, entregaron nuestras manos uno al otro, steve me dio la de blaine y mi padre le dio a el la mia, les sonreimos en agradecimiento y volvieron a sus lugares asignados.

Aprete fuertemente la mano de blaine con cuidado de no lastimarlo, el juez comenzo a hablar

- estamos reunios aqui, para unir a estos dos hombres rn sagrado matrimonio, pero aunque tendria que decir todo el discurso de lo que el matrimonio se trata, creo quq ya no han de saber de memoria-todos reimos- asi que blaine decidio preparar algo

- gracias- blaine tomo mis dos manos nos pusimos frente a frente-pues...kurt...que puedo decirte, tardaria siglos en acabar, solo quiero darte las gracias por todo, cambiaste mi vida por completo, me demostraste que para el amor no hay genero, y aunque no siempre es facil y aveces puede ser casi como un campo de batalla, siempre habra una razon para seguir adelante, y ese es y siempre sera nuestro amor, porque yo te amo y se que seguire haciendolo hasta el final de nuestros dias, porque desde la primera vez que te vi, y te acercaste a mi para preguntarme que me pasaba y vi tus ojos presiosos por primera vez, supe aue queria pasar mi vida entera junto a ti, tal vez no soy el cantante interacional que algun dia soñe ser, ni el astronauta de mi segunda opcion ni el abogado que mi padre queria, pero lo que si tengo es esa familia que siempre soñe, me has dado dos razones mas para ser feliz, y me has dado ese amor incondicional que siempre desee...se que algun dia contaremos nuestra historia, de como nos conocimos y las chispas volaron al instante, de nuestra disfuncional historia de amor y como comenzamos al revez, que aunque muchas veces lo creimos el fin, ni las peores situaciones lograron separarnos, nuestro amor es fuerte y nada nos separara, jamas, pase lo que pase, sin miedos ni arrepentimientos, por toda la eternidac, porque lo unico que quiero hacer... es pasar mi vida amandote, hemos dicho nuestros votos matrimoniales 2 veces ya, pero esfa vez sentiremos esos votos verdaderos, sin obligacion, si no con amor.

Si sigue hablando juro que voy a llorar, no, ya estoy llorando no es necesario.

- ¿algo que quieras decir kurt?- me pidio el juez, yo mordi mi labio

- blaine...eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y aun despues de todo lo que hemos vivido, seguimos juntos, nuestro amor es eterno y sin final y yo estoy tan agradecido de haberte encontrado, porque le diste sentido a esta porqueria de vida que tenia, porque yo creia que el dinero era lo mas importante, pero me di cuenta que lo mas importante es el amor, le agradezco a nuestros padres el dia que decidieron cmprometernoss, proque de otra manera jamas te hubiera vuelto a ver y yo no veo una vida sin ti a mi lado, te necesito como hazel a augustus, bella a edward, anastasia a christian, nora a patch, como los pulmones al aire y el corazon a la sangre, sin ti a mi lado, moriria, gracias por hacerme feliz, he encontrado a mi principe de cuentos de hadas...y ese eres tu.

Miles de "aawws" sollozos emotivos y miradas de dulzura invadieron la sala.

- muy bien, ahora los votos, Blaine Devone Anderson, ¿acepta a kurt elizabeth hummel como su esposo, para amarlo, quererlo y respetarlo por el resto de sus dias?

- acepto, acepto, acepto por siempre

Ahora...Kurt Elizabeth Hummel ¿acepta a Blaine Devone Anderson como su esposo, para amarlo, quererlo y respetarlo por el resto de sus dias?- no habia duda, sabia cual era mi firme y ultima respuesta...

- acepto...

-alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

- ¡si a alguien se le ocurre oponerse le arrancare la cabeza!- amenazo rachel a los invitados quinn puso una mano sobre su hombro moviendo la cabeza desaprobatoriamente, pero sin embargo nadie dio indicios de oponerse, me extraño crei que chandler o esther se opondrian pero no fue asi

- los anillos porfavor- la puerta se abrio y nuestros hijos siendo cargados por finn y cooper, llevaban dos almohadas pequeñas con los anillos sobre ellas, los tomamos y blaine me puso el mio y luego yo el suyo, blaine habia mandado a hacer esos anillos el mio decia su nombre y el suyo el mio y ambos tenian la fecha de nuestra boda eran hermosos, firmamos el acta de matrimonio y llego el momento.

- por el poder que se me confiere, yo los declaro un matrimonio nuevamente, ya pueden besarse- nos acercamos y nos fundimos en un romantico beso lleno de amor y alegria nuestras lagrimas de emocion que caian por nuestras mejillas se mezclaban en nuestras bocas. Gritos y aplausos de los invitados retumbaron en todo el lugar, nos separamos por falta de aire y luego nos abrazamos.

-¡QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!- grito steve, seguido por todos gritando lo mismo

-¡FELICIDADES A LA FELIZ PAREJA!- grito mi padre

Y comenzaron a arrojarnos arroz, nos sacarian un ojo si seguian haciendo eso.

-¡hora de la fiesta!- seb siempre pensando en fiestas, pero asi nos dirigimos al salón de fiestas previamente decorado por nosotros, a disfrutar de este dia tan especial para nosotros.

Todos llegaban emocionados al salón que tanto disfrutaron decorar, no era demasiado grande pero tampoco demasiado pequeño, era suficiente para que todos disfrutaran del baile, del canto, del festejo.

Todos se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares, la música de "teenage dream" petición de blaine, comenzó a sonar y entraron los recién casados tomados de las manos y con sonrisas resplandecientes, no podían estar mas felices, todos aplaudían contentos por ver a la pareja de lo mas feliz, sus hijos corrieron a ellos y estos lo cargaron.

Sam se acerco con una cámara – es hora de la foto familiar! – grito y kurt cargo a destiny mientras que cory era cargado por el moreno, todos sonriendo a la cámara.

Todos se sentaron mientras sam tomaba su lugar como el padrino y rachel como la madrina, ambos a lado del otro.

- bien, nosotros hemos preparado una sorpresa… nosotros dos hemos sido los mejores amigos de la feliz pareja, rachel por parte de kurt y yo por parte de blaine, hemos visto sus altos y bajos y hemos estado ahí para ellos, pero sobre todo hemos visto lo fuerte que es el amor que se tienen y la hermosa familia que han formado – termino el rubio dando paso a la castaña.

- ellos no son la pareja perfecta que no discute o no comete errores, porque sinceramente dudo que exista una pareja asi, mas bien son la pareja que les da un ejemplo a todos de que mientras exista amor lo demás no importa, se puede superar cualquier obstáculo, cualquier problema, por eso daremos este video que esta conformado por fotos y videos que ellos como familia tienen espero lo disfruten y salud! – todos tomaron su copa y dieron el trago. En seguida comenzó el video.

Kurt tomo la mano de blaine emocionado por cada momento que estaba plasmado en la pantalla, la boda que ninguno de los dos queria, blaine pensaba lo ironica que era la vida… el video casi llegaba al final con el nacimiento de los pequeños destiny y cory, kurt no pudo soportar las lagrimas y blaine le dio un beso para consolarlo. La ultima foto era una de todos juntos, las dos familias, sus amigos y ellos con sus hijos.

Todos aplaudieron y entonces blaine se levanto al centro de la pista – les agradezco a todos por estar aquí celebrando con nosotros y se que lo tradicional es que bailemos pero para los que nos conocen saben que somos lo mas contrario a una pareja tradicional – todos rieron, kurt incluido.

- asi que en lugar de bailar mejor cantaremos… amor, se que no te dije pero esta canción nos la sabemos perfectamente… ¿cantarias conmigo? – kurt sonrio ampliamente y asintió emocionado, imaginándose que canción era.

Empezó a sonar unconditionally de katy Perry, ambos tomaron un micrófono y comenzaron.

_Blaine:_

_Oh no, did I get too close?  
>Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?<br>All your insecurities  
>All the dirty laundry<br>Never made me blink one time_

_Ambos_

_Unconditional, unconditionally  
>I will love you unconditionally<br>There is no fear now  
>Let go and just be free<br>I will love you unconditionally_

_Kurt:_

_So come just as you are to me  
>Don't need apologies<br>Know that you are worthy  
>I'll take your bad days with your good<br>Walk through the storm, I would  
>I do it all because I love you<br>I love you, I love you_

_Ambos:_

_Unconditional, unconditionally  
>I will love you unconditionally<br>There is no fear now  
>Let go and just be free<br>I will love you unconditionally  
>Ambos<em>

_So open up your heart and just let it begin  
>Open up your heart and just let it begin<br>Open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Blaine  
>Open up your heart<em>

_Acceptance is the key to be  
>To be truly free<br>Kurt  
>Will you do the same for me?<em>

_Unconditional, unconditionally  
>I will love you unconditionally<br>And there is no fear now  
>Let go and just be free<br>Ambos  
>Because I will love you unconditionally<em>

_I will love you, I will love you_  
><em>I will love you unconditionally<em>

En todo el performance se miraron dedicándose la canción, disfrutando el momento, transmitiendo a todos el gran amor y la gran alegría que sentían en ese instante, donde todo por fin estaba en su lugar, terminaron la canción y todos aplaudieron de pie, blaine se acerco a kurt y lo beso intensamente, kurt sonrio en el beso.

Se sirvió la cena, y todos hablaban amenamente, sebastian feliz con su pareja Christian y todos bromeaban diciendo ¿para cuando la boda? Sebastian se sonrojaba cada que su novio respondia "yo le digo pero me esta haciendo sufrir con la espera" blaine reia ante eso molestándolo.

Sam y quinn ya estaban planeando la suya, todos felices con la noticia los felicitaron, todo era felicidad ese dia, los pequeños se encontraban al cuidado de sus abuelos que también se encontraban felices y aliviados, ya no cargaban con la culpa.

La música comenzó media hora después de la cena y todos disfrutaron de bailar, todo había salido tal y como lo habían soñado, el matrimonio estaba a punto de salir a su luna de miel, todos les habían dicho que dejaran a los niños y aunque no estaban muy convencidos al final aceptaron. Sobre todo con la hermosa forma en que sebastian lo explico días atrás.

- oh vamos ustedes estarán como conejos el uno sobre el otro ¿Qué ejemplo será ese para los niños? – dijo y todos se rieron mientras kurt y blaine se habían sonrojado completamente, el ojiverde de verdad que no tenia pelos en la lengua.

Después de despedirse de todos se subieron al coche y se dirigieron a su hogar, el dia de mañana era su viaje, pero esa era su noche de bodas, rachel y quinn se habían encargado de decorar su casa para la noche de bodas, asi que kurt y blaine ya se estaban imaginando como había quedado, bajaron del coche y entraron a la casa.

Un camino de velas y petalos rojos y blancos adornaban desde la entrada hasta – suponían – su habitación, blaine tuvo una idea y kurt sin esperárselo se vio cargado en los brazos de su esposo.

- ¿no que no eramos tradicionales?

- lo tradicional seria que tu me cargaras a mi por ser mas alto asi que no hemos roto nuestra originalidad – kurt se rio y blaine lo llevo cargado todo el camino de rosas hasta la habitación, que estaba llena de adornos florales y la cama tenia escrito con petalos amarillos y rojos "LOVE" blaine bajo a kurt y ambos se miraron intensamente.

Kurt beso a blaine pasando sus brazos por el cuello del moreno, se fueron acercando a la cama pero hubo un cambio, el moreno cayo en la cama con kurt encima, cosa que sorprendió al castaño, entonces vio una extraña mirada en blaine.

- kurt creo que… estoy listo – el castaño abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido al comprender a lo que su esposo se refería.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado, proximo cap *el final y despues el epilogo, asi que basicamente solo quedan dos* veremos a nuestro blaine como... pasivo! yeah! xD**

**bien, gracias por leer!**


	20. Chapter 20

**hola pues aqui llegando con el que seria el cap final y ya solo falta el epilogo :') nos llega la nostalgia a diana y a mi :D gracias por su apoyo ^^**

**Gabriela cruz: que bueno que te haya gustado y aqui esta blaine como pasivo, se acabo la espera xD**

**Guest: ya era hora de la boda :p jajaja ya se, seria epico que rachel dijera eso en la serie :p**

**camiila-klanier: ay amiga pss no esta es la ultima temporada :/ pero tu idea de ver a los hijos de adolescentes me da una idea para algun one shot, como un extra pero debo comentarselo a diana **

**jeny: jajajaja ¿te quedaste sin palabras? omg!**

**Candy Criss: lo de niños nadie se lo vio venir xD ni yo, esa fue idea de diana oh siii blaine pasivo *esa fue idea mia* jajajaja**

** .33 que lastima que no puedas entrar :o jajajaa si, ya se que quieres a blaine como pasivo yeah *teamversatiles***

**lety bl: todos esperan a blaine como pasivo se pasan xD**

**NickyColferC: uff... que bueno que ya no quisiste matarnos xD jajajaja yeah tu internet regreso! wiii**

**Capitulo 20: "Sorpresa"**

Kurt y blaine se miraban intensamente despues de lo dicho por el moreno.

- estas seguro blaine? - pregunto preocupado el castaño.

Blaine asintió - quiero hacerlo, romper la ultima barrera contigo... te confieso que estoy nervioso pero... quiero hacerlo - repitió el ojimiel, kurt sonrió con ternura, amaba a blaine, demasiado y aunque hacer suyo a blaine era uno de sus sueños temía lastimarlo.

Blaine intuyo el temor de su esposo y acaricio su mejilla - confió en ti - le dijo para darle seguridad, kurt sonrió y le dio un beso en la nariz.

- te amo - le susurro y comenzó a desnudarle.

Ambos se quitaban la ropa lentamente entre caricias y besos, querían hacer el momento eterno, solo eran ellos dos en ese instante, ellos, su amor y nada mas.

Cuando ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos comenzó a besar el cuello de blaine, el moreno repartía caricias suaves por la espalda de su esposo.

Kurt fue dejando un rastro de besos por todo el pecho de blaine mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciar el miembro del moreno.

- mmm kurt... - gimio el ojimiel, el castaño se excito mas al escucharlo.

Kurt llego hasta el miembro de su esposo y dejo de acariciarlo, miro a su marido y este a el sonrosado y entonces el castaño se llevo el miembro de blaine a su boca.

- dios kurt! - grito el moreno, mientras kurt se lo metia y sacaba de la boca lentamente, llenando de placer al amor de su vida.

Entre gemidos, suspiros - kurt me voy a... - quiso advertirle pero al castaño no le importo, blaine se vino en la boca de su esposo este se separo tragando toda la esencia de su marido, siempre que hacia eso blaine se sonrojaba, aun no se acostumbraba.

- delicioso como siempre - comento juguetón el ojiazul.

- tonto - contesto aun sonrojado el pelinegro.

Entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que seguía, blaine ya había dejado los nervios de lado pero ahora volvian a atraparlo.

- aun estas dispuesto a...?

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, kurt lo beso apasionadamente, blaine le devolvió el beso de la misma manera, kurt se separo y busco lubricante en el cajón de la mesita que estaba a lado de su cama. Blaine solo lo observaba, el castaño abrió el pequeño botesito y unto en sus dedos.

Blaine suspiro aun no se creía lo que estaba a punto de dejar que sucediera.

Kurt volvió a besar a blaine y este se dejo hacer, el castaño llevo uno de sus dedos a la entrada de su marido y empezó solo a acariciar, blaine se tenso un poco pero se obligo a relajarse, poco a poco kurt fue introduciendo el primer dedo, blaine sentía demasiado extraño, kurt comenzó a meter el segundo y blaine sintió un poco de dolor, hizo un gesto que preocupo al castaño.

- estas bien?

Blaine asintió lentamente - si... descuida, es normal - dijo y kurt decidió creerle, un tercer dedo llego, los sacaba y metía para dilatar la entrada de su marido

Y entonces blaine gimió, kurt sabia lo que eso significaba. Había encontrado la próstata de blaine.

- se siente bien, verdad? - le pregunto kurt en el oído a su esposo y volvió a tocar en el mismo lugar.

- aah... dios... - gimio nuevamente el moreno, kurt sonrió y saco los dedos. Era el momento.

Blaine lo miro intensamente, kurt se acomodo en medio de sus piernas - te amo blaine... como a nadie - le dijo sinceramente.

- y yo a ti kurt... siempre lo haré - kurt comenzó a entrar en el, blaine sintió el dolor que ya sabia que vendría era normal pues era su primera vez, kurt besaba el cuello y rostro de su pareja para distraerlo, blaine se aferraba a la espalda de kurt mientras este llegaba hasta el fondo.

Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro se detuvo y miro a blaine q se encontraba con los ojos cerrados.

Kurt le dio un beso en cada parpado y este abrió los ojos, kurt le sonrió.

- el dolor pasara... creeme - le dijo con ternura y blaine asintió, todo era nuevo para el, sentir a kurt dentro, haber cambiado todo. Esperaron unos minutos para que blaine se acostumbrara.

- puedes... puedes continuar - dijo blaine y kurt asintió, entonces comenzó a salir y entrar en el lentamente, kurt estaba sintiendo un gran placer al sentirse envuelto en esas apretadas paredes.

- mmm blaine... estas sumamente apretado - gimió el castaño, blaine solo bufo cohibido.

Blaine enredo sus piernas en la cintura del castaño y entonces kurt toco su próstata en una embestida profunda.

- kurt! - gimió al sentir el placer inundarlo y el castaño siguió golpeando ese punto llevando a blaine al orgasmo, a las pocas embestidas el también llego.

Viniendose dentro de blaine por primera vez.

Aun dentro del moreno cayo agotado en su pecho.

Ambos recobrando su respiración y fuerza, kurt beso la nariz de blaine y salio de el con cuidado, recostándose a su lado.

Blaine se recuperaba y entonces miro a kurt.

- estas bien blaine? - le pregunto acariciándole el rostro.

Blaine sonrio - si... fue increíble kurt, te amo - el castaño se sintio aliviado y le dio un tierno beso, se recostó en su pecho.

- gracias por esto blaine - dijo refiriéndose a que blaine le entregara prácticamente su virginidad. Blaine beso la frente de su marido.

- te amo kurt y asi como tu te has entregado a mi yo quise entregarme a ti y no me arrepiento - kurt sonrió y entonces ambos cayeron dormidos.

**.**

**Meses después **

**.**

Kurt llevaba encerrado en el baño un rato, blaine solo escuchaba las arcadas con expresión preocupada

-¿estas bien amor? - le pregunto detras de la puerta

- si, descuid...- volvio el estomago nuevamente, odiaba eso, odiaba vomitar le dsba asco y le quemaba la garganta.

- kurt...voy a entrar-amenazo girando la perilla

- No, no pasa nada, estoy bie... - otra vez, blaine entro encontrandose con su esposo hincado sobre el retrete volviendo la comida que hace unos momentos devoraba como si no hubiera un mañana.

Se incoo junto a el y sobo su espalda hasta que kurt termino de vomitar

- creo que deberíamos ir al medico- kurt negó rotundamente

- no, ya te dije que estoy bien- se levanto, jalo la palanca del baño y se acerco al lavabo para enjuagar su boca con abundate agua a fin de quitar el desagradable sabor de sus fluidos estomacales.

Blaine aun no convencido se fue a trabajar, kurt decidio faltar porque se sentia mareado de vez en cuando y tenia miedo de caer en la calle a mitad del camino.

Baño a sus hijos y los dejo jugando en su habitacion, despues decidio llamar a ya que rachel ese dia no tenia clases.

*Llamada*

- ¿hola?- su aguda peroblinda voz sono al oto lado de la linea

- hola rachel, ¿como estas?

- oh kurt hola, muy bien gracias ¿Y tu?

- bien, oye, ¿podrias venir? Porfavor...

- claro kurtie en unos 15 minutos estoy alli

- gracias y porfa...trae chocolates-

- jaja claro- colgaron

*Fin De La Llamada*

A los pocos minutos rachel entro en la casa de su mejor amigo con los chocolates en mano, encontrandoce con el ojiazul devorando todo lo que encontrara en el refrigerador.

- calma kurt...dejaras a todos sin comida para mañana-hablo la pelinegra anunciando su llegada

- tengo un hambre insaciable desde hace unos dias- dejo la pieza de pollo que comia y cerro la puerta del refri

- con razon me pediste chocoltes- dejo la caja sobre la mesa, y no tardo para que kurt se adueñara de ellos y comenzara a comerlos por monton, rachel fruncio el ceño extrañada, su amigo nunca comia asi era mucho de cuidar su imagen, solo habia visto a kurg una vez asi de atascado y fue cuando...

- kurt...- el nombrado alzo la mirada

- mmm- respondio con los chocolates en la boca

- ¿tu y blaine han usado proteccion?- kurt se sonrojo al instante

- no, ¿porque?- rachel lo miro como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, el tardo en entender, estaba insinuando que...no.

-no, no, no otra vez no- cubrió su cara con sus manos con desesperación

- idiotas, ¿saben cual es el uso del condon? ¡¿quieres que te lo explique?!- le grito pegandole en la cabeza kurt soltó un quejido

- ¡auch!, pero ni siquiera estamos seguros

- vamos a la farmacia- tomo de la mano al ojiazul y lo arrastro a la puerta

- no espera...los niños

- estan bien, no tardaremos- salieron corriendo a la farmacia mas cercaba que estaba doblando la esquina.

Rachel se acerco a la enfermera que atendía.

- hola buenos dias, ¿me puede dar una prueba de embarazo por favor?-

La enfermera la miro incrédula, como imaginandoce que era ella la embarazada

- claro- desaparecio en busca de la prueba, yo comenzaba a ponerme nervioso, otro embarazo no, maldita feltilidad, la enfermera regreso con la prueba, pagamos y nos regresamos a casa.

- muy bien, ahora hazla...

- no

-¿porque no?

- quiero ver la respuesta cuando blaine este aquí- respondí firme, y mi amiga solo bufo

- bien...pero tienes que mandarme un mensaje con la respuesta.

Rachel se quedo un rato mas y después se fue a casa yo espere a que blaine llegara a casa, me encontraba ansioso a eso aumentándole mis mareos y nauseas.

Por fin mi esposo llego a casa, se acerco a mi y me beso

- ¿que tal todo? ¿Las nauseas se fueron?- negue con la cabeza y la sonrisa de blaine se fue

- blaine...yo creo que...posiblemente se la razón de mis antojos, nauseas y mareos- el me miro con extrañeza

- ¿que?- no respondí solo saque la cajita de la bolsa negra, pronto el lo entendió- oh...¿tu crees que...?

- no lo sabremos hasta que la haga- me levante del sofa con la cajita en mano, y me dirigi al baño.

Saque la prueba y segui las instrucciones, como siempre, fue dificil pero logre hacerla, ahora debia esperar 5 minutos

-¿cual fue el resultado?- pregunto detras de la puerta

- no lo se aun no lo ha marcado- tome el tiempo con mi celular y cuando crei que era el tiempo, me negue a verla, simplemente la tome en mis manos y sali, al abrir la puerta blaine me miro esperando respuesta.

Frente a el, di la vuelta a la prueba para ver el resultado, al verla, abrace efusivamente a mi marido, con lagrimas en los ojos y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

***Positivo***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien, este podria decirse es el cap final pero sigue el epilogo :3 ¿que les parecio? la familia aumenta :D los invitamos a leer nuestro otro fic que tambien hacemos juntas diana y yo, MY EVERYTHING**

_**GRACIAS POR LEER**_


	21. Epilogo

**Hola soy Diaba y hemos llegado al epilogo *llora como loca* no puedo creerlo :') de parte de mi y greycigracias a todos los que la leyeron, y espero que les haya gustado, nos esforzamos mucho en ella, y estoy feliz de decirle mi loca idea a greyci y que les hubiera gustado tanto, muchas gracias, voy a extra~ar escribirla u.u gracias por acompa~arnos hasta aqui :3 **

**Candy Criss: jajaja supo lo que se siente xD y le gusto, gracias por haberla leido y apoyarnos co tus reviews candy :'3 te amamos**

**Guest: si la familia crece, gracias por leerla guest :'3**

**lety: muy tierno si ya acabo u.u gracias a ti tambien por tu apoyo lety y por leerla gracias**

**camiila-klanier: muy romantica su primera vez, gracias por leer**

**Gabriela Cruz: que bueno que te gusto, si otro bebe, gracias por leerla gaby **

**jeny: lamentablemente no habra tercera tempo, estamos pensando en un one shot como extra pero lo estamos pensando, gracias por leer jeny:'3**

**Cristopher20:muchas gracias que bueno que te gusto, gracias por leerla hasta aqui y por tu apoyo :'33 ai lov iu**

**Georgi G: que bueno que te gusto :'33 gracias por haberka leido**

**NickyColferC: sii estre mas mejor xD, si ya acabo u.u pero muchas gracias por haberla leido**

** : :c estupido fanfiction, gracias por haberla leido bren te amamos, (nunca supimos porque cuando respondiamos tus reviews no salia tu nombre completo ._. Eso es del diablo, ahno xD)**

**Epilogo**

Kurt y blaine se encontraban viendo una película tranquilamente en el sofá en su solitaria casa, y que a esa hora los niños estaban en su escuela. Blaine acariciaba la espalda de su esposo ya que este se encontraba acostado sobre el, su cabeza comodamente en su pecho.

- adoro a nuestros hijos pero amo estos momentos a solas – comentó el moreno, kurt dejo salir una risita estando completamente de acuerdo con el pelinegro. Levanto la mirada y blaine le sonrió.

- te amo – le dijo kurt acercándose para darle un tierno beso, blaine le correspondió y de poco a poco se empezó a intensificar, kurt ya se había acomodado a horcadas de el, blaine dejo salir un pequeño gemido cuando el castaño comenzó a moverse de manera que se restregaba en su entrepierna, pero en ese momento sono el teléfono.

Kurt fulmino con la mirada al aparato – olvidemoslo – dijo continuando besando a su esposo pero el teléfono seguía sonando insistente.

- puede ser importante cariño, deja contesto – dijo blaine recobrando el aliento, kurt solo bufo resignado, blaine contesto.

- si? Aja el habla… ¿Cómo? Si claro, en seguida vamos para alla, gracias – kurt levanto la ceja interrogante, blaine miraba el teléfono preocupado, después miro al castaño que esperaba una explicación.

- tenemos que ir a la escuela de nuestros hijos, parece que cory tuvo una pequeña pelea o algo asi me comento la directora

Kurt no se creía eso, Harry les había salido mas enojon pero cory era una ternura de niño, algo muy serio debió pasar para que se peleara y si es que se había peleado – yo también estoy preguntándome que paso – dijo blaine adivinando los pensamientos de su marido, tomaron las llaves y salieron de su hogar.

Llegaron a la dirección y la directora les dejo pasar, ahí en la silla se encontraba cory que parecía aun molesto pero avergonzado - ¿podria explicarnos que sucedió? – pregunto amablemente el moreno. Kurt se sentaba a lado de su hijo, mientras blaine se quedaba parado.

- su hijo, le pego a uno de sus compañeros, le hemos preguntado el porque pero se niega a decir nada, a menos que sea con ustedes presentes – les dijo preocupada la señora, blaine se acerco a su hijo.

- ¿Qué paso campeón? ¿Por qué te peleaste? Tu no eres asi

El chico lo miro con los ojos llorosos y lo abrazo, blaine se sorprendió y kurt también, se preocupo que le pudo haber pasado a su hijo? El era demasiado sentimental.

- ellos los estaban insultando y a mi me enoja que los insulten ustedes son mis papis – kurt y blaine miraron a la directora quien miraba y escuchaba atenta.

- ¿Quién estaba insultando a tus padres? – pregunto la directora.

El pequeño volvió a fruncir el seño – ellos, mis compañeros pero sobre todo logan

*flash back*

Cory almorzaba tranquilo con sus amigos y amigas en el recreo, cuando alguien lo empujo, por suerte no cayo al suelo, se volteo y se encontró con logan y sus amigos.

- hola fenómeno – le dijo ese niño

- no me llames asi – le pidió cory algo enojado.

El chico se rio un poco - ¿de que otra forma se le llama al hijo de raritos? Mi papa les dice maricones – se burlo, cory trataba de recordar las palabras de su papa blaine "la gente tiende a molestarte cuando eres o tienes algo diferente, no dejes que te fastidien, ignora, dejalos que odien" pero aun asi no le gustaba que hablaran asi de sus papas.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿no me responderas nada? Seguro eres igual de maricon que tus papas, sobre todo de ese que parece niña con su forma de vestir

Cory ya no sentía ganas de llorar, por primera vez tenia ganas de pegarle a alguien – deja de llamar de cosas malas a mis papas, ellos son buenos – defendió el pequeño.

- oh por favor, según mi papa ellos son la vergüenza de la sociedad, no deberían existir – y cory no pudo mas y avento al niño y este le pego a el, ambos se empezaron a pegar hasta que una maestra los separo.

*fin del flashback*

La directora estaba demasiado furiosa con aquellos que se atrevían a molestar al pequeño – esto no se quedara asi señores Anderson-hummel, una disculpa y esos niños tendrán su castigo – les aseguro la señora.

Blaine asintió, su hijo aun lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza - ¿podemos llevárnoslo? Creo que necesitamos hablar con el – la directora asintió. Kurt acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo, los queria a ambos pero era mas apegado a blaine, en cambio Harry era mas apegado a kurt y tiny, ella era una diablillo que estaba con cualquiera de los dos, por ser la única niña era como la consentida de toda la familia, hasta de sus hermanos.

- ya solo queda hora ¿habra manera que podamos llevarnos a destiny y Harry? Creo que esto es algo que debemos hablar con los 3 – la directora comprendió a lo que se referían, asi que volvió asentir, kurt fue por los otros dos ya que cory seguía sin querer soltar al moreno, fueron al coche y se dirigieron a casa.

Había llegado el momento de hablar con sus hijos sobre la diferencia entre su familia con las demás familias y explicarles como son las cosas, tenían que preparalos para cosas como esas.

Sentaron a sus tres hijos en el sofá, estos los miraban curiosos esperando que hablaran, blaine y kurt no sabían como abordar este tema, nunca lo habían hecho no creían necesario que 3 niños de 10 y 8 años necesitaran saberlo pero ahora estaban seguros que era el momento de explicar.

-pues... Veran, hay un tema del que debemos hablar...- comenzo a hablar blaine, pero su hija le interrumpio

- si se trata de las relaciones sexuales ya lo se- tanto sus padres como sus dos hermanos la miraron incrédulos con los ojos muy abiertos

- ¿como que ya sabes jovencita? - kurt se cruzo de brazos mirándola indignado

-si, en la escuela nos hablaron de eso, la abejita llega con la flor y despues...

-¡callate, callate, no quiero saber, es asqueroso!- protesto harry cubriéndose los oídos

- pero no es nada asqueroso, mira cuando una pareja... - volvio a hablar destiny

- lalallalala no oigo no oigo soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado- cubrió sus oídos y empezó a cantar

- que nena.

- basta niños, no vamos a hablar de eso, por ahora, vamos a charlar sobre lo que paso hoy con cory- el nombrado bajo la mirada

- ya les dije porque lo hice, perdón- su voz sonaba arrepentida

- lo sabemos amor, y no te regañaremos solo queremos explicarles esto, como saben, nuestra familia es diferente, ustedes tienen 2 papas y no una mama y un papa como otros niños- sus pequeños asintieron- bueno, esto se debe a que...en el mundo existen diferentes tipos de personas y todos tienen diferentes gustos, hay unas personas que gustan de otras personas de su mismo sexo

-¿como tu y papa?- interrumpio harry

- asi es, y al igual que es normal que a un chico le gusten las chicas y viceversa, a un chico tambien le puede gustar otro chico, y una chica otra chica, es algo normal y no tiene porque ser motivo de verguenza, todos somos humanos y tenemos derecho a amar, y eso es lo que hacemos, amar, porque para el amor no hay genero

- exacto, como dijo blaine, no es motivo de verguenza y si sus compañeros se burlan de ustedes por tener dos papas, no les hagan caso, esos niños tienen la mente cerrada, pero ustedes no, son mas inteligentes que ellos, tener dos padres no te hace un fenomeno, ni que te gusten las cosas que "deberian" gustarles a las niñas o a los niños, esos son estereotipos y tampoco deben de importarles

Los tres menores miraban a sus padres hablar, mientras en sus cabecitas captaban lo que estos les decian, la homosexualidad no estaba mal y no tenian porque sentirse mal por tener dos padres, si no sentirse afortunados por los dos maravillosos padres que tenian

- cuando vuelvan a molestarlos, ignorenlos, nadie puee hacerlos sentir mal sin su consentimiento

- ¡si! Eso hago siempre, cuando me dicen que si no me siento mal de no tener una mama yo les digo, ¿para que? si para eso tengo a mis tias rachel y quinn, soy feliz de tener dos papis que me aman- dijo destiny sonriente mientras corria a abrazar a su padres y sus hermanos imitaban su accion

En la noche decidieron tener su noche familiar, era tradicion de ellos que una noche cada semana, se reunian en familia para ver peliculas, leer, jugar, o cantar, esta vez decidieron cantar.

Tiny ayudaba a kurt a cocinar cupcakes, mientras en la sala, blaine les enseñaba a cory y harry algunos acordes en la guitarra.

- ¡listo!- kurt y tiny entraron en el salon con bandejas con varios cupcakes aun calientes- esperen a que se enfrien un poco si no se van a...- no tardo en escuchar el grito de blaine- ¿te quemaste amor?

- si...- respondio sobandose la lengua

- ay papi, eso te pasa por atascado y no esperar- le regaño el rizado, y todos rieron.

Destiny terminaba de cantar la ultima nota de defying gravity a la perfeccion, recibiendo los aplausos efusivos de sus padres y hermanos.

-¿lo hice bien?- pregunto alegre

- ¡lo hiciste perfecto princesa!- le felicito kurt, tiny no solo habia heredado la belleza de ambos jovenes, si no tambien el talento, y no solo ella tambien cory que tenia talento para cantar pero mas para tocar instrumentos en especial piano y guitarra, y harry era buenisimo en el baile asi como en el canto, estaban orgullosos de los talentos de sus hijos, aunque rachel siempre presumia que su talento era heredado por "la tia rachel"

Segundo acto de la noche, cory terminaba su solo de guitarra, que habia estado practicando hace unas semanas con su padre y le habia quedado perfecto, al terminar todos aplaudieron y blaine corrio a abrazar a su hijo.

- bien hecho campeon, asi se hace- le removio el cabello, que era liso como el de kurt, tanto cory como tiny tenian el cabello igual a kurt solo que tiny un castaño claro y cory negro, pero harry habia salido ruloso como blaine, y mientras tiny tenia ojos azules y cory ojos avellana, harry tenia ojos verdes que era una combinacion de los colores de los ojos de sus padres, en pocas palabras los niños eran perfectos y todos lo decian, "la familia Anderson-Hummel tiene la mejor genetica"

El ultimo de sus hijos, se puso en medio del escenario imaginario de su sala y les represento una cancion con baile, sus padres miraban sorprendidos, ers dificil cantar y bailar al mismo tiempo pero harry lo hacia con una facilidad impresionante y al terminar le felicitaron tambien.

- ¡ahora cantemos todos juntos!- blaine puso una cancion que les gustaba a todos y cantaban juntos siempre

Here we go again, I kinda want to be more than friends

So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied

Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend

You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive

No, I won't sleep tonight

Oh, oh, I want some more

Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?

Take a bite of my heart tonight

Blaine cargo en su espalda a harry y comenzo a daele vueltas, mientras cory saltaba en el sofa y kurt y tiny saltaban mientras cantaban

Oh, oh, I want some more

Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?

What are you waiting for?

Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kicking in

It's getting heavy and I want to run and hide

I want to run and hide

I do it every time, you're killing me now

And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you

Oh, oh, I want some more

Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?

Take a bite of my heart tonight

Todos empezaron a bailar como locos y a gritar la letra de la cancion, seguro los vecinos se molestarian pero no importaba, se divertian.

Oh, oh, I want some more

Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?

What are you waiting for?

Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Cuando la cancion termino, blaine tomo de la cintura a su esposo y lo beso efusivamente, sus hijos conmovidos aplaudieron, kurt se separo de blaine con una sonrisa

- ¡¿Quien quiere cenar pizza?!- grito blaine

- ¡YO!- respondieron los 4 al unisono.

- pues pidamos una pizza, pongan otra cancion

Adoraban esas noches que pasaban juntos, todo eran risas y diversion, kurt y blaine amaban ver a sus hijos sonreir, y decirles que eran los mejores padres del mundo, los hacia sentir alegres.

Kurt y blaine terminaban de arropar a sus hijos, tiny tenia su propia habitación mientras los otros dos chicos dormían juntos, pero esa noche tiny quiso dormir con sus hermanos, después de lo que habían hablado sentían que su familia se acerco mucho mas.

Kurt estaba siendo abrazado por su esposo aun viendo a su familia - ¿alguna vez te imaginaste asi? Que ese niño con el que jugaste de pequeño seria tu esposo – le pregunto blaine, kurt negó con la cabeza.

- creo que nunca, ni siquiera cuando nos encontramos en ese bar pensé que serias el amor de mi vida, solo pensé que era el chico mas sexy que había visto – le respondió el castaño con una sonrisa traviesa.

Blaine apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su marido – me alegra tanto estar aquí contigo y te amo por darme esta hermosa familia… fuiste mi amigo de niño y te convertiste en mi esposo de adulto aunque mas bien adolescentes, no cambiaria nada de nuestra historia kurt, incluso las partes tristes las dejaría intactas – kurt volteo para mirarlo a los ojos.

- yo tampoco, estoy orgulloso de nuestra historia, pasamos de un campo de batalla a un amor único y peculiar sobre todo – rodeo el cuello de su esposo.

- muy peculiar, poco tradicional y… único, y espero nuestros hijos encuentren eso algún dia, un amor sin igual, como el nuestro – se dieron un beso y se tomaron de la mano dirigiéndose a su dormitorio, no sin antes darle un ultimo vistazo a esas pequeñas personitas que eran su todo.

Tuvieron que pasar por mucho, superar sus diferencias, superar los obstáculos que otros les imponían… pero al final tenían todo lo que siempre quisieron y soñaron.

**Una familia con un amor peculiar, poco tradicional y… único. Eran felices.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

**Y hasta aqui llegamos otra vez gracias a todos espero les haya gustado oh y me quiero disculpar con Darrina por lo que paso, jamas volvera a ocurrir, gracias por leer los amamos, oh y estamos escribiendo otro oroyecto entre greyci y yo aparte de "my everthing" se llamara "criminal love" el miercoles empezaremos a subir, esten atentos, gracias :'33 **


End file.
